


Brendon Urie imagines & ficlets

by demonista



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (not Bden), Abusive Father, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Brendon is arguably submissive, Brendon loves using his mouth and making you come, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Female-Centric, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, High Sex, Imagines, Interracial Relationship, Lube, M/M, Manual, Massage, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Misogyny, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Open Relationships, Outercourse, Overstimulation, PIV, Panties, Pegging, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sexism, Sexual Politics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Student Brendon Urie, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribadism, Vibrators, Wet Dream, anal sex with fingers and toys, and what's it called when two guys go down on a woman at once?, brendon gets the munchies for pussy, condoms for outercourse are a very good idea folks, fat & curvy, first partnered orgasms, getting into details about ryden's sex life, is there a specific word for a woman rubbing her vulva on someone's ass? serious question, laying on top of b n squishing him to you n humping him, pregnancy concerns discussed, riding bden's booty, thigh riding, when a gay boy is not a kinsey 6, you get kinda rough with him in getting off but he takes it in stride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 62,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonista/pseuds/demonista
Summary: Mostly Bden being very generous with helping you get off, but he gets his too. Occasional fluff, plot.Oneshots. Miniseries: A cunnilingus focused fic w facesitting, multiple orgasms till you can't handle anymore, him coming in his pants, outercourse, fellatio, masturbating in front of him, dirty talk (nothing degrading), etc. A college au where a gay? Bden turns out to be bi, is very talented with his hands and very sweet and awkwardly dirty with his words (& likely mouth in future). He also comes in his pants in this one :P. A threesome w Ryan is likely. 3rd, by request for a heavy, curvy woc reader: you break it off with your boyfriend, find Pretty. Odd era Bden breaking up with his girlfriend when she realizes he's bi. You split with him to get high on pot in his hotel room, get lots of oral sex and orgasms after a nice tease. Bden manages to get his pants undone this time. A polyamorous relationship w/B & Josh Dun w/lots of oral sex, manual sex, riding B's ass. You, Sarah n 2 women taking turns with B, focused on cunnilingus. Celebrating his bday w oral, piv, outercourse, toys etcBlog: warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com/ Send discussion, requests, etcwww.surveymonkey.com/r/TK8D35M : a fanfic survey





	1. When a massage is not just a massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1/2. College au. Brendon is gay as all get out, and you've got a huge crush. Or is he as gay as he seems? A massage puts that to the test.

You and Brendon are going to the same college, him for cosmetology, you for massage therapy and you quickly become best friends. You had never dyed your hair before, and loved having your hair done different ways--especially by him--so made an excellent test subject. Not only is he pretty camp, with quite an interest in gay culture, but he’s boyfriends with a boy named Ryan at another college a few hours away, and they take turns visiting the other on weekends. You develop a big crush on him anyway, and resign yourself to having a crush that can go nowhere. But you realize that you two are having awkward moments that may be sexual, but don't want to misread it. It comes to a head when he hurts himself playing soccer (the only sport he's good at besides skateboarding), so you offer to give him a massage.

He takes off his shirt, leaving him in shorts and socks, laying down on your bed, and you try to tell yourself this isn't awkward, and you certainly are not turned on by him, the thought of your hands running over his skin. You start on his shoulders, saying it'll help relax him before you need to work on his injured right thigh. He nods, resting his head in his arms, looking up at you with a shy smile, and you fight the urge to kiss those gorgeous plump lips. To get better access, you straddle the back of his knees, gently kneading and stroking at first. His breathing relaxes, and he puts his face in his arms, closing his eyes.

It hits you you're not being as professional as you should, touching him not just to assess potential injury and treat it, but wanting to make him feel good, making you feel guilty, but not enough to stop. Which is why you think you may be imagining things as you notice his breath hitch as you reach the small of his back, figuring he must just be getting more comfortable as you notice his hips shift against the bed. You skip over his butt, but want to run your hands over it--seriously, he's got a juicy booty for a guy, you think, making yourself chuckle--and go to his left thigh briefly before turning to the right, both hands working it. He gasps in pain as you find the injury, and you lighten up, just massaging gently until he relaxes.

"Feels a lot better, but--"

"What, B?"

"Y-you can keep going, if you wanted."

You do, briefly going to his calves, then working back up, stroking him mostly now, forgetting to skip over his ass as his breathing gets deep, and a couple moans escape, which ok, is so making that low, thrumming arousal you're trying to keep aside worse.

"I-I--should tell you something," he rushes out. "I should've said before, but didn't want to mess anything up."

Your heart starts going fast, and you let yourself hope, hands finding the small of his back again. 

"Jesus, y/n, I--I'm not as gay as everyone thinks I am, you know. And I've spent most of this massage maybe--well not maybe--definitely turned on. I shouldn't have--Sorry, I can go. I know we're friends, I don't want to fuck anything up; I know you were just helping--"

Your hands scramble to keep him in place as he shifts to get up. "Bren, I wasn't just helping. Wanted you to feel good." The words were out before you could stop them, making his eyes widen, and his teeth bite down on his lip. "I was hoping it wasn't obvious; I've had a crush on you for a couple months."

"Really?" he said.

You nod. "I've spent this massage turned on, too."  You're unable to look him in the eye as you say it, still feeling guilty.

"C'mere, y/n." You get off his back to lay on your side beside him, and his hand reaches out to stroke your cheek. 

"I wanna kiss you, B, so bad."

He grins, shifting onto his side, thumb touching the side of your mouth. "What's stopping you?" And beats you to it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this storyline is going to be a lot longer than two parts (6 or even more). I've fallen down this rabbit hole, and I like writing it. 2/? of the Brendon is not so gay college au. Comments are welcome, kudos muchly appreciated.

Oh, god, his mouth, you think, as his full lips meet yours. You've never seen, felt, such luscious lips on a white boy (mostly white, he's a quarter Asian; you remember his mom, Grace), and if you're honest, you've had thoughts about them. 

A lot of thoughts, even in class and other times you can't act on them, ones that have you clenching your thighs together to put pressure on your vulva, wanting to touch yourself so bad. Ones that do have you touching yourself, figuring out how to make yourself burst again, feeling as if you'd forgotten from when you were in junior high, when the shame stopped you doing it for years. Until less than two months ago, you'd only come since then in dreams, and a few times with a boy, usually during dry humping, if he let you rub on him for long enough and didn't mess with your rhythm too much. One guy did a couple times when he went down on you, but stopped once he got you off, wanting to stick it in, leaving you grateful but disappointed, wanting more of his mouth. Only one other guy has ever put his mouth there, and that guy acted like it was a big chore that you should fall to your knees in gratitude over for the few seconds he did it. Still, it's all your thinking about half the damn time, doing that with Brendon. 

He'd probably be crazy good at it with a mouth like that--you had to admit you were jealous of Ryan, getting that wonderful boy and his amazing mouth. Brendon had told you they did that to each other, a lot, and used hands, and rubbed on each other, after you asked him one night what it is that guys did, anyway, alcohol loosening both your tongues. He didn't think fucking was just sticking it in, but mostly the other stuff you could do, whether it was two guys, two girls, or a guy and a girl. Besides, he said, Ryan was too big for him, so they only did it the other way around, and only a few times. It took a lot of prep, and you had to be really careful, so they didn't usually bother, getting lost in the lubed, condom-covered fingers up the ass and the sucking and so on. 

It was the first time you'd come across that, a guy thinking everything was sex, was fucking. And him telling you about him and Ryan turned you on. Like a lot--it was strange how much you liked him describing it for you, even thinking about them together then and later. Which only made you fantasize and dream about him more, wishing he would make an exception in his sexual orientation for you. 

You realize you've pressed yourself against him shamelessly, crotch to crotch and you can feel him hard against you--oh god, he's liking this, he really is, the thought just turning you on even more. You've kept on kissing, his hands now running down your back to your ass, pulling you to him more. "God, y/n, do you even know?" He kisses down your neck. "You're so sexy. Wanna make you feel good." He's rolling over, bringing you with him so you're straddling him. 

You're not used to going this fast, but boy, do you like it, and you grind down on him, feeling yourself getting wet, and swollen. "Wanna make you feel good, too, Brendon." Feeling him grab your hips, pressing you down on him, letting go to rub them gently, and you're moaning into each others mouths, breathing heavy. If anything, he's louder than you--guys are usually quiet, you thought.

"C-can you, you know... like this?" he says, getting shy. 

Him being so sweet about it helps you get over your own apprehension. "Can I come like this? Yeah. When I'm on top, it's a good bet." You can feel his dick jerk, through your layers, at your words, and you grin. You switch between back and forth and circular motions. "Wanna see me come like this, Bren? Wanna see you come, too." The words are out before you can stop them, shocking you. You've only talked dirty like this in your thoughts and dreams, not in real life, especially not the first time you're fucking around with someone. Sometimes, you think it, but can't bring yourself to say it, worried guys would think you're a slut, which could be bad--it was a careful tightrope to walk between prude and slut, and falling on either side had repurcussions, especially from boys.

Brendon was just grinning up at you, though, biting his lip, seeming even more turned on, running his hand between your clothed breasts down your stomach as his eyes followed, briefly touching your mound, eyes flicking back up to gaze up at you. He managed to look both horny and adoring, especially his eyes, and you knew he wasn't judging you, and just that sent more arousal through you.

You leaned over, kissing him again, feeling close in more than one way--just a bit longer. You swivelled more, getting more pressure on the top, your clit, breathing and gasping now against his mouth between kisses, his hands rubbing over your thighs, his breath heavy like yours, moaning your name. 

"Y/n, I'm so close, should I try not to?"

Guys usually didn't ask--just did it as they pleased, and usually conked out after, if not actually getting sleepy, just losing interest, and being, well, done while you wanted a few orgasms like you used to have when you masturbated, or had in your dreams. You slowed. "Can you stay with me, Bren? Like if you did, would you still still wanna help me?"

He nodded fervently. "Yeah. You feel--either you gotta stop or I'm gonna..." You purposely didn't, and he seized up, moaning and gasping and swearing as he thrust up a couple times, turning you on even more. 

"God, Bren, yeah, can I still, just seconds..." He nods, and you go fast, rocking on him, aware of the wetness in his shorts, kind of wanting to touch it, thinking crazily of removing the layers between you and rubbing yourself on him, feeling each other's, and you're coming. You stiffen as you press down him in rather hard thrusts, your core heating up until it bursts, throbbing through you, feeling contractions even in your uterus--you can feel the strong ones there too.

"Fuck, Bren, yeah. Yeah." You kiss along his face and neck, gathering him in your arms, as you just make circles on him gently with your hands on his back and pelvis still on his. 

You move to get off him, but he grabs your hand. "You can keep going, if you want."

"I'm not hurting you?" He shakes his head, stroking his other hand lazily over your back to your ass, eyes heavy but the way he's looking at you... wanting, so you move on him again, more carefully, weight more on his pubic bone than his dick and balls. This next one should be quicker and easier, so you go for it, both of you smiling wide at each other. You hold yourself up a bit with your arms, running your hand through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, and he gasps into your mouth at that, so you keep it up, getting wetter again as the arousal builds. You don't want to jinx anything, so you don't play around, working at coming again, burying your face in his neck, kissing his collarbone, nipping lightly at him, and his breath is getting heavy again, mouth letting out little moans, which you find yourself following. You kiss that delicious mouth of his just as you feel it swelling over you, face going back into his neck, smelling him, gasping and "oh god"ing as you explode again, semi-aware your vagina is contracting as your vulva swells a bit more before melting against him, trying to catch your breath.

"I want to--can I?" he gasps, sliding his hand up your thigh, just until it's under your shorts, after your breathing calms. His fingertips just brush the hem of your panties. "Wanna touch you, so bad."


	3. Chapter 3

You kiss him, moaning against his mouth as you nod. "Yeah, been wanting you to." You jump up, feet on either side of him, but only to take your shorts off, getting shy about the underwear. His hands trail up your legs as far as they can reach, and you fold back down to your knees, letting his hands run up to the hemline, breath catching in your throat, feeling desperate already again. You wonder if he can see how wet you are through the thin cotton; it feels like you're soaking through them. His right hand finally runs over your clothed mound, going down the lips, and his heavy breathing breaks into a moan.

"I-is all this from just now? From us, me?" You nod, instinctively thrusting yourself a bit against his hand. "Right through, y/n, right through, fuck..." His hand quickly cups you, pressing his whole hand against you, rubbing, feeling how wet you are for him.

You keep moving against him, sliding down closer, thighs touching his hips. "You're good at this, Bren." You lean down to kiss him, still giving him room to move his hand on you.

He's blushing when you pull back to look at that gorgeous face of his. "Thanks." He moans after you can't stop a couple of your own because you're so damned turned on, and you realize he's a noisy, moany boy--god, that's hot; even when he's not getting attention like earlier, he's turned on enough to be making those sexy noises just from having his hand on your panties, working on getting you off.

"Jeez, that's hot. Those noises. You're hot, Brendon. Wish we did this sooner," you say as you kiss over his face, neck. He only blushes harder, moves his hand faster. You're close, not sure if you can get off like this again because you're just starting to feel irritated from the cotton, so to hurry it along you grind down harder on his hand, start moving in circles against him. "Oh, god, oh fuck." You're almost... "J-just shift your hand a bit to press harder on my clit, yyyeah, ok, there we go, mmm." You break down into pants and moans as you feel yourself tense up, legs shaking, that hot heavy feeling exploding-melting-throbbing through you again, especially your sex.

"Fuck, y/n," he breathes, rubbing you through it. "You're hotter. Damn, you're so--I've missed this."

You're confused; how could he have missed this, if he's--oh. "You've done this before? Like, with a girl?"

"Well, with girls, yeah. Three of them, over the years."

"When?"

"Thirteen--" you go wide-eyed at this--"and sixteen, seventeen. I've actually done it a bunch of times." You figured you'd be jealous, and kind of pissed that he didn't damn well tell you earlier, but you're too busy feeling turned on again. This boy shouldn't just be playing for one team. Team Ladies should get him too, you think, making yourself laugh.

"What?"

"It's silly; just thought it's good you can play for Team Ladies too."

That makes him laugh, fingers going from stroking your thighs back to your panties, gently running his fingers over them, almost tickling you.  
"One girl couldn't, you know, get off through underwear..." he said, as his fingers slid under the trim, pushing them to the side to just brush his fingertips over your outer lip. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said, and his fingers delved into your core, stroking your lips from the bottom up to circle around your clit, sliding back down to slide his middle finger just inside your opening, watching your face as he pulls your panties aside more with his other hand.

"D'you like that?"

"S-sometimes, if the guys not too rough," you say, blushing. You really didn't think he would be, though. He's been so careful with you. 

He frowns, looking at you so...softly. "Oh, babe," he whispers, sliding back up to your clit, getting it even wetter, then pressing his thumb to the side of it, finger sliding between your lips before stopping at your opening, just rubbing around it. You shift to get more, both inside and more on your clit as just his fingertip slides in, still making circles, as his thumb does the same over your clit. Dear god, he's good at this.

He's being such a tease though; you find yourself trying to squeeze down, mostly on nothing, getting, well, hungrier for it. You usually don't feel like this: during masturbation, you focus on your clit and lips, and with guys, they typically go inside, even with fingers, too fast, or too hard. You usually prefer to feel that sharp ache building in your vagina until you come a few times, finding it disappointing when it's quelled before it becomes too much to stand by something inside, fingers, dick, or otherwise.

"What do you want me to do, y/n? How do you like it?" The questions muddy your thoughts, leaving only wanting to come, to contract around his finger as his thumb circles faster around you clear in your head.

"Faster, with your thumb, Bren." He does, going just a bit too hard until you tilt yourself back a bit and he gentles, keeping the speed up but with a lighter pressure. You're not sure if it'd end up feeling better to delay his finger in you until after you come again, or if you should soothe it now, so you decide to wait it out more, letting him keep making those slower circles around the rim of your opening. This is really fun, sexy, and almost frustrating at the same time--but the frustration is more coming from having the choice than from the teasing. You're not used to it, but glad to have it.

Your back bows as you tense up, grabbing his hand for a few seconds to guide him in bringing you over the edge. Something else that usually doesn't happen: a guy not only asking, but letting you guide his hand.

The sharpness almost hurts, so you slide his finger inside, till it touches your cervix, rocking his palm against you, holding him there as you squeeze around him, both from the contractions and you purposely clamping down on him. You move his finger back to the mouth of your vagina after the contractions and sharpness fades, and he's keeps palming your clit and circling with his fingertip, slow and soft.

You grin, catching sight of how damn hot he looks; he's just touching you, but he's flushed, breath coming fast, and he'd been talking to you through bringing you off, saying you were so hot, felt so hot, and wet, that it was so sexy that you knew what you wanted, thank you for showing him how, he really wanted to make you feel good, to see you come again, did you know how great you were--all this crazy talk that just got you hotter. 

You want to come again, but want to see him do it again, too. He's been driving you insane. You roll off him as you strip your underwear off, then straddle him again. You tell him to gradually go faster and faster on you, build up to the pace you both had going before, and quickly reach over fumbling with his shorts. He catches on rapidly, lifting his hips, as one of your hands pulls the cotton down as the other rubs him through his briefs. You pull those down too, and he stops rubbing you to help you get him naked underneath you.

One hand quickly strokes over himself, like he couldn't help it, as his other finds it's way back between your legs, palming over you, getting your wetness all over his hand, then using that to slide over himself. Dear fucking god, you're looking down at his hand, stroking himself between you, and he's making these obscene noises, making you unsure whether you want to touch yourself or him more. You run your hand over his balls, and he whimpers, jerking into both of your touches. You move yourself back, so you can stroke over his thighs, running back up to his balls. 

"Please, please, squeeze them," he moans, so you do, squeeze and roll them in your hand. "You--you can go harder," he shyly says, and you do. You trace a saliva slicked fingertip on your free hand in circles over the tip of his dick, peeping out of his hand, and he tenses up, moaning so much and loud you're worried about the dorm neighbours hearing that filthy, sinful mouth of his, his jizz spurting over his own belly and hand and yours as you both work him through it. You briefly rub some of his jizz over the tip, feeling naughty, wanting to taste it. You slide your hand down him as he softens, his own hand splaying across his curls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moans, going lax, eyes staying shut, throwing an arm over them. You think he's down for the count, and you still would like one or two more, but it was still really good; the best time you've had with someone, so it's enough. But he's saying, still trying to catch his breath, "Shit, y/n, forgot about you. You still want to, don't you, babe?", looking at you through hooded eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bden in panties and/or you in boxers/briefs. Him in skirts, dresses, sliding your hands up his thighs, rubbing him over the panties, etc but without any “forced feminization” or humiliation tones. One of you wearing silk panties while the other teases the other over them. Dry humping through undies. Sliding his dick under your panties, rubbing your vulva on him, making sure the silk rubs over him too. Mouthing over them, pushing them aside to get to each other, pulling his dick out so it peeks out the top.

\---

Cunnilingus (dat mouth, holy fuck), facesitting, 69ing, moving against his mouth/face. Him using his chin & nose as well. Thumbs gently rubbing over the bulbs underneath the lower labia while he sucks the clit or upper vulva more generally. Guiding him with hands on his head, or getting him to watch while you use your fingers/palm/knuckles, then he mimics you with his mouth, tongue, hands. Sliding fingers into you if you want them, where you want them (eg pressing up midway, or brushing over your cervix, or circularly rubbing around the mouth of your vagina).

\---

Brendon being really into seeing women masturbate, asking them to touch themselves in front of him, being so glad women can make themselves feel so good & orgasm whenever they want, however many times they want, being really grateful when women share that with him, using it to get them off with his hand, mouth, thigh, etc. Asking women to “use” different parts of him, move against him, etc to get themselves off.


	5. Brendon's all he can eat buffet (I know the title is cheesy) p 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this ficlet in 2 parts (it'll likely actually only be 2 parts this time around), then either some more college bi bden massage au or starting a cabin eat out contest. I'll have the other part up this weekend.
> 
> Thanks for the reads and kudos, I really appreciate it! :)

It's only the second time you're making out, but Brendon whispers in your ear between kisses, "This is fast, and I'm not expecting you to, but I wanted to let you know, I really want to go down on you. A lot. Whenever you're ready." 

Your breath catches, not sure what to say. That's new--a guy not only volunteering, wanting to, but offering out of the blue. You've been turned on from his kisses and touches, but you've never seen each other in less than summer clothing, and this thing with him, whatever it is, is new. 

He continues, picking up on your hesitance. "Hey, no pressure, y/n. Just an offer, no strings attached. I want to make you feel good, honey, as good as you can feel," he murmurs against your neck, and that's new too--a guy not expecting anything in return. His hands are sliding over your sides, stroking your hips and outer thighs, but you're becoming aware of how he's carefully avoiding getting too close to your crotch. And with those words, goddamn, you feel like he's teasing you. You move the hands in his hair to his jaw, lifting him back up to your mouth. 

Fuck, his lips, you think, as you giggle, then moan, into his mouth. You can feel how aroused you are now as you wriggle against him, swollen lips sliding against each other aided by your building wetness. You can feel his arousal too, sending a jolt of pleasure through your belly to your core. Does he really like doing that? "B, how much do you want to?" you ask against his neck. Now he moans, oh god'ing as he kisses you again, hands sliding onto your pelvis now, but not yet touching your mound. 

"So much, y/n, you have no idea. I've been wanting to since seconds after we started kissing now. Thought about it, my mouth there--" here he just brushes a couple fingertips over the crotch of your pants--"after we first made out, that night." 

A scenario of him jerking off while thinking about doing that with you pops into your head. "Did--did you want to touch yourself from thinking about it?" The question leaving your lips shocks you, and his eyes widen, breath getting heavier, and the way he looks at you gets... hungrier. 

He nods, hands now on your inner thighs, inching upwards. "I did, y/n. Fuck, just the thought of it... I came so hard. I barely lasted a couple minutes." His talk is so heated, yet he blushes.

But you're not embarrassed for him at that; you're too damned turned on. "That's not bad, B, that's... so. Fucking. Hot. Do you even know hot you're getting me?"

His hand cups you through your jeans, and you give in to the urge to press down on him. You can't help it, you don't want to help it, so you grab that plump ass of his, pulling him to you, so his dick is pressed against your thigh. He fucking whimpers, hips instinctively pressing against you, and you're dizzy with want. 

"Can I, y/n, can I?" He's begging, and the fact that he's pleading to go down on you is just...fucking hell, wow.

You feel like undoing your own jeans, telling him to get down on his knees for you, the thought combined with him humping your thigh while palming you in circles driving you crazy, getting you so close. You thrust against him more, reach your hand down to get his hand into the right rhythm and pressure on you, and seconds later you're moaning and panting into his mouth as you grip his ass with your other hand, coming. You feel like you're going to faint because you're so lightheaded, so you put your head on his shoulder, taking in his moans and gasps as he keeps up with his hand and crotch on you. 

"Gonna come for me, baby boy?" you murmur, making him stutter in his rhythm as he groans, teeth grazing over where your shoulder meets your neck. 

He nods, eyes mostly closed. "This was supposed to be about you, sweetie, fuck. You drive me crazy." He slows his hips, guides you with his free hand on your hip, other still on your groin, against the wall. His hand slides from your hip to the button on your jeans. "Wanna make you feel good with my mouth, y/n. I'm really good at it, please. Wanna see you, feel you, taste you, as you come with my head between your legs."

"Fuck, Bren. If you're half as good at doing it as you are at talking about doing it, I'll be coming in seconds flat. Shit. Wanna feel your mouth, wanna come, please." Now you're pleading, hands pressing on his shoulders, and he grins so damn wide as he gets on his knees, fingers fumbling to open your jeans. You help him, lifting your legs to get out of them. You go to remove your panties too, but he stops you, nuzzling his nose against the cotton, looking up at you as he puts his mouth over it, feeling your wetness through it, adding more with his own saliva. Holy fuck do you need to come again. You say just that, hooking your fingers in the waistband, and he groans against you, sending vibrations through you. He pulls away, holding your bare ass in his hands as you kick your underwear off to the side. 

He hooks one leg over his shoulder with his left hand, then moves it back to holding your ass while his right spreads you open more, letting him get a good look for a few seconds while you get more desperate for him. You want to grab his head, so you do, thrusting your pelvis towards him, and thank fuck, he takes the hint, burying his face against you.

You've never done this standing up, didn't occur to you until him and that filthy mouth of his that a woman could get oral while standing, but yep, women sure could. You're not sure how long you can remain upright; the blood that should be in your head has rushed to between your legs instead, but it's a moot worry. Within a minute of his lips sucking your clit in--he wasn't playing around now, you thought you both had had enough teasing already--as you guided him with your hands carded through his hair and words telling him to suck just a little softer, let you move against his face, and he did, you were riding out an orgasm. Dizzy, but still upright. 

"Keep going, baby. You're so fucking good at this. Fuck, your mouth..." You moved against him more, and he took it, oh god, moaning against you, hands gripping your hips, holding you up. "Go a bit faster, B, please," you said, and your legs started shaking, seizing up again. After this one, you managed to open your eyes, gazing down at him as he massaged your hips, still sucking your upper core, gathering more of you in his mouth, his own eyes closed, looking blissed out. Jesus, he really liked this, didn't he. You stroked his hair, and he moved into it, pulling back enough to sigh contentedly, gazing up at you. Holy fuck, his eyes looked so...adoring. 

"Want another?" he said, lips moving against you. You nodded, and his mouth pushed against you again, kissing you with those puffy lips before they opened around you, tongue lapping over you before relying more on sucking. His thumb found your opening, just making circles around it, pressing the tip in, then sliding back outside, then leaving. 

"Keep doing that, B, c'mon." He nods against you, moving back from your thigh to your core, rubbing back around on either side of the opening, sporadically slipping in. "Harder, with your mouth. Bit more. And softer with your thumb. Y-yeah, like that." Seconds later, you're coming again, moving less against him now that more of your vulva is getting attention. It makes for a somewhat different sensation too; you like it, it's almost an ache, it's so pleasurable. You are so fucking dizzy now, and your clit is getting too sensitive. "Just go around my clit now ok? I'm not done but--" 

"It's getting too much?" he finishes as he keeps thumbing you, pulling off to move to the side, your outer labia, running the flat of his tongue gently over you.

"Long strokes, yeah, sweetie," you gasp, and he's licking you from bottom to top, going back and forth between sides, gazing up at you to gauge your reaction as he goes to your inner lips. "Yeah, that's good too, just don't get too close yet." He adds in his lips, dragging them along yours, and you laugh while being really turned on still, telling him what a clever boy he is, and he chuckles, sending more sensation through you. 

Your arousal has been staying constant since the last orgasm, only slowly building, and you realize his knees have got to be hurting by now. Seriously, how can he be looking so blissed out on his knees, period, and for that long?


	6. Brendon's all he can eat buffet p 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fibbed again: the cunnilingus focused fic will be 3 parts.
> 
> Has mentions of pregnancy concerns, because you and Brendon get distracted again (outercourse, not piv). (There would also be concern around certain STIs but they have not been mentioned, either in reference to the oral sex or non-enveloping genital rubbing.)

"C'mon, Brendon," you say, and he looks up at you again, still lapping over you. "Let's go to the couch or something."

He draws his face away from you, hands running over your thighs, looking up at you. "Alright," he reluctantly says, standing up, and leading you to the couch. You realize that while you're half naked, he's still fully clothed, and that really needs to be remedied. You think he's going to let you lay down, but instead, he sits facing you, drawing you to him, lifting your shirt to mouth over your belly as he cups your ass, saying, "Can you still stand, or d'you want to sit on my face, darlin'?"

Well fuck you sideways. You can't help picturing it, straddling his face, as he's laid out naked on the couch, his arousal unmistakable, hands grabbing your hips, pulling you down as he sucks and licks and mouths you, making you whimper and clench your pelvic and thigh muscles together for some friction. His damned fingers find your core, running over the closed outer lips, then slipping in a bit to gather up your wetness, and he brings them to his mouth, sucking on them as he looks up at you, and you are so turned on it hurts. 

"Bren, yeah, that. Want you naked first. Then lay down, so I can..." You can think it, but can't say it, hands already taking his shirt off as he lifts his arms in the air. Jesus, his torso, and arms. And he says he doesn't work out--what a bullshitter. You want to take your time undressing him, run your hands all over him, even use your mouth, but you want to get him naked on his back so you can ride his face and come again even more, and you've already gotten his jeans off, and his boxers are following. Fuck he's gorgeous. 

You straddle his hips as he lays down, realizing that ejaculate is drying on his semi-hard dick and pelvis. "Fuck, B, just this made you come?" You trace your fingers through some before grinding down on him, mixing your juices together, as he blushes.

"Pretty much, yeah. Told you I really like it."

"Jesus, you weren't lying, were you?" You keep moving on him, both of you gasping. He responds, sliding himself along your lips. "Apparently, you really like this too, don't you?" He moans into your mouth as you kiss him. "Not sure what I want to do more, honey. Should I stay here, or slide on up to this talented mouth of yours?" Sometimes, the words weren't so hard to say. He already made them easier, made you want to say them.

"Whatever you want to do. It's all good to me. We've got time for both."

"Yeah we do," you say, grinning at how he's so easygoing, pliant, even when you're in the states you're in, and start sliding along him with purpose.  
His hands fly to your hips. "Wait, it's probably not likely, but it still could--are you on anything?"

You look down at him confused for a second until you realize what he's asking. "No..." It hits you that what you're doing could result in--whoa whoa whoa, he's right; it makes sense. Those fuckers can swim. You scramble onto your knees over him as you do the math in your head. "But my period's due in, like, three days. So I don't think we need to worry."

He breathes a sigh of relief, and so do you. "To be on the safe side, I could clean us off, and get a--not for...but just for this--condom? Either way, would still love to get you on my face, y/n. What do you want?" he suggests while petting your hips and outer thighs.

A man volunteering to use a condom? While not even actually getting to be, well, inside, but on? Who loves eating pussy? God fucking damn--is this guy from another planet or something? (The planet of the cunning linguists? The cliche makes you chuckle anyway.) This is doing your head in, in a fantastic way. Like how did he happen, and how could women get more of him? Well, more of other guys like him. You doubt you'd want to share. (Well, maybe with Spence--but you cut the thought off. Quit being such a hussy and focus, y/n, you tell yourself.)

You're not used to options like this, but, boy, did you like them.

"Yeah--want your mouth again, too. But everything sounds good. We're ok, don't need to worry, but I wouldn't object either." And the words can still be hard to say, but you think it'll only get easier as time goes on with him. 

"Ok, y/n, hold on a minute." He moves from underneath you and, naked as the day he was born, bounds upstairs. It gives you a great opportunity to check out his ass. God, his band mates were right when they joked about it: what an applebottom. Your hand finds its way between your legs as you lay back on the couch.

"OK, got--fuck, sweetheart..." His voice goes soft, and your hand flies away from your clit as your eyes snap open. You were so close, your pelvis can't still, and you can still feel how built up, how near to climax you were. "Holy shit, y/n, please don't stop. You knowing how to make yourself feel good, and doing that, in front of me..."

You're embarrassed at getting caught, and frustrated. You thought he'd be put off, or something. You had tried it with one other guy before, and he just got huffy and insulted, thinking he already knew everything, that you shouldn't need anything but him, especially his dick in your vagina, which just didn't do the trick for you. Brendon for sure didn't seem like that, but you still thought that masturbating was something shameful in women, or something you shouldn't do, or would make him feel inadequate when he had been way beyond adequate. Like off the charts in comparison to any other guy.

"You like seeing it?" He nods. "It's just... you made me feel so good, wanted more of it, you make me not want to stop--hell, until I pass out from exhaustion. Like you'd stick with me through it till then?"

He bites his lip, and smiles so wickedly--he is so hot--your hand slides back down, brushing over the hair there, and you open your legs to give him a better view. He sits cross legged in front of you at the end of the couch, wipes and condoms still in hand--you raise your eyebrows at the box--as you make circles over yourself. He's looking at you so adoringly, almost like when he was looking up at you while he was on his knees, sucking you off (you're already thinking in that phrase--he definitely sucked you, and if the phrase used for oral on a guy fits...) and the recent memory nearly sets you off. Just a few more... you circle faster with two fingers, sliding the skin over your nub mostly, not pressing much on it yet (still sensitive), and your eyes snap shut, thankfully (still embarrassed), as you seize up, legs shaking as you come again.

"Babe," he says, voice thick. "Should I get you...?" he brushes his own fingers over a lip, and you remember, nodding. Better late than never. He gets a wipe out of the container, and brings both hands to you, one using a thumb to brush wetly over the side of your lip, right next to your fingers, as his fingers splay over your thigh pushing you open more, the other wiping over you from under your clit down. "Don't know how much good this'll do; at least they got the jizz off me." The concern is really touching, in more ways than one, and isn't helping your arousal dissipate. You move your fingers, and he brings the wipe over the top of your sex, then over the hair. Well, his jizz did end up there too, you think, giggling. 

"I could clean you up more, with my mouth?" he offers, tossing the wipe aside as he grasps onto your thighs.

You nod, remembering his earlier offers, the face sitting, and oh boy. You squeeze your muscles together a few times, building up your arousal more. "On your back?" 

"Yeah, sweetheart," he says quietly, as you get up to let him lay down. As he places a pillow under his head he says, "Gonna sit on my face now?" 

"Fuck, B. Yeah, I'm totally going to. Gonna..." You take a deep breath, then force the words out, as dirty as you can say aloud, "Going to spread myself out over your face, get my wetness all over you." He goes wideeyed at that, breathes deep, almost moaning. 

To hide the fact that you could die of embarrassment, you grasp a hold of his erection with the hand you had used on yourself, rubbing two wet fingertips over the underside of the tip, making him swear and jerk his hips. You can't decide which way you should face when you're on his face--climbing up and just sitting while looking at his face, or facing away from him--the earlier would be better stimulation, more on the clit, but the other way, he could do the lower part more, where he was using his thumb on earlier, and you'd have better access to his body, his dick, be able to see them, but not his face. Oh, what a tragic dilemma to have, you think, laughing as you crawl over him.


	7. Brendon's all he can eat buffet p 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3/3. I'm tempted to expand on this one but will get back to the college au first :) I'm also thinking of doing an imagine where the reader gets to ride Brendon's ass. I was looking at a photoset series appreciating Bden's booty earlier today, and whoa boy. That's an ass that should be played with, a lot. I only hope that women have already gotten to rub off on it.
> 
> Thanks again for all the reads and kudos! I'm really grateful.

You trail over his torso as you scuffle up on your knees, the pleasure it sends through you surprising you, but you're impatient for his mouth, thinking maybe you'll try rubbing over him there next time--you definitely want a next time, and time after that... and he sure seems like he does too. He's grabbing your ass to pull you to him, other hand lifting your knee over his shoulder and you eagerly take the hint, settling above his face, and oh, god his mouth. You look down at his closed eyes, and he looks so blissed out again, flat of his long tongue gliding over as much as he can, moaning against you. He pulls you down on him more by your hips, making you kind of sit on his collarbone as his head tilts to follow, mouth sliding up to the top half, chin against the lower as he slowly sucks, tongue still pressed against you.

You can feel yourself climbing to orgasm again, one hand grasping the arm of the couch while the other cards through his hair, just running through it absentmindedly as you look down at him. You tug a bit, and he moans even more, eyes fluttering open. "Bren, can I?" you ask, moving a bit against his face.

"God, fuck yeah. Make yourself feel good, babe," he murmurs, lips still ghosting over you, teasing, so you do. His eyes slip shut again, mouth going back to work.

You find yourself gripping the couch arm, trying to keep gentle on his head but still pushing him to you even more as you move against him, your movements combining with his mouth to have you on the edge of coming within a couple minutes. "J-just, more on the clit, keep making circles a bit harder." He obliges with his tongue and in seconds, you're getting off, again, head pounding, shaking and seizing up as you come, relying mostly on his movements in those seconds. You've been moaning, now more than him, but he's still making these desperate sounds that shoot straight to your sex, making you gasp at how turned on you still are. 

You start moving against him again, working to another, tilting his head so his chin presses against you more as you tilt your pelvis. He opens his mouth more on you, slurping the length of his tongue along you, and it finally hits you that, damn, he has a long tongue. Wide too. It can cover a lot of your vulva, and you're both using that to full advantage as you ride his tongue, sliding along it, hoping you're not being too rough with him, but the boy takes it, massaging your thighs and hips and ass while letting you set the pace. You press yourself forward a bit, pressing his nose to your clit, switching to circling on him, and that sets you off again, and his noises are now really muffled against you, sending vibrations through you more. You want to pass out, and are worried about the poor boy being able to breathe, but know you can come again in seconds if you keep it up, are aching for it, so you do. 

After that orgasm rushes through you, you don't think you can stay upright, so you lay back on him, moving your core away from his mouth, gasping, realizing that your hair is fanning over his dick, which is leaking precum. Fuck. His chest is heaving too, partially because you obstructed his breathing, and you feel guilty.

"Sorry, Bren. Fuck. That was crazy." You're still trying to catch your breath, and get enough blood back in your brain to form coherent sentences.

"What're you sorry for, y/n?" he murmurs, as you lift your head to look at his flushed face, lips swollen and wet from you. 

"Next time--assuming you want a next time, 'cuz, fuck, I do--I won't...hump your damn nose."

He laughs at that, thumb finding your lips, massaging from the bottom to the top. "No worries. Was worth it, seeing, feeling you like that." His thumb finds your clit, and you want to squeeze your thighs around him, hold him there, till you come again. His actions and words are driving you fucking crazy with want.

"Well, I do have hands, and so do you. We can spare your nose." You turn your head, breath getting heavier as his thumb circles you, and you can see his dick jerk, more precum appearing, just from that. Damn. His dick must've been going even more when he was eating you out, judging by those noises he made, and how he came in his pants earlier, the sight and thought sending more lust through you. He switches hands, and you can hear him moan, dick flexing again, and you manage to look at him, sucking your juice off his thumb. 

"Holy fuck, Brendon... Bet you could come again, just from eating me out, huh?" He rubs you faster at that, moaning at your words. "Maybe even just from this. Tasting me on your hands as you make me come with them while I'm spread out in front of your face. God, you're crazy. That's so hot." Seeing his dick moving in the air even more at that makes you continue. "Should we wait and see? I wanna see you come Bren. Gonna be an even bigger babe than you already are and come for me?" Your own words and thoughts must be turning you on more than you thought, because you can feel yourself approaching that cliff again, moving against his thumb now to get off, it hitting you, waves pulsing over you as you can feel yourself squeezing down rhythmically as he strokes you through it, sliding back between your lips after, idly touching them.

Now you can tell he's moving too, hips moving up, just getting a little bit of stimulation from your fanned out hair. "Poor baby, must be getting blue balls, huh?" Fuck, you can't believe the way you're talking to him, teasing him. And he's taking it; you're lucky he's not like other guys--this would be a really dangerous game with a lot of other guys, one you wouldn't dare play, knowing you could lose, horribly, at their whim. Maybe you should tell him to jerk off, but you want to get him off yourself even more. You turn your head, breathe on him a moment, maneuvering yourself to cup his balls. You wriggle on him to sit up, then get up so you can kneel next to him beside the couch. You lean over, kiss his thighs, stroking his balls again, as he moans even more, and whimpers. "Baby boy, want me to kiss it better? Should I just kiss...these..." you pause as you kiss each one, adding a suck, "or should I kiss here too..." your hand wraps around his dick, just holding, as his hips thrust himself through your fist, your head resting on his thighs, looking up at him.

"Oh god, oh fuck, such a tease, y/n. Fucking love it though," he moans gratefully as you lift your head, and he moves even more. You bring a hand between your thighs, sliding your open palm over yourself, adding to your increasing arousal, gathering up your slick, and switch hands, mixing your fluids together--again, you remember, getting even more turned on--as you slide from the wet tip down, up again, him still moving. You move your free hand to his hip, slowing him, and just lick over him a couple times, not even getting to slide your mouth down him before he starts crying out "Fuck, y/n, I'm gonna--I'm coming." 

You had already tasted him, bittersweet, with your tongue and he's really gotten you crazy, so you decide to go for it, closing your eyes as you slip the tip into your mouth and suck and stroke him through it as he spurts repeatedly over your tongue. His hand is in your hair, but he's just holding you, and you can tell he's trying not to push down, or himself into you, and you're grateful, making you suck harder, swallowing as you squeeze his balls through it, other hand still slowly pumping him, mouth sliding down further when his dick stops twitching, sucking softly. You're still going even as he's going limp, both his dick and his body more generally. His moans quiet down, and he tries to catch his breath, hand now stroking your hair as you nuzzle his softening dick with your nose, breathing him in, hands trailing over his thighs, then hips. You climb back on him and your mouth follows, continuing over his pelvis, belly, detouring at his nipples. His breathing deepens again, and you can feel his length give a half-hearted twitch against your thigh. 

Suddenly, his hands are on your ass, pushing you forwards. "Bet you're aching to get off again, y/n. Get on up here," he murmurs, as you get with the program, because, yeah, you can probably manage another, and doing that to him turned you on so much, crawling up him by your knees. This was all sorts of crazy; hands down, this is the most you've come with anyone--it's been over a half dozen, must be eight--and yeah, you do manage up to ten sometimes when you're masturbating and have lots of time--but consider coming twice great, and three a miracle with a guy. This is off the charts. He still wanted to get you off, after coming twice himself and almost assuredly feeling like melting into the couch. 

And oh fuck, there he was, pulling your hips down, spreading you more over his mouth, licking broad stripes over you before gathering your clit and part of your lips in his mouth and sucking softly, gradually getting firmer, as your hand finds his hair, carding through it, both of you noisy. Your other hand slaps down on the back of the couch, fingers digging in, as you tense up, pushing his face to you more, bursting as you hump in short rapid thrusts. "Holy fuck, fuck, fuck Brendon...." you pant, as the orgasm grips you, bordering on pain, leaving an ache in your clit and elsewhere. "Gonna pass the fuck out, holy shit," you say, as you gasp for breath. He's switched to licking you again, all over, as your hips just move slightly again. "I might be able to manage another if I'm laying down, but my head'll explode if I have to stay upright. Might be all come'd out..." 

He gives you one more broad slurp, then two, before swatting then rubbing your ass, saying, "Alright then..." Ok, that worked in the moment, but reminds you how much he's been touching your ass. You don't think you've even touched his once you got naked, which really, if you weren't half stupid and languid from so many orgasms, you'd remedy right now, resolving to next time as you lay back on the couch, adjusting the pillow under your head as his hands swipe over your thighs, opening you up to him. 

He gets teasy now, just brushing his thumbs along along where your regular skin and labia meet. It's giving you time to recover, come down a bit, before trying to build again, and you wonder how he knows. Well, he must have a lot of experience with it, with getting girls, then women off, over and over, and the thought, surprisingly, doesn't make you jealous, but warm and even hornier, because it means that he's been this good with other girls and women. maybe others taught him well, maybe he's just really good at reading what we want, and is passing it along to you. The words slip out: "You're such a good boy, Bren. Stay our good boy..."

He doesn't get weirded out at that; you were worried he would--but it made sense, considering what you've already found coming out of your mouth when he was driving you wild. It turns him on; his eyes and breathing get heavy, and he gets on his belly between your legs, breathing you in, tracing over you with his nose, then just brushing his lips over you, slowly adding to the heat that's quickly becoming a throbbing. 

You start moving your pelvis, pushing against him, and he takes the hint, running a quick broad tongue over you before softly kissing your clit, opening to draw it in, suckling. Your thighs squeeze around his head, hopefully not hard, holding him to you, and the noise he makes against you sounds desperate and wrecked, turning you on even more. How women can keep away from him, you don't know. Hell, how men stay away from him, you don't know--you remember him telling you a while back when you were both drinking about fucking around with guys, off and on, from thirteen to twenty-two, and thinking about those plump lips of his around some lucky fucker's dick, maybe even a band mate's, dear fucking god. Your hands find his hair, stroking through, and both of you get louder. Within seconds, you can feel yourself clenching up, it hitting you so hard it hurts, even sending cramps through your uterus, an ache that's almost a sharp pain shooting through much of between your legs, inside and out as your legs shake through it.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." you gasp. "I--that totally matched how many I can manage," you take a deep breath, rubbing your hand over your eyes, "during masturbation, but I'm--my cooch is gonna fucking break if we try for any more."

He laughs, pulling away to kiss over your mound, belly, resting his head there as your hands find their way back in his hair, massaging over his scalp, making him sigh and nuzzle his nose against you. "Maybe we can try breaking that record, next time." 

Little did either of you know, you already did.


	8. When a massage is not just a massage p 4/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4 of the au college bden is bi fic. I usually love Brendon's awkward dirty flirtatiousness, so I hope I managed to include a toned down version of that. 
> 
> I have a 50 hour work week coming up, so I'll likely only post again next Sunday/Mon. I'll try to post a few snippets/drabbles in between.
> 
> I welcome comments, kudos, prompts. Thanks for reading.

You lay on top of him, pressing your wet bellies together. "It's ok, it's been really good. I don't need to." You tell him between kisses, wiping your hand on the sheets, trying not to press your mound against him, trying to slow your breathing, calm the fuck down.

"But you want to?" he asks, the hand that had been gripping the sheet sliding up your outer thigh, to your hip, the other hand that's between you running over your belly, resting against your curls. "I want you to. Want to see you." You're moving yourself against him for sure now, lips open against his soft length.

There's no use denying it. "Yeah, Bren." You shove down your embarrassment, letting your thoughts come out. "Still so turned on. You're so good, it's crazy."

He does a hammy eyebrow wiggle at that, then goes for the kleenex beside the bed, moving his wet hand from you to wipe it off. "Course I am," he winks, making you laugh as he slides another tissue between you, haphazardly wiping your bellies. You take it, doing it more thoroughly than he can manage, before tossing it, thinking it reaches the garbage, but not really caring at the moment.

"You're hotter, though." He grabs your ass, pressing you down on him. "I won't be much use for a few minutes--" as if on que, he yawns--"but you should still get off, you can use my thigh--or if you want, it'd be so hot to watch you touch yourself. Do you--" he moves the hand that's still between you so a finger can lazily stroke over the top of your clit, combining into a holy fuck--"masturbate? Hope you do, y/n, hope you can make yourself feel so good, whenever you want. Make yourself come as much as you want." You move on him more, so wet still you easily slide along him. His breath catches, and he moans. 

You briefly debate it, still feeling really shy about opening yourself before him, and using your hand on yourself. You've never done that in front of anyone--but he makes you feel so sexy, and he's your best friend--but it seems...wrong, even though he just jerked off in front of you. Guys are supposed to jack off, not girls, and the only women who seemed to were some of the girls in the small amount of porn you'd seen, who were usually viewed with a mixture of lust and contempt by the guys who made it and the guys who jacked off to it. 

"Fuck, your pussy, it's so...fuck."

Your thoughts get jolted by that word--it had always sounded like a terrible word when other guys said it, like some bad, cruel joke, or like something they owned, as if it existed for them, yet still less ugly than most other words for what's between your legs. Brendon said it so differently, like it meant gorgeoussexytouchablekissable..., with that softness, awe, in his voice mixed with want and need.

It was weird to think of a dick as cute, yet that's how you'd describe his. You liked how it felt against you soft, but realized that might be too much for him. You'd never rubbed yourself on a guy's thigh before, didn't know you could, but it makes sense: if you can rub on a boy's dick and pelvis, why not his thigh?

"I-I do--well, I stopped in junior high, after doing it for years. I didn't start again till, well..." You don't know if you can say it; even after what you've done with him so far, saying this is making you blush.

"Till when?" he breathed.

You take a deep breath, kiss and nose his neck so you aren't looking at each other. "Till you."

"Fuck me, y/n. Goddamn." He pauses. "Wanna sit on my face?" He tenses a bit as the words rush out. "Oh god, I mean, if you'd want to, if you'd--I didn't mean to be that--" he waves his hand--"blunt." 

Now he's the embarrassed one, and when you look, laughing, his other hand is covering his eyes. "Hey, Casanova," you giggle, and he peeks through his fingers, so you shimmy your shoulders. "You're a giant goober." You kiss him, then shift over to his thigh. "Lucky for you, you're a cute goober."

"Thank fuck for that," he chuckles. 

"Besides, takes one to know one," you say, as you work up the nerve to press on his thigh, closing your eyes. "I haven't done this before, but it's probably not that different from dry humping right?" 

He runs his hand over your back, drawing his other hand away from his face. "Just move how you want, do what feels good," he whispers, as he runs that hand through your hair. 

You moan contentedly. "You're so good, B. Ryan's a lucky boy." Your eyes snap open--Ryan, you had forgotten about him. Well, honestly, not forgotten; managed to push him aside. Was-was Brendon cheating on him? They seemed exclusive, jokes aside. You had met Ryan a few times, and they looked at each other like the other hung the fucking moon. You didn't want to be partly at fault for messing with that.

"Brendon?" You licked your lips nervously. You had managed to still, but remained pressed on his thigh, feeling guilty at the arousal still coursing through you.

"Mmm?" He strokes his hand down your back, then up, then makes circles all over as you struggle with the words.

"Did--Is--Are you and Ryan supposed to be exclusive?" You may as well come straight out with it.

He shakes his head. "Not really." You look at him. "Not the best explanation. We're not supposed to go behind each other's backs with anything but tell each other first--and well, I told him about liking you last month."

You grin at that, let yourself move on him again. "Really?" Your is heart going fast out of happiness now.

"Yeah, there's another girl he likes too, Jac--he's been talking online with her, and he's met her in person a couple times--and he used to see Spence, too, before we left for college."

Oh wow, oh wow. You so wish you had talked about all this sooner. "So, you'll be telling him about this?" you ask, your breath catching as you found a nice rhythm. Oh, yes, this was a good one, arousal pooling in your lower belly and crotch again.

"Y-yeah, but not, like, the details..." he trails off, looking at you, and swallows, nervous. "Unless... you want me too?"

You moan against his neck. "May-maybe. If he wants to hear them." You can feel yourself blushing, hard. Unbidden, a vision of them in bed, naked, Brendon telling Ryan about you, about you coming on his hand, as he jerks Ryan off, fills your mind. "Fuck, Brendon, fuck." You're moving faster against him now, grinding down on him, wanting to come, needing to. "Can you imagine?" you ask him rhetorically, between kissing along his neck and collarbone. He chuckles at that, hand finding your ass, pushing you down on him more, then letting go to just rest in the small of your back.

His other hand finds it's way into your hair, then jaw, lifting your head to kiss you, sliding back into your hair, and you wrap an arm around him, tilting him closer to you as you start humping in a back and forth motion over him. You get so damn close, but can't come, so you switch to a firm circular one, pressing down, tilting your hips to press your clit more against his thigh, and keep on, and on, going even harder, until you feel it snap in you, climaxing. "Fuck, Brendon, fuck..." you gasp, moaning against his mouth, and he rolls you over on your back, gazing hazily down at you.

"Fuck, y/n, do you even know how crazy you get me? You're so damn. Hot." He punctuates his words with his hand, running over your pubic hair, then into your folds, stroking over your inner lips, making you want to come even more. 

"It is crazy, B. Shit..." you respond, moving against him. He removes his hand. "No, don't stop."

He grins, and says, "what if I do this instead?" And he's slotting his thigh against you again, resting his weight partially on you, partially on one arm, and you're moving on him again before you can even think about it. He pulls away from kissing you more to slide his fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking your slick off them, looking at you, and holy fuck. You're picturing those full lips sliding down Ryan's dick, making you more desperate. You lick your own lips, moaning, thighs grasping onto his, and the image switches to Brendon's head between your legs, lips and tongue sliding all over your core, tongue pressing into you, repeatedly, then sliding up to suckle your clit, and dear fucking god, you need to come. Damn, Brendon's offhanded face-sitting comment, then him sucking his fingers plus these thoughts you've already been having about him for the last couple months really combined to do your fucking head in, in a fantastic way. You grab his ass, pushing his thigh down on you more, tilting your hips again, down this time, so it's on the top more, pushing against him harder, those thoughts still dancing in your mind, and it hits again, making your head fly back, hitting the pillow pretty hard, legs shaking as your pelvis spasms against him. 

You realize through your moans that's he's been getting noisy too, not just breathing heavy, but moaning, and that gets to you even more, but shit, you don't know if you can... You're getting exhausted. Jeez, humping his thigh, particularly on your back, is probably the most work, because he isn't really doing anything, and it's not as if your hand is also working, and you're not used, at least not yet, to the build up, getting it to come fast. And it's different, more full bodied, and even more throughout your sex than when you're moving on a guy's crotch. "Getting sore, Bren. Like exhausted sore, not pain sore," you say, feeling it even in your thighs, hips and ass. 

"Darlin'," he says concerned, thigh shifting away as you let your thighs go lax, opening more as he just lays on you between your legs, still mostly limp, as you lightly wiggle around, trying to catch your breath. His lips find yours, and you can taste yourself on him, even before your tongue delves in to run over his. You wrap your arms around him and think: home.


	9. Brendon's new toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may constitute fluff, not just smut. May being the operative word. I like how I just meant this to be a longish paragraph, and it turned into this. But I managed to still keep it short. Yay me.
> 
> To summarize: Brendon Urie loves anal and prostate stimulation, you go to a sex toy store together, he makes it worth your while (as he always does), and y'all have damn fine times.

Brendon is apparently eager to receive anal stimulation, both external and internal, and prostate stimulation. He's talking about it while using his mouth and hand on your vulva, just tracing over your asshole with the fingers on his other hand while saying how it feels even better for him, so you try condom covered fingers on and in his while going down on him. He likes two fingers or a toy about that size, best, finding three fingers and larger toys too much. 

You go with him to a sex toy shop to pick out a nice sized one, unable to decide on just one, talking to each other about how much he likes it, how some are specifically designed to curve towards the prostate. He wonders how it would feel to have a vibrating one inside--he hasn't used that kind before, but wants to, so you tell him how good it feels to have a vibe in and on your pussy. He knows how much you like it, as you use the two you have sometimes with him. All this talk and the thoughts you're both having turns you and Brendon on, him blushing and trying to hide and will down his erection. You tease him about it, maybe brushing over his crotch surreptitiously, saying girls are lucky they can hide it, unlike boys. He ends up picking three, including one that is both curved and vibrates; he seems most excited about that one. You don't even make it home; you soon pull over in the car, undoing each other's pants, bringing each other off by hand. 

You both strip as you run to the bedroom once you get home after about three orgasms for you, one for him. He uses things on himself first after you open him a bit with your slicked, latexed fingers, rubbing the condom and lube covered toys first just outside, then pressing inside, seeing how it feels, not going for his prostate yet, letting you take over and jacking himself off as he can't take the intense unresolved arousal anymore. 

That vibrating curved one drives him wild, these desperate noises coming out of him, as he tells you with wonder how *good* it feels--"Seriously, how does it feel so fucking good, y/n. It's almost too much. I'm so f-fucking close. God fucking damn." He only needed a couple strokes on his dick before he was coming over his belly.

Sometimes, you use a strap on after he gets you off lots first, often by that mouth that you suspect is mother nature's gift to women (and men, but the ladies need and deserve it more), usually either with him laying on his back, pillow under his ass, legs wrapped around you, or even over your shoulders, or ass up, flushed wet dick swaying, asking to be stroked, or on his belly, letting him rub against the sheets. When you're facing each other, squeezed together, he can rub himself off on your belly. Other times, one or both of you wraps a hand around him, jerking him seriously, or letting him thrust into the grip, or even teasing, going too slow or too soft. If there is a vibrator on your clit while wearing the harness, you find yourself coming again while swaying your pelvis into him, shaking as you come, feeling exhausted just after one or two more. Without, you get so damn close, pressing and rotating against and into him, trying to get enough stimulation for yourself by rubbing against the harness and (indirectly) his ass, shocked the couple times you manage to come.

More than occasionally, he rides you, moving over the fingers, dildo, or vibrator pressing inside him either by your hand or harness.

You both learn, over several sessions, that he can come without penile stimulation, as long as there is lots of gentle prostate stimulation that when he's close gets firmer but not too hard. He hasn't managed that though with the curved vibrator--it seems to be too much, too soon, yet not enough on the prostate simultaneously. Your two curled fingers work the best, accompanied by teasing: stroking his balls, perineum, thighs, belly and/or nipples. It is a better bet if he does get his dick involved directly too at first, switching over to stimulation of everywhere but there later on. 

Typically though, either or both of you get too impatient for that, and he jerks himself off, or you do. Or use both hands and mouth on him to get him off, or he rubs between your thighs, against your belly, or vulva, with or without your fingers still inside him. Have you mentioned how much you both love rubbing off on each other?

After usually having two or three orgasms (depending on how many he's had lately--he even has four a couple times), he can't handle anymore (sometimes, he can't handle one, or more than one--you keep him busy, what can you say), often almost coming dry on the last one, saying part of him never wants to stop, the rest knowing he needs to. Seeing him that way gets you so worked up, you get yourself off a couple more times as he's melting into the bed in a puddle of exhausted bliss, either using your hand, or his thigh, or flipping him over if he hasn't just collapsed belly-first already and rubbing yourself on his ass.

Throughout, he's so grateful and sweet with you, not only helping you have lots of orgasms, but you cuddle and smooch the bejeesus out of each other through most of the sessions, falling back into it once you're both so exhausted. You both don't mind how hot you are getting stuck together in the summer heat, just falling asleep naked on top of the sheets squished together. Hopefully, when you wake up, you'll have time for more. His asshole will probably still need rest, but the rest of him should be good to go, you think, giggling to yourself. The first time, you tell him your cheesy joke, but he finds it clever, huffing out a sleepy "I think you'll be right. Goddamn, y/n," with a big grin on his face, managing an eyebrow wiggle. And more smooches.

Turns out, you're right, and he doesn't always want to at all, or only wants to be touched there externally, or just wants you to make shallow slow circles in his opening with a finger, so you can only engage in these in depth sessions less than a quarter of the time. Besides, if you're using one finger deep, or two shallowly, your own juice is enough to slick him up, but if more than that, you need lube, and if going in deeper, a condom too, which can be annoying, or not available, or not worth the bother at the time. You're both pretty oriented to oral, manual, and tribadism/frottage kinds of sex anyway. But believe you, you both always have so much fun regardless of specifics. And he always makes sure you come as much as you want. Seriously, the boy is the fucking best, and you're so glad he knows he can share that and everything else with you.


	10. Some ideas that may or may not be in the next imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, someone is requesting a high sex imagine, and these are some ideas that I had for her, inspired by a few of her suggestions. Brendon saying he has the munchies for pussy has really got to show up at least once in these imagines :D

omg, i just thought of pubic hair and his beard hair rubbing together, damn you all :D like where there is enough beard for it to be soft not prickly, but it’s not a long beard, trimmed short but soft. beard on yr thighs, feeling it on yr labia…. 

running yr tongue, lips along his beard, kissing him, while you jack him off… either from the front, or hugging him from behind and giving him a reach around (either on yr sides w you against his back, or him leaning against yr front)

or going down on him while yr fingers are in his mouth, and you can feel his beard with yr wet fingers/hand

i also think he usually looks really masculine when he’s got a beard, whereas with a clean shaven face he usually looks so soft/pretty/boyish, so i find the idea of anal stimulation, vibrator entry, pegging, etc when he’s bearded really interesting.

if there’s a third party, that could make for some interesting oral sex daisy chains ;) –if both bden and the other dude have beards–comparing how their beards feel vs how yr face feels against their thighs etc

ok, this may have ended up more beardy than intended or desired haha

 

how do you feel about menstrual sex? does it depend on what kind (eg oral, intercourse, manual, etc)? or what point in one’s period (eg heaviness, blood colour)? whether a diva cup is being used? like i have a couple ideas bouncing around that i didn’t mention yet.

along with pot, i was thinking the reader uses pot for cramps, and we know bden gets it medicinally too (anxiety), but maybe reader prefers pills or brownies for a more intense high? 

doab is def good, like remember when on tour he had to abstain for either 7 or 10 days from pot and booze–maybe it could be the first night off the meds for his laryngitis, and back on the weed.

and orgasms also help with cramps for sure.

i could do piv–like i was thinking about the reader feeling open because of her period, and feeling slick and horny, and finding that the piv, the rocking motions, pushing down on him, squeezing him with your vaginal muscles, his tip just lightly nudging your tender cervix, etc helps with the cramps, eases that open feeling.

another idea i find interesting is switching between internal and external stimulation with his penis, him pushing inside you and/or you enveloping him, then withdrawing to stroke your clit and rest of your vulva, with his tip and/or the length, then back in, then out, and so on. 

condoms would probably be used, esp if this ends up not being a period sex imagine. if menstrual, i could go either way. 

also: BRENDON NEEDS TO REFERENCE HAVING THE MUNCHIES FOR PUSSY OMFG. he just gets so hungry ;) he has said his fave food is pussy and that he loves having pussy on his face, so really, he just makes it too easy to sexualize him like that. (thank you mother nature for that boy’s lips.)

another idea: You’re hanging with him after the show, smoking weed, & bren’s big mouth blurts “man, i’ve got the munchies…for pussy. fucking love it” you’re kinda jaded, having experienced guys who *say* they’re into pussy, but even then aren’t really into it, aren’t into doing what you want them to, & say “yeah, right, bren. i’ll believe it when i see it.” his eyes widen, focusing on you. “y-you daring me too?” & the fucker sucks in his bottom lip, which may nor may not be turning you on, you admit nothing. or maybe you do, easily.

is it a new relationship or an established one? if established i was thinking that he had a vasectomy, which would largely answer the condom question (or maybe had it done before you, for his own reasons, but i doubt he’s that much of a unicorn even in my head. maybe he was with sarah, and it didn’t work out, or they have an open relationship, and he got one bc she never wanted/wants kids)

 

ok, i can make the answers to my questions up if you want–i’m just wondering if you had ideas/preferences for things like if she could get herself off, how, has she gotten close with a guy before, during what, etc. if you had something in mind for how bden could do the trick, or wanted it to be trial and error, or her to have a good idea and tell him, etc. 

she’s (the reader/main char) never had an orgasm bc the guys have never tried things other than intercourse, or thought she should from certain piv techniques and she just couldn’t? or have gone down on her before, used hands, etc but not long enough, or well enough? or she’s gotten really close, and they’ve tried with things that seemed like they would work but it didn’t? like some women can’t orgasm with a dick/large object inside them, or need to have their legs closed to come, or need to be on their belly, or rely mostly on their own motion (humping someone eg thigh, bum, pelvis and/or dick, or something) etc. 

does the reader know how to get herself off? is it something reliable, or is it hit or miss for her? (eg by hand, showerhead, vibrator, humping the blanket, etc. does she prefer being entered or not, or only sometimes, with what…)

if she does know how to come by herself, bden is totally gonna ask the reader to touch herself in front of him, ask her to tell him whatever it is that works for her, show him. i’m warning ya :P 

if she doesn’t, i can see them both touching, asking her what feels best, what is making the arousal build. adding or substituting his mouth, maybe he puts her hand/hands in his hair, tells her to move him how it feels best. 

either way, it could be different when it comes to oral sex: mostly clitoral? or the vulva more generally? light or firm? sucking or licking? nose on the clit while his tongue is pressing inside? would she find any place inside a good spot for him to go for with his finger, etc. maybe she’s playing with her breasts/nipples during. or spreading herself even more–like pulling her vulva open wider, tighter with her fingers (it makes sense in my head, not sure if that makes sense to anyone else). 

i think he’d try all of the above and more, but was wondering what she’d specifically need to get to nearly coming, then coming. 

would you like descriptions like that other cunnilingus one? i think this reader might be too shy for facesitting, or moving against him a lot, but maybe she gets desperate for it, so close, so squeezes his head to her, jerks spasmodically, etc. 

if we just want the relaxation, ease, etc that big joint for both work fine. sharing that fatty back n forth. inhaling and then kissing, sharing the smoke, relaxing against each other, getting to talking, telling each other they like each other, they make out a bit, and reader gets frustrated, knowing she won’t come–and blurts that out, and bden is all wide-eyed, “really? never? have guys been that assholeish? like not even by yourself?”

or goddamn, is this an established relationship, and he’s already been bringing it ;) and just going on about how he’s the first, to actually ask and be interested in the answer, get her over her past bullshit w guys, watch her masturbate in front of him, do trial and error? 

like maybe they’ve had sexytimes a couple times, and this is the first time they’re trying for multiple orgasms? so, technically sequential and multiple orgasms are different, but usually used interchangeably (i do that too)–like has she had more than one orgasm within a session before? or has she felt one was all she could handle before now, and wants to try for more? or has she had more, but wants to try for orgasms right after the other. (multiple: one right after the other without a break in stimulation; sequential: there’s a significant break (more than seconds) between one orgasm and trying for another)


	11. Fun in a bubble bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing smut for someone else on tumblr first instead of doing the pot/cunnilingus/first partnered orgasm fic.
> 
> I think it's official: I have a serious thing for Brendon talking dirty, especially about performing cunnilingus, and him following through, and encouraging women to masturbate in front of him and/or rub themselves off on him. It might approach obsession.
> 
> Reminder that I take requests, welcome feedback, and love kudos :)

The hotel room Brendon rents for your six month anniversary has the hugest tub you've ever seen, so obviously you want to make good use of it, making a bubble bath first off. You don't have to ask him twice, as he comes into the bathroom to find you stripping down, to join you. You're cuddling, washing each other, stroking each other's skin. You play with his hair, shape it into funny styles with shampoo. He uses handfuls of bubbles, gently stroking over your breasts and belly to, he claims, "protect your modesty"--making you laugh so hard your flesh jiggles in his hands.

"As if you're out to protect my modesty, you goober. Heaven forbid." You give him smooches, deciding two can play that game. You cup bubbles off the water and run your hands over him, knowing he finds his breasts getting attention such a turn on, probably even more than you find it. The noise he makes at that, the change in his breathing, goes straight to your core. 

You're getting more and more turned on, and can see he is too. He cups your ass, pulling you more on him, and you find your vulva against his thigh, unable to stop yourself from moving on him. "Go for it, baby girl, make yourself feel good," he whispers, then presses his thigh against you more, kissing you. So you do, grinding circularly on his thigh, making the water jostle, as he brings you in with a hand on your chin for kisses, slipping his tongue in to play with yours. You breathe harder, gasp into his mouth. 

"You're so damn hot, babe," you manage to sigh, wrapping your arms around him, humping him harder, purposely moving your belly against his dick as you lay on him, and he moans obscenely, hips bucking up to get more friction. "Patience, baby boy," you tease, even though you yourself are leaving the aroused level where you like teasing, letting it build slowly and gettting desperate yourself. You don't know if you can come like this--your first orgasm in a session takes the longest, and is usually the pickiest--and don't think you can stand to wait it out to see. 

He manages to tilt his hips away from you, whispering "tease" as he kisses you again, hands sliding over your sides to your hips, back up, then down to your ass, fingers of one hand slipping between your cheeks as the other goes further, finding your wetness, slotting between your swollen lips, stroking. 

"Fuck, Bren, you cheater," you joke with mock outrage, laughing against his chin as you brush your mouth along him, down to his neck, collarbone, as he just brushes his fingers over you. You make a strange noise between a giggle and moan, knowing all to well you don't have the patience you just asked of him. "And I'm a hypocrite." You slide to the side of his thigh, giving yourself room to bring your hand to your clit, rubbing fast but not hard, gradually getting firmer, feeling yourself build, thinking, yes, this'll work as you still press most of your sex on him. 

He kisses your forehead, side of your face, saying between kisses, "Then I love you being a hypocrite, baby girl, making yourself feel so good, huh? Gonna come for your boy? Wanna feel it on my thigh, baby girl, wanna see you, hear you as you do." Fuck, his dirty talk just drives you wild. He had to move his hand off your core as you shifted to get your fingers on yourself, but his other is rubbing circles over your anus, as he brings his free hand to your mouth. You suck his finger in, tasting yourself in spite of the water. He bites his lip. "Gonna taste you next. Bury my face between your sweet thighs. Slurp you up." You were so close, "oh fucking" and moaning and breathing so damn heavy. "Fuck, c'mon, baby girl, don't hold back. Let it go. Wanna see." 

You at first needed him to say this stuff to feel comfortable getting off, to hear him say how much he liked to see, feel you come, how he didn't want to come if you didn't at least three times, that your orgasms were fucking amazing, he loved helping you, did you even know how sexy you were like that? Now you just loved to hear that sinful mouth go, and it worked, the explosion building up inside until it burst, legs going stiff, shaking, humping his leg and your fingertips to work through it. "Mmmm, so good" is the first thing not interlaced with cursing or "oh god, Brendon" you can manage as you come down.

You shift to let your hands find one of the patches of bubbles left, bringing it up to his chin, then a couple more. "Wanted to give you a beard, but it looks more like a run in with a drunk barber." 

He laughs, finger rubbing a bald spot, trying to look super contemplative. "But I'm still gorgeous, I hope." 

What a goober, you think as you laugh too, kissing him, bursting some bubbles. "You're still the most precious, prettiest prince in all the land, baby. The cutest." Your eyes flicker down to his groin. "And patient." 

You get up on your knees, spreading your legs, hand going back to your clit, wanting to get slicker for what you are planning, as you sway side to side, making your lips rub together some. Your eyes slipped shut, and you opened them once you heard him moaning, jostling the water himself. He was stroking over himself, own legs spread, the other hand cupping his balls sliding down so his palm pressed against them as his fingers stroked further behind. 

"Fuck, Brendon..." You can't decide on what you were planning now, whether to just watch each other jack off, or slide back to his thigh while he continued, or rub your sex over his, or slide him inside, or go back and forth between both, or rub on his foot as you run your own over him, or put your mouth on him while you still rub yourself or slide a finger inside him and/or jerk him off using your own slick or... jesus fuck, you were coming again, thighs shaking, head pounding, getting dizzy, as your core burst.

"Goddamn, y/n..." he moaned. "Should-should I stop? I'm gonna..."

"Let it go, baby, we've got plenty of time. Wanna see you..." you said, trying to catch your breath, and he did, moaning gutterally as he stroked himself though it, jizz spurting, mostly onto his belly and the water. You slid your hands up his thighs as he came down, trying to recover, running fingertips over the crease where thigh met groin, then his v-lines. You lay between his legs and kissed him for all you were worth, hands sliding down his sides, as his ejaculate squished between your bellies. You wriggled against him to squish it more, and to get some more stimulation for yourself.

"Mmmm, baby girl, not done huh? Good. So fucking hot," he murmurs, grabbing your ass again (what an ass man, you think to yourself, smiling), pressing you down on him. "Wanna use my thigh again?" He chuckles as you smile and bite your lip "mmming," and he wiggles his eyebrows, doing one of his lip pouts that manages to look both hot and dorky. 

You're not sure if you can manage just one or two more right now, but you want at least the one, and so you slide back to his thigh, one of your own still between his, kissing him. You may accidentally-on-purpose nudge his bits with it a few times as you ride him, pressing on him, quickly building, pretty sure this time just his thigh will do the trick. It's more difficult, just having to move, switching between circles and back and forth until settling on more of a thrusting, but it pays off, leaving you exhausted, an ache beginning in your thighs and pelvis.

This time when you're close, his mouth starts running again: "Once you tire yourself out here, I'm gonna make good on my word. Lay you out on that bed, make you feel good with my mouth, get you so wet it's on the both of us and the bed, make you come till you can't come anymore."

"Fucking hell, Bren... If I didn't need a break right now... Holy fuck," is all you can manage as you think about it as you kiss from his ear down to his nipple, earning a gasp, and a "fuck yes" as you suck on it, eager for even five minutes to hurry up and pass, because maybe in five minutes you'll be able to go again, take him up on his word. Multiple times.


	12. Takes a dirty girl to know a dirty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I came up with this idea on someone's tumblr: Brendon saying to you as he strokes your hips, playing with the lace on your panties, stroking your mound through the cotton, "Gonna sit on my face, darlin'?" That is all. (Well, I can certainly elaborate, but really, that in itself, damn son.) Brendon aims to please ;) 
> 
> She wanted it elaborated, and it became this.

Brendon and you run home, getting soaked in the rain, so you just peel your clothes off with little preamble in the hallway, leaving you both in your undies. You look over at him, it suddenly hitting you how good he looks; damn, he's got to be the most gorgeous boy you've ever seen. Subconsciously, he bites his lip, looking at you, and your breath catches, turned on already. You don't want to help it: you kiss him for all you're worth, wrapping him in a big hug, making you both moan, wanting him even more. His hands stroke down your back, briefly squeezing your ass. "Sorry, y/n."

You grin. "Don't be, B."

His hands find your hips, his lips your neck, sucking gently. "Fuck, y/n, I want..."

"What do you want, baby?"

His fingertips brush over the trim of your panties. "To make you feel good. Wanna make you feel so good." Your fingers find his hair, stroking his scalp, pulling his lips to yours as you nudge his crotch with yours, breathing deep. He gasps in your mouth, grasping your hips, pulling you tighter to him. 

"Want to make you feel good too." You're moving against him now, wishing there was nothing between you, hands finding the elastic of his briefs. 

He shakes his head, hiding against your neck. "This is about you. Not that I don't like it, a lot, but..." He pulls away, and you start to tell him not to, but his hands splay over your pelvis, palms on your mound, and he breathes a couple times, lips brushing over your shoulder before he presses, softly. You push against him, back and forth, and he kisses you, backing you against the wall slowly, hands still on your crotch. You eagerly go. One hand leaves, coming back quickly to run knuckles along were you cleave apart, through the cotton, two fingertips on his other hand going to the top of your closed centre, indirectly rubbing over your cushioned clit. You wonder if any of your slick is on your underwear, if he can tell the difference between it and the rain water.

You grab him by the ass with one hand, other going to his neck, pulling him into a kiss, tongue gaining entrance into his mouth, wanting. So. Fucking. Bad. Your tongues play together. Fuck, he's so good, at everything. "You're such a tease, B. Feel so good it hurts."

"Oh, babe," his whispers against your mouth, still stroking you. "Time for these to come off?" As if he had to ask! Your hands rush to your panties, pulling them down yourself, as he laughs, managing to slip his tongue back in your mouth as he grips your now bare ass one handed, leaving his other hand free to slip between your lips. "Fuck, y/n. So juicy. This for me?" he whispers, fingers leaving to quickly slip into his mouth, sucking, and fucking moaning as he did, looking at you through thick lashes. 

You lick your lips, what he's been hinting at undeniable. "Honey, you want to--I want you to. Need it." 

His fingers pop out of his mouth, moving back between your legs, sliding back to your opening, looking you in the eyes as you nod, and he slowly pushes two fingers in. Your head falls back against the wall as his fingers curl, fingertips dragging along your front wall until he's no longer inside. He slides back in, fingers circling over your walls this time, gathering more slick, going back out to the mouth of your vagina, back in, this time to your cervix, curling again as he pulls back out. You want to ride his damn fingers, get his mouth on you, both, something. His fingers leave, and you involuntarily clench, trying to hold him in, and you look at him, fingers slipping back into that sinful mouth of his. "Such a fucking tease, Brendon," you admonish softly, own hand sliding down your belly to your lips, rubbing over your clit as both your breath quickens, and you moan again.

He backs away from the wall, gaze still locked upon you as his hands move to his briefs, wrangling the damn things off, wrapping his hand around himself, stroking as he walks backwards.  


He turns around, fucking wiggles that applebottom of his at you, making you laugh, and you catch up, gently slapping his ass. "Brendon, that ass..." You give him a squeeze, then another swat, kissing his neck. "Should ride it into next week." You don't stifle the giggle you make, and he doesn't either. He presses his rear against your crotch, and you push back, swaying. He covers the hand that had ran around his belly with his own, other hand sliding over your ass to pull you even closer. He turns his smiling face to you and you go on tip toe to meet his lips.  


"Gotta catch me first," he breathes, breaking away, literally "mwah haha"ing as he practically runs to the living room as you call out "dork!" You follow, slower, still making circles over your clit, doing the same to a nipple, as he spreads himself out on the couch, fingers going to the base of his dick, squeezing hard as the other grips his thigh. "Goddamn, fuck, I'm going to come, like now, if you don't stop touching yourself."  


That only gets you closer. "You, you can come first, especially if your mouth will still work." You get near enough to him to put your foot next to his thigh, opening yourself to him partially as you rub faster, other hand sliding down to your mound, pulling it up to show some more, and intensify the sensations.  


"You know it will, baby girl," he gasps, laughing. He starts stroking himself again, light and slow. "Question is, who's gonna come from touching themselves first? And are you gonna sit on my face after, darlin'? Fuck, want you to sit on my face."  


You think about taking him up on that, eyes closing to picture yourself kneeling over his face, swaying as he licks into you and sucks you, his hands playing with your tits. It hits you, legs trembling, almost collapsing, "oh fucking" through it, head pounding, bursting inside out, sliding a finger inside to feel the contractions. Then he's coming, now jerking fast and tight, spurting over his belly, even chest, before you're even done coming yourself. You quickly work on another, middle finger still inside, other fingers splayed along your labia as your other hand strokes your clit with two fingers.  


He gazes at you with hooded lashes, idly stroking his chest and belly, running through his own jizz, wrapping around his softening length, loosely stroking as his other hand runs over his balls, his perineum, spreading his legs more. "Gonna come again, sweetheart? Come on, wanna see you. Fuck, you gonna touch yourself even more when you're spread out over my face, gonna let me lick you while you do it?"  


"Motherfucker," you cry out in the middle of his litany, sliding down in front of him on the floor, lifting your legs over his, spreading yourself, his eyes following. "You play dirty, don't you, boy?"  


"Can I slide my tongue in and out of you while you stroke your clit? Suck your clit while you play with your--" And you're coming again before he even gets to finish the amazing filth coming out of his mouth, his hands running over your shaking calves. He grins as you struggle to catch your breath. "Takes a dirty girl to know a dirty boy, y/n."


	13. Here Be Fluffy Plotbunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write fluff. I am shocked :P
> 
> I'd be interested in expanding on these, if anyone wants.

Brendon and you are smoking pot, and you both get hit by the munchies, so you eat raw chocolate chip cookie dough on the couch together while you cuddle, watching your favourite fluffy show or movie. You find yourself fascinated by his hair, wanting to pet each and every strand, so you ask him to rest his head on your lap. He lays down, curling up, and you just stroke through his hair and over his scalp for about a half hour. He practically melts, jokingly barking, panting and purring, rubbing his cheek over you, kissing your thighs, making you laugh at what a cute, silly boy he is. He's so cute you are buzzing with the desire to kiss him, so you slide yourself away from him, sitting down on the floor beside the couch, while he looks at you quizzically, as you mostly manage to keep petting his hair. You turn your face, nuzzling noses for a moment before you kiss those gorgeous lips of his, lazily, over and over.  
\---

You and Brendon pretend to be doggies together. Clambering around on all fours, sniffing, licking, panting, pets, wrestling around, play biting, trying to have a conversation with barks (eg different tones), taping tails on your bums and wiggling them around, breaking character to laugh your asses off. You call him the cutest doggy ever, saying he deserves all the treats (like cookies), licking over his face and lips & he licks back, and you give each other so many pets all over, belly rubs and back caresses and hair stroking and all.  
\---

You're the big spoon to Brendon's little spoon. You give him lots of smooches, telling him to breathe along with you, slow & easy, stroking his hair, the nape of his neck, squeezing him. You whisper to him that he's such a sweetheart, a wonderful boy, as he calms down from his panic attack. He becomes so calm you think he's fallen asleep, but he starts making these little happy moans as you keep stroking his head and neck and rubbing over his belly. He starts wriggling around purposefully against your crotch but you tell him to not worry because you know he needs the sleep--he was feeling so drained earlier--but you'll more more than glady have sexytime with him come morning.  
\---

Brendon's the big spoon to your little spoon. He's got you wrapped up with one arm, and you're stroking your entwined legs over each other. He's stroking your belly, stopping to exclaim "boop!" a couple times while he pokes your bellybutton, which makes you laugh. You call him a giant dork, kissing his arm. He kisses your neck, plays with your hair. He calls you his babygirl and asks if he's still your babyboy, because he wants to be your baby as long as you'll have him. You can't imagine ever not wanting him. "Babygirl wants her babyboy forever, B." He squeezes you so tight, you wish you could wiggle even more into him, and you squeeze him back around his arms as much as you can, stroking over them as he mouths over your neck, turning you on so much.


	14. More drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more teasing (both ways), praise, lots of oral sex, and a threesome

Brendon singing Sophie B Hawkins' Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover to you between kisses while teasing you over your clothes, belly, thighs, between your legs. You're just getting wetter, more swollen, and desperate for him to touch you directly. "Please, Bren." "What baby?" he says, all innocent. He's singing again, now rubbing his whole hand against your core, still over your damn clothes. You're surprised to find yourself building and building, so you start moving against him in earnest, thinking you can get off from just this.

\---

Brendon on his back receiving fellatio, being pliable, so damn happy, he’ll thrust himself a bit, but not much, still being really careful to let you be in control, spreading his legs to give you more access to his balls and hole. Maybe you decide to tease him, pull off his dick, and just stroke his thighs, play with his balls, and/or rub over his perineum and anus. He gets so noisy, pleading for more stimulation, so you tell him to touch himself while you tease, and he does, jerking off. You know he won’t last long. Maybe you swipe your tongue over the head of his dick, or slide a gloved finger into him to find his prostate, or suck on his balls, or... and he’s coming all over himself and you.

\---

Praising Brendon for being so good. Calling him your good boy, your favouritest, the bestest boy ever. Telling him how good he’s making you feel, how crazy he’s getting you, how much you want him, what you are desperate to do with him. Thanking him for following directions. Squeezing him, giving him kisses all over. Saying that him being how he is with you makes you love him so much. Telling him to stay your sweet little boy. Nuzzling his thighs, hips, crotch. Stroking his hair, neck while he goes down on you. Panting how good you’re feeling, how good he feels, as you slide yourself along his thigh, stroke his dick with your hand. Whisper to him that you love him so much as you shift over to slide your pussy over his dick. Coming again and again, thanking him, telling him to let go, to come whenever he wants, that you want to see him get off more than once, want to taste him, kiss him and share your tastes, slide in each other’s wet. That you want to hear him, his moans, whatever crazy things come to mind. He’s babbling, about you--how good you feel, how crazy you’re getting him, how good you taste, how much he loves you, how you’re his sweet girl & he never wants to stop being with you.

\---

You and your boyfriend (or male best friend) go down on Brendon at the same time. He returns the favour by going down on you both at once, you laying face up on your man, his dick between your thighs, giving Brendon access to your pussy and his dick, licking and sucking and running his hands over you both like you did to him. Or he lays you beside each other, going back and forth, maybe alternating hands and mouth between you two. Maybe one of you touches yourself while he works on the other. You and your boyfriend got him off quick, but he decides to tease, getting you so desperate that you get yourself off while he watches, mouth busy with your boy. But you still want more, so you climb up to straddle your boyfriend's face. "Damn, B, your mouth...it's made for this, but this sweetheart knows to not tease me so much." 

Brendon decides to stop being a tease, bringing your boyfriend off, jerking him through it while sucking on his balls, in between more orgasms of your own. You get too dizzy, so you flop down beside them, and Brendon turns from nuzzling his thighs while lazily stroking himself to you, grabbing your hips and burying his face in you. You move against his mouth, hands flying to his head to lightly scratch his scalp, coming two more times, realizing your babe is sucking Brendon off again as you approach another. He has to stop, moving to your thigh, muffling his loud moans, lightly biting as he comes. You can't wait, stroking yourself to another peak as he sucks and strokes Brendon through it. Brendon gets back to your core, licking your fingers, then sucking your clit, thumbs massaging over your lips. Your boyfriend moves up to get behind you, shifting you up to lean against his front. You assume he'd swallowed at all, but when he kisses you, you realize he kept some in his mouth, for you, so your tongue darts out to collect some of Brendon's jizz, and you swallow at down. He keeps kissing you through another orgasm as you have one hand in each of your boy's hair, haphazardly stroking as another two orgasms grip you, and your hold tightens, pulling their mouths to you more.

You can barely move, gasping for breath, and Brendon grins at the other man, saying "Guess we tuckered her out, huh?" 

"I can still...hear...you know."

"We know you can darlin," he murmurs, kissing you, letting you taste everything, then does the same to your boyfriend. 

"Brendon, wanna keep doing this? Like not just on the side."

"Yeah, Brendon, want to be our boyfriend?" you add, smiling, blissed out, and Brendon chuckles, nodding his head...blushing? He's totally blushing.

"What a babe," your...older...boyfriend says of your new boyfriend, and you can't help but agree, rolling over to make room for Brendon between you.


	15. What Happens In Hawaii...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm meh about the title; open to suggestions. A messager on tumblr requested a smut fic with a heavy, curvy woman of colour reader. And I managed to write some damn not smutty plot instead for the first 1500 or so words. Part 1 is the set up, and the plottiest I've been. The current bf/ex bf is abusive, but it doesn't go into it in depth.

You're on vacation with your boyfriend when you meet him. You're on a walk, cooling off from the upteenth fight you and asshat have had lately, wondering why the hell you thought shit would get better if only you'd go together to Hawaii to "reconnect." You'd rather reconnect the door with the door frame as you left, slamming it shut. You go to the beach, calming down as you watch the sunset, sun still keeping you so warm, covering your brown eyes with your hand. You forgot your damn sunglasses. Prick. 

You hear a man and a woman, realizing they are a couple as their whisper-shouting argument gets clearer as they come closer; she almost shouting, him far quieter. "Brendon, I can't believe... I thought those were jokes!... You can't seriously expect me to be ok with that." You're instinctively on her side--he probably fucked up big time, pulled some entitled male bullshit and hurt her seriously. 

But as they come closer, you can hear him, too. "I've never lied... Remember that....I told you then...last year." 

"Come the fuck off it. I mean, maybe it'd be one thing if it were just in your early teens, but you... last month?!? You can't expect me to be ok with you being a faggot." With that word, the sympathy you had for her largely drains away, replaced with a slowly bubbling anger towards her instead. It sounds like he cheated, which obviously is not ok, but it seems like that's not really what she's upset about: the homosexuality or bisexuality is.

She shouts, he talks a bit more, but you're too busy thinking to pick up on it all, and besides, you're feeling like an...auditory voyeur. You don't want to hear his humiliation, and you wonder if she'll regret her words later, or feel righteous. You breathe a sigh of relief as she storms off, unsure if you should just pretend you heard nothing, or give him a concilliatory smile, or what. 

You see him on the verge, then he tips over into it, and ok, you should try to help: it looks like he's having a full on panic attack. You pull the hairband off your wrist, pulling your black hair into a ponytail as you walk over to him. "H-hey, you ok?" you say awkardly; he sure doesn't seem so, that's why you're coming over, and you feel like a bit of a dunce. He looks too white to be native, but you wonder if there's some Hawaiian heritage there when you get close enough to see the flower tattoos on his arm, and take in his features, the wide nose and...whoa, those lips. Those are way too plump for a white boy.

He gets even more flustered, embarrassed, which just sets his anxiety off more. "Hey, B--" you cut yourself off from saying his name, worried that the knowledge you heard a lot will just make it worse for him. Your heart hurts when you see how hard he's trying not to cry. "Let it out, but try to breathe, nice and slow, ok?"

"Shitshitshit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you--"

"Honey, it's no bother, why don't you just breathe with me. Would that help?" He nods, back of his hand wiping away tears, and you breathe deep and slow, wanting to take his hand but worried that that would be too weird.

You want to hug him as he calms down, gulping for breath slowing to almost normal, shaking leaving him, a few tears flowing over, but stemming. He seems so tough and frail at the same time; it's strange. He's not a short guy, average height, but slim, and his state makes him seem smaller. Once he's relatively calm, he seems vaguely familiar, but you can't place why. He's a gorgeous boy, a really beautiful young man, at any rate, and the thought makes your cheeks heat up.

"Well, that was an awkward first meeting, huh?" you joke, smiling shyly at him. 

He nods. "I feel like a dick."

You shake your head. "Don't worry about it. I was feeling peckish, if you wanted some company still?" You nod towards the nearby cafes and restaurants lining the street.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Brendon."

"Y/n." 

"Where'd you want to go?"

"This is my first time here. Is it yours?" He shakes his head. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"I know a few places we can try."

He points out a couple and you go with his second suggestion, and sit inside by the window.

"Those are Hawaiian flowers."

"Yeah. Hibiscus and plumeria."

"Are you part-Hawaiian?"

"Yeah, my mom's side is half-Polynesian. She was born in Hawaii. I'm mostly white though."

"Can I?" you ask, bringing your hand near his arm. He assents, holding his arm out, scooting closer to the table, and you reach out, stroking.

"They're so vibrant for a tattoo. They're really beautiful, Brendon." He beams at that. "My parents are both biracial," you add. "My mom is white--Scottish, and Carribean, and my dad is Jamaican and Japanese." 

He smiles, looking over you again, as if your skin and features make sense now, but it doesn't feel weird.

You also run over the piano keys after looking back at him for the ok, getting a smile in return, that you give back twofold. You tell him you used to play as a kid. He did too, and still does, he says, in a band in the states, but they've toured a lot of places.

It finally clicks. "Panic at the disco, right? I thought you seemed familiar. That closing the goddamn door song?"

You look again at his tattoos, thinking about what you'd get to show your backround if you got tattoos yourself, as he starts humming the song, and you join in. You don't know it well enough to sing the words, but you know the tune, and remember the video. He was so campy in it. His fingers start drumming on the table, and you follow him for a bit, then brave placing your hand over his. His hand feels way too soft for a musician--you think guitarists would have tough hands. He gives a sly smile, entwining your hands, and you start to feel warm, fluttery. 

Your phone rings, and you figure you should answer it when you see it's your boyfriend. It's late, and he'll just get more pissy if you don't. You try for a cheery "Hey, Dan-" but he cuts you off.

"Don't you 'oh hey, Daniel' me when I can see you all over that guy, y/n."

"What the fuck Daniel, are you spying on me? And I'm not all over him, we're just talking." You're not one to be a doormat, and you hate how he's the guy to try to make you one, but he had gotten close to getting away with it before tonight.

"Not spying, I'm *concerned* about my girlfriend. Who, apparently, is too busy slutting it up--" 

You hang up before he can finish. "Brendon, can we get out of here. Like, now?" Now it's your turn to feel anxious. You so don't want to deal with dickhead's shit anymore, and you're worried about where he is. You want to grab Brendon's hand again, but you don't want to start anything, when he could be anywhere, in any mood. 

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?"

"Ummm...my ex, he's here, and I want to get the fuck away from here."

He looks concerned. "Yeah, sure...has he--nevermind, we barely know each other. You don't have to tell me."

Has he hurt you? Yes. Not in the way most people would get: he's never hit you in the face, punched you, used a weapon, or anything like that. But his words, attitude, possessiveness, and how he treated you in bed--but you can't tell Brendon any of that. You don't want to lay it on him, let alone feel like telling it to a near stranger. Your best friend didn't get it, didn't see the problem, when you tried to tell her, so what was the point?

You're wondering about Brendon, as he hails down a taxi, about the fight you overheard between him and the woman who probably is an ex now, hopefully, for his sake if nothing else. He seems...he really puts you at ease. It's hard to put your finger on it--he seemed almost absentmindedly flirty with you at the cafe, and he'd come here with a girlfriend, but apparently... You think he'd come across as gay to a lot of people, but he seemed to swing both ways.


	16. ...Including Boyfriend Talk, Filthy Thoughts, Weed, and Sexytime with B...

You had a bisexual boyfriend in high school, and he was really fun. People seemed to think he was gay, and using you as a shield, and you had never actually had intercourse, but had done everything else, and wow, he was one of the two best lovers you'd ever had. And he had certainly seemed into female...parts--like most straight guys weren't as into feeling it, tasting it, getting you off, and multiple times at that, as he was. The other had been your boyfriend the first and second year of college, and when you thought about it, you realize you only had intercourse a handful of times, but had other kinds of sex a ridiculous amount. Like you're surprised both your genitals, hands, mouths and thighs didn't fall off, that ridiculous of an amount. It was with him that you first realized a lot of things were sex.

You're not used to thinking like this--stuff went downhill bedroomwise, after college, getting monotonous and predictable, like the passing of time, when it was normal. And when it was worse than usual... Listen to you, twenty-six going on sixty. You shake your head, and realize he's been looking at you, grinning. Oh, god, how long has he been looking, and how long have you been perving out?

"Oh, fuck, I am such a goober," you say, slapping your hand over your face. "Hope I've not been a space cadet for too long."

"Well, I suppose that depends on what you were thinking about, darlin'?"

Your heart speeds up. He knows, oh god, he knows, and you think you must seem like such a groupie, remembering the band thing.

"S-stuff," you stutter. 

He raises an eyebrow. "Good stuff, I hope." Now his absentminded flirtiness was presentminded. At least it seemed so.

You don't know whether you should bring up what you heard earlier, so you go with, "Been thinking of my luck and lack thereof. Like this current guy--I'm so done with him. Why the fuck did I come here with him? I mean, I'm glad I came, but I should've alone. I did meet you, for one." You're on a roll, and can see his half-grin, his interest in your words, so you keep chugging along. "Really, I've only had two guys that were great lovers--" you stumble over your words, almost stop, but those two drinks you had with him earlier are running through your veins, making you feel braver than normal--"like wow, amazing, in comparison--and the others, including this asshat... a lot of them aren't even good company, you know, and even the ones that are, why was I still bothering having sex with them?" 

Your brain finally registers your words, and you feel like bonking your head against the car frame. He probably wouldn't care. He's a famous musician; he probably had naive young women lined up around the block to suck his dick, and never had to put in any effort, never had to learn how to actually please different women. You wonder how many women never expected anything of him, or maybe they did? You find yourself looking at his lips, and you couldn't help but notice his ass and thighs when he went to the bathroom in the bar. Maybe some did expect reciprocation, had similar thoughts to the ones that flitted through your mind at various points. You had to admit you wanted him. Other women must've wanted to feel those lips against another set of lower ones: that in itself probably fueled many women and girls' day and night dreams, never mind his hands, thighs, ass, wondering what his dick looked like--

"Hey, it's ok, y/n, something wrong?"

You shake your head--yeah the silence has gone from comfortable to awkward, and you wish you had some weed to chill the fuck out. "I think I need some fucking weed, Brendon. You down?"

He chuckles. "As if you need to ask. We're almost at my hotel--I mean if you want to go there, we don't need to--"

You grin. "That's fine. I don't have any on me, left it at my room."

"Trust me, I've got us covered."

You brave a hand out, on his knee, heart going fast again just from that, and he just takes your hand in his, thumbing over it gently, and you can feel that low, throbbing arousal return. You're not sure if that's a sign of good things to come or not.

\---

You manage relative normalcy until you're sitting cross legged on his bed, sharing a pipe back and forth. The marijuana is making you hornier, and is relaxing you, but the more turned on you are just being around him, the less sure you are that relaxing is a wise idea. Fuck, no doubt he has line ups of willing and eager people. Even without the rock star stuff, you bet a lot of people would find him very appealing--looks, humour, kindness, how happy he can be, even his nervousness. 

He set the pipe on the bedside drawer, falling back, stretching out, his legs going on either side of you, and you can see his lower belly peeping out. You want to touch him, stroke over that soft but slim lower tummy of his, the subtle v-lines... fuck, the want you're feeling. You're feeling more and more aroused, so much so it's starting to ache. If you were alone, you'd be masturbating by now.

"B, can I?"

He raises an eyebrow at the shorthand. "Can you what?"

You lean forwards, brush your fingertips over the bare flesh. He giggles. "Y-yeah," he sighs slowly, now rocking his body side to side, brushing his tummy along your hand. You flatten your hand, letting him move for a bit, then press down, and he stills. His lashes flutter, and you want to kiss them, but you're feeling slow like molasses, even though you're desperate for him.

"Hey, B."

"Mmm..."

"Wanna kiss you. That ok?" 

He wriggles his body closer to you, shifting his legs over yours to shimmy down even more, as you straighten yours into a v. Your hand finds its way higher up, and you can feel his steady heartbeat. It seems like a good idea because you don't want to actually move around and crawl over him yet, so you kiss the palm of your free hand, then place it over his lips. "Mwah," you say, making you both laugh, his full lips tickling you. 

He kisses your palm, licks it. "Ruff," he barks, still laughing. 

You slide you hand down so your fingertips can trace over his lips, and he gazes at you, eyes soft and hot, as his tongue flicks out, swiping over them. You really want to slide a couple fingers in, so you do, and he fucking moans as he runs his tongue over them, suckles. Your other hand slides over to his nipple, rucking up his shirt more, and you just look at him a moment, feeling so fucking ready to try to come as he keeps sucking your fingers. 

"Fuck, B, your mouth. C'mere. Need to kiss you." 

He manages to get his arms under him, hoist himself up, in your lap, legs wrapping around you, hands finding your jaw, pulling you into a kiss. He moans a little into your mouth, and you can't help returning it as he wriggles in your lap, against your mound, brushing his crotch against your rounded belly. Ok, this is a bit of a role reversal, but he's doing it like it's nothing, like he's not even thinking about how it looks, and you like it. "Fuck, honey," you murmur, in between kisses, and he pulls away to smile really wide and goofy. He kisses you again, slipping you his tongue, and you swear your eyes roll back a bit as your tongues move together. Your hands find his hips, tug at his shirt.

"Fuck yeah," he says, pulling away long enough for you to get his shirt off. Before he can pull you back into a kiss, your mouth finds one nipple, sucking a moment, then the other, and his breathing gets heavier, and he almost whimpers, so you keep it up. Jesus, this fucker is a gorgeous, dirty, sweet boy. 

"Could you--on your back?" you ask, getting shy again, but he doesn't give you time to dig into it, falling back, legs and arms still around you, bringing you with him. "Hey you," you singsong, No Doubt coming into your head for some reason, "you naughty thing." You burst out laughing at your silliness, and his fingers find their way into your hair, scratching over your scalp, and he starts humming the song, finding your mouth again. Your tongue seeks out his, and you realize you're pressing your crotch against his, humping. "Should I...?" you trail off, pulling away.

He shakes his head. "This is good, right? 'Snice. You want to? This, not saying we have to do anything."


	17. ...While Slowly Ending the Tease... (Hawaii p 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck do I love writing this. I think it'll be 5 parts. Part 3 of the Hawaii fic

"Brendon...you have no idea...how much I want to." You shake your head, fanning your hair over him even more, tickling him. He's such a giggler, so you do it again. He bats at it, like a kitten, before twirling it around his finger. You give him a sloppy kiss, pulling away when he tries to french kiss you, but to thrust yourself against him, kissing along his jaw until he turns his head, catching your mouth. He grabs your plump ass, pulling you to him more, moaning, starting to move against you too. You wonder if either of you can get off like this, jeans still on, you between his legs. The thought sends even more heat through you, and you're so aroused it's hurting. You wonder if he's feeling as needy as you, if his dick and balls are aching for it. You kind of want to blow him, just rip off his pants and suck him down, lick him, jerk him, squeeze his balls, stroke his thighs.... "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Brendon...If I... I need to, too. Won't leave me hanging?"

He shakes his head, looking confused for a second, then his face softens. "No, babe, course not." He kisses you, fiercely considering the pot, gripping your ass, rolling you on him. "You really want to come now, huh? Tell me how to make you feel good. What d'you need me to do? Fuck, wanna make you come..." His other hand found its way between you, undoing the button and fly on your jeans, then the fucker just goes to your lower belly, rubbing slow circles. He's going to make you say it.

"Fuck, your hand would be great." You move away, onto your knees and elbows, open your thighs more, spreading his more too, giving him better access as he slides his hand briefly over, then under, your panties. 

"Damn, y/n, you're juicy all over ain't ya?" He squeezes your ass again, slides down to your thigh, bringing the point home, but you're not feeling embarrassed at your size, how not just your tits and ass, but thighs, belly, are pretty big, because he's sliding his fingers between your lips, just teasing. He brushes over your clit a couple times, as if by accident.

You got over your chubbiness, but not, well the lights being on, because his next words make you a bit anxious. "Fuck, wanna taste it." He drags his fingers away, wet fingers brushing over your shirt as he brings them to his lips. "Gonna let me taste you, sweetheart?" 

He must pick up on it, because he says "Only if you want. Sorry if I'm going too fast--"

"In the light? Like with the lights on?"

"We can do it any way you want, darlin."

"I-I'm kind of...embarrassed about it, y'know. With someone new."

"You shouldn't be, y/n. You're fucking gorgeous," he murmurs, "but want you to feel comfortable, want you to let go. If you want it that way, babe." He swats your thigh, to get you to move off him, and he runs to turn the light off, and you miss feeling him, his heat, already. "Shit," he says after bumping into a table on his way back.

"Here, I'll turn the lamp on."

"Well, fuck, why didn't I think of that?"

"This is your brain on drugs," you joke.

He giggles, bouncing on the bed beside you, rolling over to face you. "Not going to beat around the bush here, but--" he cuts off, laughing, realizing his double entendre as you giggle too, moving closer, kissing over his face, smooshing your noses together, thumbs stroking over his cheeks--"but, as I was saying before, and this is my serious face, ok--" and he makes this total goofball face.

He stops talking when you pull away to move things along, taking your shirt and sports bra off in one go, heavy breasts finally free. You are feeling less self-conscious than you usually would the first time with a guy, because he's looking at you like he absolutely adores you. "Fuck, y/n... You're beautiful babe. Gonna let me see more?" The lamp light is subtle, and he's just stroking over your belly, over your stretchmarks, just brushing over your panties, not trying to get your capris and underwear off, and you find yourself thinking he can at least see you pantsless. You pull them off, and his hands quickly run over your thighs too, and you're not really worried about your stretchmarks anymore, or him seeing your round belly and fat thighs, or how brown your areolas...and other parts are because his hands feel so good--how are they so soft?--and you're hurting again with how bad you want to come.

"B? D-does the offer...still stand?"

He nods, whispers "fuck yeah" as his hands glide over your pelvis, one thumb finding where your lips meet through the cotton. He bites his lip, moaning "Fuck, y/n, you're so wet. Can feel it already." He looks up at you, just putting his fingertips underneath your panties, not moving, until you nod and push yourself against them, and he grins, fingers slipping between your labia. You're so wet you can sometimes hear his fingers swirling through your slick, making circles from top to bottom on up again. 

"Fuck, Brendon, fuck," you moan, and he's still looking at your face, other hand stroking over your breasts, belly, coming to rest just above the hemline. Your eyes snap shut, hand seeking his, forgetting your nervous first time jitters, guiding two of his fingers higher up on your clit, almost above it, to rub slow, gentle circles, sliding the covering skin over the clit itself. He catches on quick, and your hand leaves his to grip your hip, under the cotton, as you fling an arm over your forehead. Your breathing deepens, and you move against him, trying to keep it nice and easy. Your body still feels languid anyway, so you feel less desperate than when you're not stoned. 

This evening has been a big tease, since the bar, and you don't want to rush it, but you fucking want it, are so ready for an orgasm or a few to rush over you. And he's doing such a good job so far, free hand palming over your belly, sliding down to gently push on your bladder, and wow, ok, how does he know about that? "D-did you like that?" You nod, and he does it again, keeping his hand down, adding to your arousal. "I had one girl show me that a few years ago. I had no idea feeling like you had to piss could turn some girls on so much."

"I-It's--it's the bladder pushing against--oh fuck--internal parts of the clit. Like how some girls like fingers--shit, B--pushing on their front wall. Same idea..." You can talk more about that later, if he wants, but you're getting closer and closer, and just want to concentrate on that. What a terrible moment for his fingers to slip a bit. It's not much; he probably didn't even realize he did, but it sends a little pain through you. You tense a bit, and he senses it.  


"What's wrong?" he lets up on your bladder and stills his fingers, just touching you now.

You tilt your pelvis down, reaching your hand out to lift his fingers back to the just right spot. "There we go," you sigh. You start feeling it build through your vulva and you take the hand that's currently splayed over your curls, putting them into a loose fist. "Could you--the lips, with your knuckles?" He quickly obliges, almost shoving your panties aside, and you can hear the trim tear. "Yyyeah, circles there too. Fuck." You start moving against him.

"Should I go faster or harder, or you gonna work yourself off on my hands, babe? So hot." He's sitting between your legs, his spread underneath yours, looking right at your crotch and his hands as you both move to get you off. 

"I think you're doing good, but as I need it harder, I can manage." You know it must be hard for him to keep both hands coordinated. "Really good, Brendon. Shit." 

You wonder what he can see, if he can see how brown and purpley, darker than your nipples and areola, your labia are. The colour normally embarrasses you, but he would've caught sight of them, handling you like he has, sneaking peaks, and he didn't look weirded out. He looked into getting you off, eager, and hungry. You're reminded of his words from earlier, him saying he wanted to eat you out, and that gets you even closer.

You're starting to seize up, legs shaking, so fucking close. You reach down, hand just gentling the top one a bit as you can't help moving your pelvis, then you freeze, ass almost in the air, your pussy swelling even more, both your hands on his to get that last corner of your orgasm off. Your head is pounding, and so is everywhere else. You can feel your vagina rhythmically squeezing as you burst. "Oh, fuck Brendon. Fuck. Godgodgod." You start to come down, gasping for breath, licking your lips, entwining your hands over your mound. You can't help still moving against your hands a little.


	18. ...With a Puppy and a Prize Winning Pussy Eater... (Hawaii p 4/5)

He manages to shift to fold his legs, one hand leaving yours for balance, and he gets on his knees. He leans over you, one hand still clasped in yours as he nuzzles your noses together. Your lips find his, and he pulls back after a minute to grin at you, licking his own lips before he settles lightly on top of you, traces over yours. You move your hands from between you, sliding up his arm, letting him sink down on you and allowing you to wrap your legs around him. You can feel him, his heat and hardness, through his jeans, and you wonder how wet you are, if it's through your panties, if he's getting wet too. The thought that he'd be turned on enough from doing that for you, or the earlier humping, to be leaking excites you, a lot, as you move against him.

"Fuck, y/n," he gasps, one hand sliding down your side to grab a wide hip. He sucks, then licks along your neck, and you giggle, hand finding his hair, tugging a bit on it, and he moans, hips jerking into you, and nuzzles your neck, then licks your collarbone.

"You're still a puppy, aren't you?" A twenty-one year old puppy. "Stay that way." 

He grins wickedly. "Puppies like licking, don't we?" He lifts himself by his arms, moving down to lick a long stripe over your belly, another over your breast, briefly sucking in a nipple. He mouths over the end of your ribs, back down to your belly, sucking below your belly button. 

"You do, don't you pup?"

His response is a "ruff!" and wriggling onto his knees, shaking his bum in the air, licking lower, along the hemline and just above it. You don't even think about twisting yourself so you can reach and swat his ass. Have you mentioned what a plump ass he has for a guy? You do it again, squeeze too, and he moans again, shimmying his mouth and ass against you. You're so ready to get totally naked, and are not sure who's going to just damn well take them off first. 

You don't wonder long. "Ready?" he asks, fingers hooking into them.

"So fucking ready, Brendon, fuck," you say as he takes them down. He only bothers getting them to your knees before he's spreading your upper vulva open, and your face flushes as he looks at you there in the lamp light, gently pulling on your generous swollen labia.

He gazes up at you, brushing those full lips over yours. "You're thick all over, ain't ya?" He moans against them, sending vibrations through you, and you forget to feel embarrassed about them because of that filthy mouth of his. He mouths over you again, sucking what he can get of your lips in, managing to push his tongue lower than his lips can reach.

"Motherfucker," you cry out. You half sit up, trying to get your underwear off for fuck's sake. 

He grins, kissing your thigh as he beats you to it, and dives back in, grabbing your ass, "fuck, darling"ing, tongue gliding over your ruffled lips, sucking harder this time. You gasp, jerking towards him, and he disappointingly pulls back. "Sorry, y/n," he murmurs, rubbing your thighs.

"Oh, no. Didn't hurt. It would be way too much for my clit, B, but my lips can take quite the licking." You laugh at your own saucy joke, throwing in a cheesy wink.

"Alright then," he laughs, spreading your legs more. "Damn, y/n. Like a flower...or butterfly. Sexiest fucking butterfly I've ever seen. Pink and red and purply brown..." He's running fingers over different parts as he lists the colours. You know when aroused (thank you mirrors), you're pink far in, then red, getting purple-brown as he moves outwards. "...And ready for me." Before you can think of what to say, he's diving in. He opens his mouth over what he can get to, and gently, really gently, sucks, just doing that for some seconds before pulling away to run his tongue over one side, than the other, not touching your clit. 

You tilt your hips up, giving him more access, letting him lick from your opening up, then along the outer lips in a thick circle, moving to the inner ones, switching to sucking, going firmer and firmer, still being careful to avoid your clit. He licks again, over the centre, just barely touching your clit this time. It's almost too much, but it works. "C-could you--your lips, just brush over the top?" He obliges, and this intense arousal shoots through you so fast and hard it hurts, but in a worth it way. You back away just a bit, and he follows. "N-no don't move." He backs away, lips back to just stroking over the hood, not pressing into the clit, and fuck yes. His thumbs find your inner labia, spreading them, massaging over them, and you could fucking melt into the mattress, do this forever. 

Your hand slides down as you feel yourself get close, finger finding the apex of your sex, and he moves his face away, letting you slide a finger over the top of the hood, making rapid small circles.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he curses. "Touching yourself in front of me... Gonna get yourself off, huh?" One thumb slides further up your labia, the other towards your opening, but doesn't press in. "What do want me to do honey?" He sees you tensing up, legs shaking. "Looks like your gonna beat me to the punch huh? Gonna let me get you there on the next one?" 

"Shit, Brendon, shit," you say, so fucking close. It hits. You can feel yourself contracting, cramps starting to hit your uterus. "Fuck, fuckfuck. Fuck." You gasp for breath, free hand rubbing deep over where your womb roughly is, trying to relax it. "Jesus, that was a strong one."

"Name's Brendon, but close enough," he deadpans, then giggles. "Ready for another? Gonna squeeze those juicy thighs around my head? Because I plan on doing my duty." 

You chuckle at that one. "Your duty, Mr Cheeseball?"

"Yes," he says, placing a wet hand over his heart, "my duty as a winner, numerous times, of the Pussy Eating Championships." 

You bust out laughing, hard, at that. "Well, far be it for me to get in the way of a prize winning ath--"

Before you even finish, he is back on task, and you don't worry about finishing that pesky sentence. Complete sentences? Who needs them when a mouth like Brendon's is on offer? He hooks your legs over his shoulders, moaning, pressing, licking, sucking, over your lips like it's his last goddamn meal. You're moving against him, gasping, hands finding his hair, stroking through.

He moans so indecently, grabbing your ass and thigh with one hand each, tilting you to him more, his wide nose just brushing over the top. If he stays really lightly on it, you think, yeah, that could work. It's pressing more than you're used to, but it's as if he knows that, and is managing to be really gentle with his nose while almost ravishing the rest of your vulva. You squeeze your thighs around his head briefly a few times, moving against his mouth.

"Damn, baby, gonna make me come."

You're surprised at who says that; it isn't you. "Oh, shit. Seriously?" Fuck, is this man for real or did you just fucking hallucinate either the whole thing, or just everything after you started smoking up. He nods against you, and you realize he's started pushing his hips into the bed, pants still on. He really has way too much clothing on. "Fuck, gonna hold on? How am I gonna blow you after this if you come before I come...oh, how's three times sound? I'll settle for one more if you'll still eat me out after I suck you off."

"Fuck, darlin. Goddamn tease." He pulls away, but he's got a dopey grin, eyes half-lidded. 

Not just his lips and chin are wet now, but his nose and cheeks too, and you think about licking it off him as you tilt your hips up, one hand leaving his head to slide across his wet cheek to his lips, pressing fingers inside that he eagerly sucks on, clenching your pelvic muscles, desperate for friction. "Takes one to know one, babe. Besides, just you having that mouth...fuck...that's a tease of the first order." 

He responds by resting his weight between your legs, mouth sliding off your fingers to move over your belly, and you want, so bad, so you move, dragging your labia along his chest, getting your slick and his saliva over him. "But if you come in your pants, guess I'll just have to wrestle em off of ya, lick you clean."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll be coming in my pants before I even get my mouth back on you." He opens your legs wider with his hands, pressing against your core more. "Unless you think rubbing yourself off on my tits will work for you. Never had a girl do that," he says, but he sounds curious, pleased. You still can't help feeling embarrassed though, just not embarrassed enough to stop. "You're so goddamn hot, y/n. Fuck. Such a naughty girl." You drag yourself along him more, quickly getting breathy and moany. He grabs your hip, pressing you to him more, and he gazes up at you as he kisses your belly, grazing his teeth over you. 

He must be getting impatient like you are, because he swears, and pulls away from you to shimmy down, chin grazing over your mound before his lips find your core again, gently sucking your skin. You're not sure if you hear him unzip his fly, but realize he must've as you hear him panting and moaning. You make yourself open your eyes so you can see him, and what you see just gets you even hotter. He managed to get his pants and briefs down to just under his ass, and you can see his arm and ass muscles flexing, his hips bucking helplessly into his grip. "Damn, baby boy, gonna come?" Before he can even answer, his mouth has let up on you, because he's babbling--compliments and apologies--as he comes, shuddering through it. 

"Sorry, y/n. Fuck, I needed--you're so hot." 

Your hands find his hair, stroking through it. "That's ok, baby. Once you catch your breath, how 'bout you keep showing me a good time."


	19. ...Stays in Hawaii. Or does it? (Hawaii p 5/5)

Your hand finds yourself, two fingers running down through your folds, then back up, stroking over just to the sides of your clit. Your free hand glides over the nape of his neck, back into his hair, scratching his scalp, and he moans, still trying to catch his breath. His lashes flutter, not managing to open. He tilts his head, kissing your inner thigh, then opens his mouth, lightly pressing his tongue into it. "Fuck," he breathes. "Fuck. Jesus." He turns his head, nose brushing over your fingers. "Love that you can do that in front of me," he murmurs, gazing up at you through heavy lashes. Shit, he's the most beautiful boy you've ever seen. 

He moves lower, sticking his tongue out to brush over your lower lips, and your hips stutter in their side to side swaying to jerk forward. You tilt forward, tempted to hold yourself open for him by the back of your thighs. He fucking moans as his lips slip over yours, and you go for it. "Babe," is all he says before sucking one inner lip in, than the other, his own hands landing below yours, before he licks a long stripe along an outer lip, and you move against him, sliding him along you more. 

You grab a pillow from above you while he still holds you open, and he catches on as you move it down, letting your feet find purchase on the mattress, so you can cant your hips in the air, and he grabs the pillow, putting it under you. He grabs your hips once you settle back down, asking "yeah?" as his hands slide back down to your thighs, getting underneath and pushing your thighs towards your belly. 

He buries his face back in you, tongue running over your opening, pressing in just enough to breach the rim, sliding down further to your perineum, stopping to gaze up at you. You tense a bit at the thought of him going lower, and he pulls back up, sensing your apprehension. He rubs over your belly with one hand for a moment, kissing over your snatch, then nuzzling it with his nose. This is really fucking nice, but it's getting to be too much of a tease. 

Your hands find his hair. "Can I?" you ask, and he nods, so you guide him up, pulling him back a bit as his nose gets to your clit, just brushing over it, and it's just on the right side of too much. "Could you use your lips on it, really gently?" He obliges, a slow gentle kiss before he moves his head side to side, over the hood, and you can feel the arousal building. Your thighs are getting tired, so you slide them down to the sides, open them wide to still give him room. You move against him, just slightly at first, making slow circles. You move more until it's pretty firm for you, and you can feel yourself getting close, feeling so good it almost hurts.

"Fuck, B, please, could you suck it?" He moans at that, opening around you, gently sucking you in. "A little lighter. Yeah..." You're rubbing against his mouth more. "Fuck, B, fuck. Your mouth..." It's firm and tender and wet and eager. "Shit, oh fuck, bit harder. Not quite tha...yeah, really good. Shi-i-itt." Your hands find your hips, fingertips pressing in, and your legs straighten out, going rigid, starting to shake. You gasp and moan through it, clenching your muscles a few times to push towards your peak, moving against him until it hits you, and you go rigid, telling him "please, don't stop." It swells through you, and your pussy is throbbing, your clit almost hurting, an ache spreading in your lower vulva as your contractions fade, but you fucking want. "Please, please, keep going, fuck." And he does, and you move again, and you don't even need to clench this time, and yeah, it feels so good it hurts but you can tell there'll be a great payoff--and it hits, in seconds. "Twofer. Shit. Can you--another?" You can feel him chuckling against you before he goes back to it. He keeps up, adding in a headshake that still manages to be gentle, then goes back to the rhythmic slow sucking he had earlier, and you keep moving, guiding his head this time, alternating between firmer and gentle. You quickly settle on firmer, and it washes over you again. "Three. Fuck. Motherfucker. Fuck. I can't--" He quickly pulls away from your clit. 

"To much for anywhere, babe or just your clit?"

You're trying to think, to piece together a complete sentence. You give up. "I--your tongue. In," you say between gasps. It hurts there too, and you need a couple of fingers or a tongue there for a bit, just pressing along your walls to help you come down. He strokes his lips down your labia, tilting you by the hips for better access, and pushes his tongue in. You rotate your pelvis, and he slides in even more. "Tongue. It's long." He responds by sliding out, the tip rubbing around your rim, then sliding back in, groaning against you. It helps, but it's not enough--you need concentrated pressure. "Really like your tongue." You laugh at yourself, still not enough blood in your brain. "Could you--fingers in, and tongue along the lips?"

"Course," he says after his tongue leaves you. "Do you have any idea how hot you knowing what you need is?" he asks, and maybe you'll answer. Later. 

He pushes two fingers in--"all the way," you sigh--until he just touches your cervix, and you clench around him repeatedly for a minute, starting to relax. "Could you twist them? So like, you can push down. Pull out a bit, yeah--and press there. Little more out. Just rub over there for a bit. Like a circle massage." He's massaging the back wall, about two thirds of the way in, and you can feel the pain recede there, leaving a pleasant throbbing arousal along your vulva.

Your breathing finally becomes normal--well normal for being aroused: even, deep breathing, and you feel melty, eyes slipping shut, hands stroking and gently pulling his hair, scatching his scalp, and he moans out a "so sexy..." You're pleasurably suprised when you feel his tongue slide over you--you forgot you'd asked him to--close to where his fingers are stretching you. Your eyes open, gazing at him, as he looks blissed out himself, own eyes closed. 

"Best...you're the best. Holy shit." Your fingers find your clit again, but it's too much, too soon, and you pull away. "Later. Later, I'm gonna come some more. And I wanna see you come again." Possibilites flit through your mind. "We could... jerk off in front of each other. Or 69. Wanna 69?" 

"Fuck, y/n...anything, everything. Yeah, want to. Fuck." His hand stills. "I could turn my hand around right now, press up inside you, palm over you." You can't help but gasp at that, clench and push yourself down on him. "Lick and suck you more." He licks over you again a couple times, pulling away to keep up the dirty talk: "Your pussy is so fucking hot, y/n. Wanna feel those juicy lips spread, sliding along my dick, working to get yourself off."

"Goddamn, Bren. Yeah, k. That. For sure--like the outside right?" He nods, running his other hand softly over your vulva. Not many guys were into just that; they were too impatient to get inside. Yeah, you liked a dick inside you sometimes, if and when the time was right, when you were lax from several orgasms, especially if he was on the smaller side, and you could grind on his pelvis. Or if he was one of the rare long guys who'd let you get him about halfway in, then kind of bend his dick so part would be sliding along your labia. But on you, sliding along each other without going in, holy fuck. Probably your third favourite sex thing, after cunnilingus and masturbation. Sometimes second favourite, with a really sensuous, sexy guy, who wasn't in a rush, didn't push. You really think Brendon is one of those guys who wouldn't press inside until you were asking for it. Maybe not even then, maybe not even when you were telling him to, maybe not until you grabbed him around the base of his dick and pushed down on him, enveloping him. 

"Y-you--are you gonna be in Hawaii for a while?" he asks nervously.

You didn't want to cut your trip short, but didn't want to deal with assface--your ex-assface. Ex for sure. Regardless of how many more days this--whatever this was--lasted with Brendon. "I-I want to stay--need to change the flight for sure so I'm not flying with my ex--but should find somewhere else to stay. Like not even here." You swallow, getting a large lump in your throat. "Would-would you still want to--because this was really good--"

You can feel him grin against your mound, brushing his lips over it, fingers just resting in you. "Yes--don't even need to ask. You want to get out of the area, find somewhere else--umm, you don't need to, this is probably super weird, but we could find another hotel--" he's looking carefully at your face now, and you feel really happy when you realize what he's asking, and it must show because he breathes a sigh of relief--"together. If you want. Or we could be in separate rooms. No pressure."

"I think I'd like that, B." Your hands shift in his hair, and you start to shimmy down. "C'mere, want to kiss you." He manages to sit up, fingers sliding out, whole hand just resting on your mound before he crawls over you, and you wrap your arms and legs around him, pulling him flush against you, kissing him, hand finding his hair again. You wriggle against him until his semi-hard dick is between your labia, and squeeze him to you as hard as you can. His tongue finds yours, his hand your hair, stroking through it, and you could laze about in bed with him for hours. You can consider what's to come after this with him--if anything, but you want there to be an after with him already, you have to admit--later. Enough has been dealt with for tonight.


	20. Your Boys p1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're in a polyamorous relationship with Bden and Josh Dun

You're joining Josh and Brendon for the next few nights of their tour, and they promise to show you a good time. "In more ways than one," Brendon says, waggling his eyebrows as Josh laughs, rolling his eyes, pulling you into him for a kiss. The kiss lasts a long time, becomes several, and when you pull away, looking at Brendon, he's got the puppy dog eyes out. "Quit hogging our girl, Josh," he pouts, so you turn, holding out your arms and telling him to come over.

"Poor baby," you say indulgently, smiling, pulling him into a kiss, quickly slipping in your tongue, and just that makes his breath deepen. You move more into him, feeling his heartbeat going fast like your own.

"Damn, you two... Can't decide whether I want to just watch you go at it, or get between you..."

He draws away enough for Josh to hear him saying, "Could always do both."

"Yeah, I could," Josh whispers, and you open your eyes when you feel Brendon's lips leave yours, to find him already being brought into a kiss, Josh's hand on his neck. 

"My boys," you sigh, lips finding Brendon's neck, just brushing over before opening to softly suck, making him whimper. You press your crotch against his, quickly pulling away.

"What?" he asks, after Josh lets him go.

"Let's get to the hotel," you say, throwing in an exaggerated wink, and an ass grab for the both of them.

His eyes light up. "Fuck yeah. Not that I don't mind exhibitionism, but this is a little too public."

Josh giggles. "C'mon, loverboy, let's get to the hotel."

You and your boys had been putting on a bit of a show for the airport. Luckily it's late at night, so there isn't that much attention being paid to you three considering they're both famous musicians. You manage to keep your hands to yourselves until you get out to the van.

"Hey Zach!" you say cheerily, eyes widening as Brendon surreptitiously slides his hand up your thigh. Your thighs clasp together, and he grins. 

"Guess I ain't getting my hand back, huh?" 

You shake your head no, nudging his hand so it's pressing against your crotch. 

"Honey, quit encouraging him," Josh jokes, looking back. "Am I going to have to sit between you two?"

You laugh, and Brendon grins, saying "Feeling left out Josh?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Save it for the hotel; leave me out of this," Zach says. "Fucking perverts." But he's laughing too. 

Brendon rocks his hand against you, just for a second, before pulling away. "Damn you all!" you cry out, making everyone laugh.

"Just don't get any wetter, or I'll be having to clean the seat," Zach deadpans.

"Fuck off," you say through your laughter.

\---

Zach pulls into the front of the hotel, and you can't get out fast enough--you've not seen your boys in weeks. "Race you guys!"

The three of you run to the elevator, and Josh picks you up in his arms bridal style, twirls you around while you wait for it to get to the main floor. He sets you down, only to have Brendon pull you through the opened doors, kissing you as you grab his hips, bringing him flush against you before the doors close. "Easy tiger," he murmurs when you jump up into his arms, his hands under your ass as he presses you against the wall, and you grind against him, muffling both your breathing as you kiss, tongues playing together.

The elevator dings for your floor, and he carries you, still kissing, legs and arms wrapped around him, and Josh chuckles, pulling his card out. Brendon has you backed against a wall, next to a door. "Brendon--next door down." 

"What can I say, I'm distracted. And what a distraction you are." He moves to the opened door as you suck on his neck, and he slaps your ass.

"Brendon," you whisper loudly. "Your booty is so gonna get it."

"Fuck, I hope so," he says, as he lowers you down on the bed, but you hold on, signaling at Josh by swatting one hand in the air. He grins, obliging. Brendon makes a surprised noise. 

"Didn't say it was just going to be by me," you say evilly, hand sliding down his back, just squeezing his ass, then rubbing it, and his hips press between your thighs. Arousal builds even more in you, fast, almost hurting and you rock your core against his. 

"Miss this, baby girl?" Brendon says, and before you can answer Josh is beside you both, turning your head into a slow but hot kiss. 

"Y-yeah, B, I missed all of it, missed my boys." Now Brendon is kissing you, and you're swaying into each other, and you wish there were nothing between you. "Thought about what we could do tonight, when I was on the plane...got myself so turned on."

"Fuck, honey. What do you want to do most? Let's do that first. Wanna get naked?" You nod eagerly, moaning into Brendon's mouth as Josh speaks. "Let's get you naked."

Brendon is already pulling your top off, then you're yanking your red sports bra off. You were debating between wearing a conventionally sexy bra and a sportsbra, between the visual of your tits in a black lacy push up bra and just being able to strip quickly. You went for the comfort of the sports bra for the flight, and figured, rightly, that your boys would rather just be able to see and touch all of you as easily as possible after the three week absence.

Brendon has a nipple in his mouth, sucking, turning onto his side, leaving a thigh between yours, as Josh tries to wrestle your pants off. You have to pull away from Brendon so he can, turning to Josh, and you seek out his thigh, grinding on him, underwear still on, as his hand goes under the hemline, grabbing your ass. 

"C'mon, Josh, want you naked." Your hands go to his shirt, but he's already pulling it off, so you settle on unbuckling his belt, hearing Brendon undoing his own, flinging his pants off. You rub Josh through his boxers, as Brendon sidles against you, sucking over your neck, hardness pressing against your ass, and you grind back against him. He moans, mouthing up to suck your earlobe, panting in your ear, as his hand slides down the front of your panties, fingers rubbing soft circles over your mound and cushioned clit. Josh slots his thigh back against you, pressing Brendon's hand against you more, and he just slides your panties down as far as they'll go, considering. What a dilemma to have.

"Want them off..." you say, but you don't stop moving against them, your arousal swelling through your vulva. Josh slides his thigh away, but Brendon keeps up, spreading one leg with his to open you up, now sliding between your lips and you can hear how wet you are. Josh mosies down mouthing over what he can get to on your lower belly, and you feel Brendon shift away to let Josh slide your panties down. He just gets them to your knees before he's kissing and licking over Brendon's fingers before licking what's not covered by Brendon. Brendon spreads your lips with his fingers, back to grinding against you, and that opens you enough for Josh to press his nose against your clit, making a couple circles before replacing it with his tongue. 

Your hand finds Josh's head, pulling him closer, and the flat of his tongue rubs over you as Brendon's hand leaves to cup your breast, slide over your nipple with slick fingers. You're distracted, in a hell of a way, but realize your panties still aren't actually off of you, and Josh would have better access if you could damn well get them gone. You try reaching, making a frustrated noise, and Brendon notices. "We teasing you to much?" he says slyly, getting up to make quick work of actually getting your underwear off as Josh chuckles against your mound. You roll onto your back, and Josh goes back to it, slurping and sucking over you.

Brendon pouts. "Gonna let me slide myself between those sweet thighs of yours later, y/n? Was going to do that, but wanna see you get off from Josh's mouth first. It's a great mouth, isn't it?"

You moan. "I dunno, Bren, yours gives his a run for his money."

Josh pulls away from you, face wet, to say sardonically, "Jeez, I'm still here you know."

"Not my fault this mouth is so luscious." Brendon winks, then pouts like the giant dork he is, sucking in one nipple, then the other, for emphasis. You pull him into a kiss, sliding your tongues together, as Josh starts using his thumb, rubbing over your clit and lips, as he watches you two.

"Gotta admit, good thing it is. Y/n, you've missed out. We managed to go the first week without touching each other, but after, damn... just had those lips around me last night."

"We should make it up to her, huh? Gonna let me get my mouth on you too?"


	21. Your Boys p2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't think I don't notice the *69* kudos *wink wink nudge nudge*

"Yeah, Brendon, fuck."

"Who do you want to make you come first?"

You swivel against Josh's thumb--he's already getting you close, and you can't decide. You instinctively rub your hand over your mound as you ponder, picturing Brendon, then Josh, then Brendon again between your thighs, eyes slipping shut. "Both...want you both, please." 

You can hear the dirty glee in Brendon's voice. "That's our girl." And he's sliding down, nibbling your hip, mouthing over the dip in your pelvis, then licking the crease where thigh meets groin, before you finally feel his breath over your core, Josh's thumb still stroking. His thumb slides to your right lip, and you feel Brendon's tongue flick out, giving a little kitten lick to your clit before getting his face in there, slurping you from bottom to top with the flat of his long tongue. People always talked about his lips, but his tongue, fuck. It was up there with those plump lips of his, and his ass. Don't you know it.

You start swaying against him, both of you getting noisy, breathy. You open your eyes after a while, feeling yourself so close, but realizing you haven't felt Josh in a while. Oh, god. He's slid down to the floor, turned Brendon onto his side, and is licking and sucking over Brendon. He pulls off to nuzzle his thighs, whispering "Easy there, baby boy," and seeing your boys like that... holy fuck. 

You reach down, pulling your mound back a bit, tightening your pussy, exposing the clit itself to Brendon's gently rolling tongue--"just a little softer, baby"-- and your other hand grips the sheet, letting the tension build in you, breathing so hard now, pelvis tilted, almost humping his face, crying out for them both. It snaps seconds after telling him to go faster, explodes in you, pulsing, and you're now twisting side to side, desperate noises turning to gasps, trying to pull away in your post-orgasm, spastic haze, but managing to just stimulate yourself more. It's too much, but not so much that you need to stop, let alone want to tell Brendon to stop, so you let your mound go, hand finding his hair, pulling him back a bit to let your hood slide back down, and there you go. Too much turns to an intense a lot, and your fingertips push against his scalp, your hips going faster, his tongue constant--"such a good boy, B"--and you're bursting again, shaking all over now, head hitting the pillow, tensing, and you need to pull his wet, flushed face away as you come down.

"Fuckfuckfuck..."

He pulls away, eyes heavy, going to your thigh, and you see Josh sliding back down on his dick, head bobbing, and you know Brendon's close, and Josh pulls off, now just licking over him, the length and the head, little kisses too. Brendon mewls, swearing, rolling onto his back, resting his head on your mound. "Please, Josh, I need-I can't--"

"Need to come baby?" you whisper, hand carding through his silky hair, and he nods, tugging his own hair, and he moans more. "Like that baby?" you ask, pulling gently. His sighed yes is redundant. "Know you do. You're our bestest, aren't ya?"

"Y--oh, fffffuck yes. Shiit, Josh." He's coming, just from those teasing licks, Josh's hand rolling his balls, and he's spurting, all over himself mostly as Josh kisses and softly sucks over him through it. 

"Made a mess, huh?" Josh asks, climbing back on the bed as he wipes his cheek clean, sliding over him, and Brendon nods, chest heaving. Josh runs his hand over his heaving streaked belly, wrapping it around his own cock, stroking. He lays on him, and one of Brendon's hands goes around his back, the other going up, finding your nipple with his knuckles, grazing.Your hand keeps tugging his hair as Josh kisses him, leaving him even more breathless. He must be able to taste himself. He starts moving his head against you, and ok, he's going to need to wash his hair, because your slick is definitely getting on him. What a messy puppy he is. You go with it because it's pretty arousing, in a relaxed, teasy way. 

Josh's mouth leaves his, and goes to your thigh, sucking, muffling his moans again. Brendon wriggles around, and singsongs a trimphant "Gotcha," then latches onto Josh's neck. Josh's hand finds your other thigh, and you realize he's not stroking himself anymore. He's rocking against Brendon but you don't realize exactly where until Brendon's saying "Think just the one will work, or should we move so I can squeeze my thighs around that nice cock of yours?" 

"Shit, B, think this'll do the trick." He gazes up at you before his eyes slip back shut, and he moves harder against him. He laughs, kisses him again. "You know, y/n's not the only one who can get off on one of your thighs." 

You laugh too. "Our boy's got such good thighs, doesn't he? Not that Josh's thighs aren't up to the task too, huh?" 

Brendon makes this strange happy almost squeal sound, and Josh snorts. "She's right, Josh. Remember, our last night, before we went on tour? God, she came three times just on your thigh alone, didn't she?" 

Seeing and hearing your boys, Brendon's head still on you, it's just making you more and more aroused, and you think you want to come again. Yet you don't want to interrupt them; you just want to watch them. Seeing Josh hump Brendon's thigh until he comes, spurts over them both, is too good to pass up. If anything, you want another angle. You slide up and Brendon makes a sad noise as you get from under him, but grins when he sees you go on your knees to get to the side of them, sitting down beside your boys, hand going into Josh's hair to maneuver him into a kiss. You lay down, tilting to Brendon, and he beats you to it. You palm over your mound, then run fingertips from your entrance to your clit, make circles around it. 

"You guys are so fucking sexy. Love you," Brendon sighs, hand going onto each of your heads, and he's trying to get the three of you into a kiss. A few seconds of shifting awkwardly later, and you kind of are, his hand stroking over your neck. You turn, pressing your lips mostly on his, then Josh mostly, then back to Brendon, shifting back and forth until you slide over to Josh's neck, then shoulder, and you can hear more than see them kissing, and you can tell by their noises that tongues are in play. 

Brendon's hand slides down your back, palms over your ass, glides to your hip, rubbing lazy circles. He pulls away as Josh gets louder, stutters in his thrusts, going faster, tensing. Your hand slides over his back, squeezing his ass, just slipping between his cheeks. "Come for us, baby. Wanna see." Brendon whispers to him too, and you only make out "you're our boy," and then Josh is gasping, pressing into him, shaking, muscles clenching and relaxing repeatedly. 

Brendon kisses him over and over as he comes down, and you both pet over him, and you find yourself swiveling your hips, pressing against the bed and your thighs. Brendon grins at you, rolling a lax Josh over easily. He moves to get off of him, but you can see his arms shake a bit, and he shakes his head, settling for getting between Josh's legs, wiggling hips pressing his thighs open more. He turns to face you, wiggling his eyebrows, and pops out that booty of his even more. You remember his words from earlier, and yeah, that sure is a way to go about it. 

"Hey Josh, gonna be able to take another person on top of ya?" you ask, hand running over Brendon's back, laying to the side of them to kiss your other boy.

"You two will be the death of me!" he exclaims.

"Drama queen," Brendon giggles.

"Oh, Brendon, you're one to talk." 

"You're the biggest drama queen out of the lot of us," you add, brushing your hand over your mound as Brendon pouts.

"Y/n's being mean to me," he jokes.

"Whatever will we do with this naughty girl?" Josh tsks. 

"This naughty girl needs her boys. She's missed you two so much," you murmur, nomming Brendon's shoulder until he's laughing.

"Ok, so she's not a meanie." He smooches Josh, then turns to you, humming into your mouth, tongue slowly licking. 

"Nope. I've been really nice lately. Just to myself before tonight though," you pout dramatically. 

"Maybe we should be nice beside Josh, so we don't squish him." He squeezes him, hard, going "squish squish," then rolls off him. Josh rolls onto his side, gazing at you two sleepily, and you lean over to scritch his neck, thumb over his collarbone, as Brendon quickly presses his thigh between yours. "This? Or is my sweet ass still gonna get it?"

You grin, rotating over his thigh, as Josh runs his hand down the other man's back, then gives him a little swat. "Roll over, baby," you murmur, pulling away from him so you can press him belly first onto the bed, and he eagerly goes, putting some space between him and Josh so you can straddle him.


	22. Your Boys p3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut featuring lots of orgasms, bden's bum, josh's hand, & both your boys' mouths iykwim wink wink. Thanks for the kudos, and I love talking to people here or on my tumblr warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com

You sit astride him, wasting no time in starting to grind on that gorgeous ass of his, making Josh whisper "Damn, girl," as he moves close enough to run a hand over your hip, up your side, till he reaches your breast, thumbing over your hard nipple. Your hand goes to your hair, the other onto Brendon's back, stroking up to his hair, giving a little tug before just stroking over his scalp, and he sighs blissfully into the pillow, turning his head to try to see you both. Josh's mouth replaces his thumb, and you grab onto his shoulder with the hand that had been playing with your hair, pushing into his mouth, pushing down on Brendon harder. You're getting dizzy but are close, so you keep grinding circles on him, breathing so hard, swearing, then you start shaking. You tilt forwards a bit, and that tips you over, limbs stiffening as your pelvis still goes, and you keep grinding through your orgasm, the contractions washing over you. 

Oh fuck, your head is pounding, and it was quite a lot of effort. You slump forward, breasts pressing onto Brendon's back, and you never quite stop moving against him, only you're now shimmying your breasts and belly against him a bit, too. You realize he's moving too, pushing his hips against the bed. "Fuck, baby boy, fuck," you murmur against his ear, kissing it, along his neck, kissing his jaw once before maneuvering to catch his lips. He moans into it, sliding his tongue over your lips, and you suck his tongue in, starting to rotate in earnest on him. You're gasping into his mouth, and can't concentrate on making out with him while you still feel so dizzy, so you pull away to give Josh a quick kiss then press your face into the back of Brendon's neck. Focusing. You have to press harder this time because you're weight is no longer as concentrated on his ass, but it doesn't take long before it hits you again. You're getting so sweaty, and even wetter between your legs, no longer dragging a bit, just sliding. 

You want to come again, but are worried about Josh feeling left out. You manage to get yourself up on your arms, still moving against Brendon's ass as you do. "Josh, c'mere." He moves even closer, not sure what you want. "On your side still, so we can reach ya." And he goes, laying next to Brendon, chest pressing on him, lower half resting against your leg, and Brendon looks at him, grinning. 

"I've got two sexy naked people touching me right now. How'd I get so lucky?" Brendon laughs, kissing him, one hand reaching out to cup his jaw, slot them together better, and you look at your boys, go back down, and to the side a bit so you can kiss Brendon's cheek, then Josh's. Fuck, you can just feel Brendon's tongue through the other boy's cheek, making you stutter in your grinding on Brendon, getting back on rhythm as your mouth slides over, managing to kiss both of them closemouthed at once. Josh's arm wraps around you, and Brendon pulls away to moan "'Our girl gonna come again? Gonna let me know how good you are are getting yourself off?"

"Gonna let you know how hot your ass is, too, Bren. Fuck, this booty is a gift." You all laugh at that.

"Don't we know it," Brendon preens.

"Yeah, we do, B. You're a gift," you whisper in his ear, and he grins even more, turning to kiss you again, and you can feel his muscles flexing under you as you continue riding him. One hand slides over Josh's side, rubbing his hip and ass, as the other burrows under Brendon, fingers finding a nipple as your hand just rests over his heart. You press up on him as you get closer, hand now squeezing Josh's hip as you thrust over Brendon, building again, mouthing over the back of his neck, panting and moaning through it until you burst again. "Fuck, B, fuck..." you gasp, managing to roll over before you come down, still panting, aching. You rub over your mound lazily, not sure if you can come again, eyes shut. The bed shifts, and you know it's Josh climbing over you to plop down next to you. The bed is so big you don't need to move to make room.

"Getting tired. Fuck."

"Doesn't look like you're too tired to go again..." Josh says, running his hand down your belly, back up, then down again until his hand touches yours. 

Your hand doesn't still, but you don't think you can manage another on your own, either by hand or rubbing off on someone. You open your eyes, smiling slyly. "Well not too tired if someone else does the work."

"Yes, ma'am," Josh chuckles, palm sliding to your mound, fingers slipping between your lips, down, then back up to your clit, circling softly. "So wet, y/n, on your thighs and everything..."

"And my ass," Brendon quips, lips finding yours. What a goober, you think, as he presses against you. 

"Should've known..." you murmur into his mouth, touching between your thighs and they're wetter than you thought because you barely have to dip between your lips to get enough slick to slide over his dick, gathering more with your other hand to add to it, over his length and balls, as you get close yourself. Your eyes flutter closed, breathing deepening, as you centre on Josh's fingers, one hand leaving Brendon to get Josh's just right so you can come. 

Brendon is moving himself gently in your hand--"fuck, y/n, don't want to interrupt you though"--so he sticks with that teasing rhythm, brings you into a slow kiss that turns into a lazy makeout, stroking through your hair, other hand running over your belly, resting above your pelvic bone. "Getting close, aren't ya?"

You nod, because he's kissing you again, panting into his mouth. "Fffuuck..." you say quietly, squeezing him, moving Josh's hand faster over you. You press him a bit firmer against you, pelvis swtching from swiveling to rocking back and forth, and within seconds, you have to turn your head, limbs stiffening, gasping and moaning through it. You keep moving his hand on you, not letting yourself come down before the both of you are working you towards another orgasm. "Shit, Josh, fuck..." 

"Come on, babe, shit, gonna come again aren't ya?"

"Fu--yeah, yeah I am, mmmm..." you whine, and Brendon starts sucking on your neck, and you are done for, hips going from rolling to freezing on a tilt, contractions hitting, and you move again as they fade.

He's sliding down your body, leaving your grip, lips running over you, quickly reaching your hip, and he grins up at you. "Ready for another?"

"Jesus Christ..." you pant. "Yeah, yeah ok..."

He grabs your hips, mouthing over your belly and mound briefly, then spreading your legs out and up so he can lick over both of your hands, and you move yours out the way, as Josh spreads you with his scissored fingers. Brendon sucks your clit in, softly sucking with those juicy lips, licking over your inner labia, grabbing your hip, bringing you closer, and you find yourself swaying into his mouth, desperately close again. 

Josh waits until you come again before he's shifting down the bed, pillow in hand, free hand going to Brendon's hair, gently yanking him away to kiss him. "Tastes so good, doesn't she?" and Brendon just mmms into his mouth. He pulls away to put the pillow under you, and opens your legs more, while Brendon starts stroking himself. "Quit hogging her, B..." he grins wickedly, pulling him into a kiss, licking over his face too, as you open your legs as wide as they'll comfortably go, catching on. Fuck, this is going to be fun. 

Your hand finds yourself, just stroking over the lips, until Josh and Brendon lay down beside each other before you. You pull your sex open more, and Josh licks over you first. When Brendon slides his tongue over the other side, your head falls back to the pillow unable to keep partially upright anymore when you feel so crazy, have come so much already. He moves down, sliding his tongue into you as Josh shifts to roll his tongue over your clit and dear fucking god. Brendon's tongue leaves and you look down to see him sucking on Josh's ear, whispering loud enough for you to hear, "C'mon, wanna see you suck her," and Josh does, keeping up until you're seizing up again. Brendon's teeth graze your inner thigh, adding a suck, and you grin down at your boys as they gaze up at you. Josh's tongue laps over you, as much as he can cover, and you're swiveling against him again.

Brendon nips at your hip, laves his tongue over it. "You're our bestest girl." Then he's moving back down, tilting Josh's head till both of their tongues are gliding on you, and each other. They kiss again, Brendon's hand going to the nape of his neck, and Josh's thumb finds your clit, circling. Fuck, it's hot. Everything is so hot. You don't think you can handle much more, but want to try.


	23. Your Boys p4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part. i can either do a fluffy epilogue, continue the merman!bden fic, or post the start of a request i had for bden going down on multiple women in one night as sarah watches next.

Brendon dives back in, kissing your lips all over, then slides over to give Josh room to do the same. Josh sucks in an inner lip, and holy hell, you think you can only manage one or two more before your pussy will need a rest. He slides up to your clit, suckling, and he stops, but it's to move to your side, perpendicular to you, mouth quickly back on you, more massaging with his tongue than sucking as Brendon rubs his tongue over your opening, pressing in a few times, curling it, then just going back to rolling it over the bottom of your vulva. You realize how much you're sweating, how wet you are with your slick and their saliva, in the midst of swaying into them again, feeling confused about who to move into more, but building rapidly to another climax. You buck up into both of them fast, coming hard, the contractions even gripping your uterus. 

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck. Guys, I need..." And they're pulling away, sliding up you, Josh to your side, Brendon on top, settling between your exhausted thighs. His dick tip brushes over your outer lips, and it sends more arousal through you, but you're kind of sore, overstimulated. You wriggle, telling him he can lay on you, you just need to close up. 

"I'd offer to kiss it better, but that's what led to the problem isn't it?" he smiles sweetly, and Josh laughs, kissing over your face and neck, then the cheeky boy's. Brendon's thumb moves over your inner labia, tucking them in some, and he adjusts his erection so it's just resting on your mound, balls on your outer lips. Even now you're tempted to rock into him.

You feel so tired. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna make it up to you, B. You too Josh." You kiss them back and forth a few times, as Josh strokes your hair. Bren tucks his nose against your neck, nuzzling, and you feel his hips shift. You remember his words from earlier, and yeah, that should work. 

"You don't have anything to make up to us," Josh murmurs, sliding his hand over your and Brendon's sides, lips finding the free part of your neck.

"Yeah, y/n, I know I'm, you know," he says, crotch briefly pressing down on you, "but that's because seeing you come so much, so strong, fuck. It's so hot, honey."

"Not your fault you're so sexy," Josh adds, and he moans as Brendon grabs his hip, pulling him close to you, and you can feel his hardness too. "Fuck, I love that girls can come so much."

"Kind of makes us jealous."

"But it is quite the ego boost, gotta admit."

"Narcissists," you joke, eyes shut, breathing pretty slowly. 

"Sex goddess," Brendon says, kissing your nipple, and Josh follows on your other one.  
"I think our sex goddess needs some sleep, Bren. Why don't you get your ass off her?"

Brendon giggles. "Surprisingly enough, that's not the side that's on her."

You bust out at that, and they both laugh too, and you love how it sounds, how they feel against you, the vibrations. "Want to fall asleep like this, with my boys on me...No need for blankies..."

"Human blankies, at your service." Josh rolls partway on you, arm going around Brendon. 

"You say that now, y/n, but wait till you need to breath properly. Or need to roll over."

\---

You wake up, finding yourself alone, but you hear their voices from the bathroom, and see a big ass breakfast tray. They don't seem to know you're up yet, so you try to surprise them, just pulling on Brendon's briefs that you see on the floor on your way. "Boo!" you cry, and Brendon jumps, swearing, in Josh's embrace. Josh just laughs, pulling him back into their kiss before reaching out to pull you in, kissing you back and forth, then managing to manoveur to kiss you both.

Brendon squeezes you to him even more. "How's our favourite girl?" 

"Good. More than good, thanks to my boys," you grin, nomming both their necks. "We still got time?" 

"Yeah, y/n, just not a lot. We wanted to surprise you with breakfast n stuff, but you got me first." He laughs, stroking over your back, mouthing at your neck, as Josh cups your jaw, slipping his tongue in to play with yours. God, you feel so turned on again already. You didn't think you would; you must've had ten orgasms last night thanks to your boys. 

"Fuck, maybe we should eat you for breakfast instead. Right, Bren?" 

Brendon winks, pursing and licking his lips, and you chuckle, shaking your head at the dork of a boy you've got. "Think that means yes. Hard to tell with Brendon sign language." 

Josh mhmms, and Brendon rolls his eyes.

"When have I ever turned down such a fine delicacy?" he asks dramatically, hand over his heart.

You laugh but honestly can't think of a time he didn't when it was even remotely feasible. "Never B, that's why I really wanna give you one hell of a blow job." Brendon's eyes widen. You french kiss him, hand trailing down to his semi, and you might've just beat him at his own game.

"Fuck, how bout you do Brendon while I suck and lick that gorgeous snatch of yours?" 

Josh's words send more arousal through you. You notice what else is in the bathroom. "Fuck, think we can manage it in the hot tub?" But you think: too awkward for daisychain oral sex, but... "No wait, bed for this, then hot tub later. God, Bren, you and I could be in the hottub, going down on Josh at the same time."

Brendon grins, kissing each of you briefly before running to the bed, giddy. "I love this plan!"

Josh winks, holding your hand to stop you from following, free hand going into the briefs, cupping your mound, rubbing. You mmm, head tiltling back, smooching him before he goes down on his knees, kissing your belly, pulling the underwear down. He nuzzles your mound with his nose, then parts your lips with his tongue, rubbing over your clit too.

"You guys coming?" Brendon calls out, giggling at his own double entrendre. "Or should I start by myself?" 

You both chuckle, sending a nice vibration through you, and he parts your lips with his fingers, giving him more access to your clit before getting up, kissing you. You wrap your arms around him as he calls out "Stroking yourself yet, Bren?" He picks you up by your ass, and your legs follow, squeezing his hips, and he carries you to the bedroom as you smooch over his face, wriggling your core against his.

Sure enough, he is, and Josh plunks you down beside Brendon, bouncing your breasts, and your own hand quickly goes between your thighs, rubbing two fingers over yourself. Brendon rolls to his side, still stroking himself as he kisses you, free hand carding through your hair. He slides his hand over your torso, along your thigh, his fingers slipping between your lower lips. "So hot..." He strokes the labia on either side of your opening, and the arousal builds so fast it almost hurts. 

You remember what you said earlier. "Fuck Bren, get your dick up here..." Josh takes that as his cue, grabbing your legs, pulling you further down the bed, and you whimper as Brendon's hand leaves you. Thankfully, your boy quickly replaces it with his mouth, as your other boy straddles your chest, your hands sliding up his thighs as he asks "like this?" still stroking himself, other hand going to the headboard. You suck a ball into your mouth, mhmming, hand wrapping around his base. Your hand leaves him, and he makes a disappointed noise, but to get between your legs, gathering up Josh's saliva and your slick, wrapping it back around him, sliding the foreskin back, now licking over his tip, and he jerks into your grip, making your lips brush over him. You keep teasing, running your lips over his silky length back and forth, other hand brushing over his balls.

"Such a tease..." he sighs and you watch, grinning lips brushing over his tip, as he bites his lip. "Should I tell Josh to tease you as much as you're teasing me?"

Your tongue flicks out, then you use the flat of your tongue to lick along the underside, base to tip. "He's already teasing me, B," you pout, jerking him slowly. "Barely touching my clit, going so slow n soft..." Your lips brush over his tip again, but you slide it in this time, as your tongue swirls over it. You know how much he loves when you pull his foreskin back and really give it a good tonguing. 

"Oh, sure, blame me," Josh pulls away to say. "I think I'm getting teased the worst here..." But his thumb has found your clit, swirling wetness over it, slow at first, then speeding up. 

Before his mouth is back on you, you slide Brendon back in, going as far as comfortable this time, gliding over your tongue, lips firm around him, hand wrapped over the rest, squeezing. He's a nice fit, rather smaller than average, and the fact you can fit a lot of him in easily turns you on even more. You're kind of...ashamed...to admit it, but you prefer going down on him, feel easy about giving him leeway to thrust into your mouth, grab your head and guide you. You don't get a sore jaw, let alone feel overwhelmed or out of control or worried about it like you did with other, larger guys. Not that you do with Josh, but it's something in the back of your mind with him sometimes, the knowledge that you are more vulnerable, even if Josh wouldn't take advantage, consistently stays gentle. 

You pull off, and you can tell he wants back in, and you just gather up more of your own slick, switching hands, free hand going to his balls and perineum. You just lick over the tip, and the noises he's making go straight to your cunt.

Suddenly, there is loud knocking on the door. "I so don't want to have to go get a keycard and drag you guys out..." More knocking. "We're already fifteen minutes behind schedule." 

"Fuck," the three of you say, almost in unison, making everyone smile in spite of having to stop. 

Josh gives you a quick suck, pulling away, and Brendon whines, crawling off of you to go to the door. "The world hates me," he cries into a pillow, and you cover both of you up with the sheets.

"Blame linear time."

Zach walks in, one hand in front, other covering his eyes. "Why don't you fuckers answer your phones? Josh, be honest. Are you all naked?"

"We're decent." 

Zach just peeks between two fingers, sighing, and grabs some random clothing from the floor, throwing it at the three of you. "C'mon, assholes, I'm not your mom. Stuff down those hard ons and wipe up that wetness. Let's go!" He's on his way out, but not soon enough to miss Brendon's bare ass as he flings off the sheet. You give it a little smack.

"Yes, sir!" Josh jokes, saluting, closing the door. 

Brendon sighs. "Guess we'll have to take a raincheck on that blowjob." His hand slides between your legs, just brushing over your wet lips before hopping out of bed.

"Guess we'll have to take a raincheck on everything," Josh adds, winking. "At least we'll still be able to eat this breakfast on the way."


	24. A Midsummer Night's Feast p1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic where the reader is one of five women (including Sarah) that Brendon goes down on in one night. Based on a request from a special someone :)
> 
> I'm open to suggestions on the title, there wasn't one that really jumped out at me when I tried thinking of ones.

You still can't believe you're actually here. God, those noises that woman is making. This seemed like something you could actually do when it was just a dirty idea, a fantasy, discussed between you and him, and later, his wife. The one woman that's left in front of you is watching him and the second woman from the bedroom doorway. You're not looking, but you can tell by her own noises that she's touching herself...there. You peek a glance over at her when she let's out this choked off "fuck," thumping her hand against the hallway wall. Oh. Now she's totally naked, underwear around her feet. 

The blood has been thrumming through you, heart going fast from lust and nervousness to the point you can feel it in your temples, fingertips, between your legs. You're sweating, and you're worried your pits stink through the deodorant. The thought makes you laugh nervously. Super sexy, you joke silently.

"Fuck...I can't stand up anymore," she says, sliding down to her knees, arm flexing faster. She turns her head, looks at you, grinning, flushed. "Jesus, y/n, you should see them...He wasn't lying when he said he loved doing it." So not only is the second woman--and Brendon--an exhibitionist, but the third woman's a voyeur. Your face flushes even more at the thought of someone else other than Sarah watching you and Brendon later. Really, you can't believe you think you're ok with Sarah watching, but really, he's her husband, and the fact that she's letting him do this with other women... wow, it's too good to turn down. She sure has an odd way of celebrating his run on Kinky Boots, and other special occasions, like ends of tour, apparently too. 

"H-he does?"

"Oh, yeah," Amy whispers. She chuckles. "He's humping the bed, making these quiet moans...come closer, you'll be able to hear him better."

You can kind of hear him already over Karen, the woman he's...oh, shit...pleasuring. Karen's so noisy--kind of like in porn--but she sounds so gutteral, not like she's doing it because she should, but because she couldn't stop these noises coming from within her if she tried. Not those flat "ooh, ooh"s but these frantic "oh, fuck, Bren. Motherfucker. Suck harder"s. You find yourself tensing your thigh muscles for some pressure against your sex as you hesitantly move closer. You wish you were a quarter as sexy as Karen, or Amy, or the first woman to go, Mahika. 

Amy's eyes snap shut, and she starts shuddering, gasping. She's compact, shorter than you by about four inches, and kind of butch, about your weight so she's super curvy: big all over in a short package. You let yourself look at her a few seconds, paying attention to her sounds and the noises coming from the room, before you make yourself stop looking. She's leaning against the wall, free hand going to her own short hair, shaking, and ok, you're peeking again, through your fingers. She's not noisy like Karen, but is breathing so deep, heavy, and shuddery, with these little gasp-moans towards the end as she tenses even more. 

"So fucking sweet, Karen..." you hear, rough and soft at the same time. The words send arousal shooting through your vulva so hard it hurts. You wonder what he's doing, if his lips are brushing over her now, or if he's just using his hand, or if he's letting her come down some. You still feel like a peeping tom in a way, even though you're definitely the most shy out of the lot of them.

The feeling gets worse as you catch sight of Amy's big sleepy grin. "Guess I just saved Brendon some time, huh? Couldn't hold off anymore--wanted to even earlier with Mahika. Wanna bet to see if I could come again before they're done?"

Mahika comes out of the bathroom as if on cue, catching you covering your eyes again, trying not to let your anxiety show, and a still horny Amy. "She corrupting you, y/n? Or d'you like the show?"

"She hasn't been watching. Well, hasn't been watching them," Amy chuckles, and you don't think her hand has ever stopped moving over herself since she came, and you look at Mahika, only in capris, taking in her dark brown nipples and long towel dried black hair, the stretch marks on her belly, remembering she's a MOM, oh, god, oh god, thisisreallyhappening...

"Oh, honey. Sweetheart, it's ok. Just breathe, nice and slow, ok?"

"I-I--"

"Shit," Amy adds, shifting closer to you. You choke out some shakey breaths, slowing down before hurtling full tilt into a panic attack, thankfully. "Didn't mean to upset you, y/n." You open your eyes: Amy still naked, hand on her belly, beside you, Mahika crouching down. 

You feel like an idiot. "I didn't even make it till it was my turn. Couldn't even last that long."

"No worries," Mahika says, hand on your knee. "You should only do this if you're comfortable with it, if you want to, you know that right? You don't have to do any part you don't want to."

You nod. You know you're painfully shy, but you felt so brave emailing back and forth with Brendon, then Sarah. It was so naughty, so sexy. You touched yourself so much just writing about it, reading his words. Those times were probably the horniest you've ever felt until then, and the bravest, and the orgasms. Whoa. "No, I want to. 'M just shy is all," you mumble.

"The three of us will give you your privacy, won't we Amy, when it's your turn."

"Y-yeah." Amy bites her lip, squinting. "It's supposed to be my turn next, but if you think it'd be easier for you to go sooner, I'm down with switching."

"Ye--I--yeah, think it'll give me less time to stress and overthink about it. Thanks, Amy."

Sarah pops her head out. "Hey lovelies, everything ok?" She casts concerned eyes on you. "Feeling good?" You nod. "You're so brave in emails, but we can tell you're shy--could tell from that first facetime call we did. I was wanting to save the best for last for my boy this round, but sounds like you want to switch, huh?" You realize they must've been able to hear you, and see that Sarah still has her pants unbuttoned, embarassing you all over again. 

Karen comes out behind her, wrapped in a blanket, only her face and bottom of her legs and feet showing. "I'll make ya a deal. I've only come twice so far, and will give you my remaining orgasm from this round, and Amy will switch, if I get one of yours next round."

After four orgasms you don't know if you'd even be able to manage the next round, even with just two. With masturbating, you usually only went for one or two. So four in one go? Holyyy shit. You hope your muffin doesn't kaput, but really want to give it a go, especially with Brendon. 

"Y-yeah. I like that deal." 

She grins, turning. "Gonna have to take a raincheck on that last orgasm, B. Think I'll be touching myself thinking 'bout it later," she giggles, practically bouncing, and Brendon comes into the doorway too. 

"Is that right?" he says slyly, and what is with all the topless people in this house? Not that you're complaining. She pulls him into a kiss, still bundled up, and he chuckles as she wraps him up too. She shimmies against him, and they both smile so bright as she pulls away. You look at Sarah, and she's smiling big too. You can see why this isn't her first time with them, but you worry if you can live up to her, or the others.

Before you know it, Brendon is kneeling before you, and you see Mahika motioning the other women away, except Sarah. "Looks like it's your turn next, huh?" You nod, feeling even shier than you have already tonight, but just looking at his sweet face is making you warm and melty. His hands find you, just resting on your outer thighs, thumbs stroking, and part of you wishes you had way less clothing on. Your hands find his hair, stroking through it, and he smiles softly, leaning forward to rest his head against your shoulder. You kiss his hair before you can think about it, and it hits you how small and soft he is for a man as he practically climbs into your lap, 

You hear Sarah's wistful "mmm." You look at her as she gazes down on you two. "Pup, I think she's ready for you...You ready for the bedroom, y/n?"

His lips brush over your neck, feeling even softer and fuller than you've imagined and holy hell, if you weren't before...

He doesn't move away though. "Want me to carry you in, y/n?"

"Or you can carry him in, he's a tiny fluff ball, ain't he?" Sarah giggles. 

You think you could. Your arms squeeze him to you and he shimmies and makes this super cute pleased noise, moving into you more, softly sucking along your neck, until you let out this shocked gasp. Fuck. Whomever carries whom, you want to get in bed with him. "Yeah, I think I can piggyback him." 

He scrambles up, holding his hand out to help you up. He brings you close, murmurs, "Hope I'm not going too fast," and kisses you, sweet and slow, and you melt into him, wrapping your arms around him. His hands run down your back, and you find yourself jumping up, legs going around his waist, as his hands cup your ass. "Guess I'm carrying you, darlin." He's carrying you to the bed as you rub your crotch against his dick, pelvis and belly, making his pants ride even lower on his hips. Thank goodness he's not wearing a belt.


	25. A Midsummer Night's Feast p2/?

You're still rubbing against him as he puts you down on the bed, and he just chuckles as you pull him down on top of you. You kiss him some more, hard pressed to get enough of those lips, and you just want. His lips trail down your jaw, to your earlobe, sucking, and--"fuck, Brendon..."--then your neck. You'e moving on him seriously now, feeling his own arousal against yours.

"Damn, babe," he moans, pulling his hips away from you, and you wrap your legs around him to keep him between your legs. "Fuck, y/n, 'm not supposed to...Let me..." You loosen your hold, and he slots his thigh against you, and you squeeze it to you instead, rotating, as you pull him back into a kiss, sliding your tongue in his mouth. His hands find your jean buttons, undoing them after you shift to give him access as you sigh your yes. You kick them the rest of the way off, then pull him back on top of you, wishing you could both be naked, if Sarah would allow that--you remember Sarah telling you there were general rules for tonight, but also that things could be flexible, according to how you, Brendon, and especially her were feeling. 

You look over at her, and she's kicked her pants off, stroking herself over her panties.

"Not wearing any, huh?" Brendon grins between kisses. 

You shake your head. "W-wanted...easier access." Your face heats up, and you cover one side of your face up, squinting with your free eye. You're still able to kiss him, still want to, so you do, shifting your pelvis towards him as he runs his open hand down your belly to your mound. He just rubs circles softly over you for a while, turning you on more and more, until your breath is coming in gasps and you're swaying into his hand. 

"Fuck, y/n, so responsive, ain't you?"

"I think that underneath that shy, anxious girlwoman is a bit of a tiger, don't you?" Sarah asks, laying on the bed behind Brendon, undoing his pants, sliding her hand inside, sucking on his neck, making him shudder and moan. He's bucking into her hand, but she stills his hips with a gentle "Babyboy, hold on...want you to do that for me." He nods, turning to kiss her, and she's pulling his pants down. "Just keep your underwear on, ok. I think our girl wants your thigh again."

You're watching them, Brendon's hand still rubbing haphazardly as you move against it, and Sarah grins at you, moving back off the bed as Brendon rolls back towards you, slotting his thigh between your legs and you desperately press down on him, heating up from everything. 

"You're so sexy," he moans, going onto his back, arms wrapped around you, bringing an eager you with him. You can feel his erection against your hip, and move against him--maybe that'll be ok.

"Fuck, B--you're the sexy one..." Your wetness is already building up as he runs his hand down your back, other holding your face to kiss you, slow and hot and with an amazing amount of tongue, letting the friction go to sliding. 

"You're both sexy, you silly goose," Sarah sighs. You can almost hear her wetness as she slides over herself, daring a look over at her, one hand squeezing a nipple, as her other works between her loosely closed legs. 

You wish you could use your hands on him, jack him off as Sarah watches and gets off herself, and the thought is so hot and anxiety-inducing at the same time. It's so much easier to be brave and shameless when you're typing on a keyboard.

"Wanna feel you get off, y/n...Gonna come on my thigh, sweetheart? Just do whatever you need to do to get there...know you can."

You nod, shifting to nose over his neck, feel his pulse, lick over his salty sweat, hands going under his shoulders for leverage, pulling him closer, pressing yourself not harder but faster, back and forth. Within a minute, you can feel yourself getting close. He squeezes you back and you burrow into him even more, and he's petting your hair, telling you how hot you are, how hot and wet your pussy feels on his thigh, how much he wants to see you come, that he wants to get your pussy in his mouth, to slurp and suck you, to hear you moan and gasp, feel you grab him harder as you get close, as you come. Holy shit, this boy has a filthy mouth. You pull away from panting into his neck to kiss his luscious lips, smooching along his jaw, then his mouth again, finally going back to his neck, sucking, and he's getting moany himself, and his dick gets even harder.

Suddenly, Sarah's soft pants and gasps break off in a shouted "fuck, motherfucker. Fuck. Shit. Godfuckingdamn," and you can't help looking over as she seizes up, thighs clamped around her hand, rocking against the palm rubbing side to side rapidly. She's still gasping as she relaxes, eyes opening to fall on your gaze, and you burrow back into Brendon's neck, embarrassed, but still so turned on, not nervous enough to stop humping his thigh, getting back into that pre-orgasmic haze quick.

"Gonna come for us, babygirl?" Sarah pants, still touching herself. Fuck, how can she like seeing him with other people? But you also know they've done full on threesomes, and foursomes if it's another couple, both with other men and women. So they both like to watch, and both like to be with others sometimes, too, as long as their spouse is there. 

The images filling your mind just get you closer: Brendon just reveling in giving a man and a woman head, back and forth, then mouthing over both at once as she lays on his front, his dick between her thighs, as Sarah watches, masturbating. Him eating her out while another man sucks his dick and balls. Her leaning over him, riding his face, as she and another man kiss, lick and suck over his hips, thighs and dick. Brendon comes so quick, and they share his taste between them, kissing, stroking him until he has to beg off. Brendon sucking another woman's clit while Sarah's slides her lubed condomed fingers inside him, finding his prostate, and he bucks up into it, dick swaying, begging for attention too. Sarah sliding her sex over another man as Brendon straddles his face, letting him mouth over him, then she closes her legs between his open ones, rutting against him, so she can come (she told you she always needs her legs closed for her first orgasm, and usually for the second too). She keeps going until his trapped dick is spurting between their bellies, maybe coming again. She tells Brendon to clean her off, lick it up and he eagerly does, then both he and the man manage to go down on her at the same time, make her come with their mouths, hands, thighs, and dicks until she can't come anymore. Sarah and another woman getting Brendon between them, one rubbing on his dick, the other humping his ass, as they make out over his shoulder, switching to his thigh once he comes and can't take any more dick stimulation, kissing and stroking him all over. Sarah sliding her fingers inside a woman as Brendon rubs her clit, both kissing her back and forth, telling her how much they want to make her come again and again. Sarah moving to suck her nipples as Brendon gets his face between her thighs, slurping her up, clit to perineum and back, until she comes a few times, and then Sarah straddles her face. The woman rocking into Sarah with a small strap on dildo as Brendon sucks and licks over her, until she's weak, pliant, from so many orgasms. "Other people can give Bren a run for his money," she had told you. "But B will always be my bestest babe."

Midthought, your thighs, pelvis and ass are starting to get tired but you don't want to quit, and thankfully your orgasm washes over you soon after, bursting and melting through your muffin as you breath hard, still stifling your noises and reactions. You're still thinking about what they've told you they've done, and Brendon rubs your ass, tells you to keep going, show them what you can do, and you're surprised when another washes over you a couple minutes later. You're panting, still having those filthy thoughts, yet feeling ready for a nap. 

Brendon's whispering, "Ready for another darling? I'm so ready to get my mouth on you. He rolls you over, hand sliding between your lips, gathering up some slick, and he pops them into his mouth, sucking, as you gaze at each other. "You're so fucking good, tangy and sweet." His hand moves back, one finger sliding inside you this time, crooking to gather some more up. "Almost like apple pie, y/n," he says around his finger after tasting more. You pull him down into a kiss, wondering, and you believe him--you do taste almost fruity. Like mushy, overripe apples. Some people claimed women tasted like fish, and you had believed it, even of yourself the couple times you'd braved smelling, tasting it on your fingers, and it didn't taste like fish to you, just a tangy taste that you couldn't describe.

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to come again--probably will--I mean, your *mouth,* Bren, the talking, and what it feels like to kiss you, feel them on me..." you trail off, and he smiles gently, hand going back, rocking his palm over you.


	26. A Midsummer Night's Feast p3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for over 5000 reads! i'm a hussy for those numbers haha

"Oh, I'll take that as a challenge..." He kisses you, slow and sweet, and your hands find their way to his hair. Fuck, it's so soft. He's so soft. Even though he definitely is muscular too, slim and compact, both his general being and parts of him are so fucking soft. Your hands brave quickly running over him: his hair, lips, even his hips, lower tummy and bum, and his skin generally are soft. You want to touch him all over, just stroke over him, playing, squish him to you, rub yourself along him. You wonder if his dick skin, scrotum, would be as silky as you're thinking they'd be. How soft they would feel to your hands, lips, thighs, muffin.

He's trailing kisses down your neck, collarbone, breasts, belly, and he stops, gazing up at you. "Gonna let me show how my favourite food is pussy?"

You and Sarah giggle at that, and you nod. "Show her what a pussy eating champ you are, Bren. He's such a tease, ain't he?" 

"Oh, I'll show you a tease..." He kisses over your stomach more, then further down, over the hair there, just brushing, and you tilt your pelvis towards him, but he moves away. He licks his lips, gazing up at you, and they look so plump and juicy and you can't help thinking about what they'd feel like on you there. If they feel this good on your regular skin, they must feel heavenly kissing over you there. He opens your legs more, spreads your lips with his fingers, and moves in, so close, but he's not touching you yet, just breathing hotly on you, and you're already squirming in frustration. "Fuck, you smell good, babe." He just brushes his nose between your lips. It makes you blush: him looking at you, breathing you in, the fact that it's making his breath come hard. You wonder if he's teasing himself too; he seems to really like it. 

His tongue flicks out, brushing lightly over your clit. His lips follow, even softer, just kissing over your clit and lips until you're gasping again, then his mouth leaves, and stroking his whole palm over you, looking at your face even after you look away, feeling embarrassed. "Fucking gorgeous, darling. All of you. Gonna let me get a good look?" He pulls away, turning on the other lamp, and you hold your own legs open, wanting to let him look if he'll put his mouth back on you again soon. He chuckles, running his knuckles over you, then sliding his thumb inside, moving up to stroke more wet over your clit. He spreads you with both hands, as you both breath hard, watching him as he looks, and you flex your muscles, desperate for friction. "Making your little clit peep out, huh..." He just brushes his soft lips over it, and you flex again, building. 

"Gonna tell me, y/n? Wanna hear you. Tell me how I'm making you feel, what you want me to do...You're so wet, swollen...Fuck." He lays these gentle kisses all over your muffin, and you buck up against his face. 

Sarah snaps back into your focus as you hear her cussing and getting louder again, and you think, by her tension, and her closed legs, that she's coming again. "Fuck, B...know you love doing this...making these girls come, 'specially with that mouth of yours. How 'bout you really show her?" 

He gazes up at you, and just slurps over you, still teasing and cautious. Gives a few long licks with the flat of his tongue, and you're sweating, trying to keep quiet. When he opens his mouth over your clit and lips, gathering them, barely sucking, you cry out, hand moving up to cover your mouth, hips moving against him for a few seconds before you make yourself still, aching to move, to hump his face.

He licks over you again before replacing his tongue with his fingers, circling. "So shy... Feeling anxious?" You nod. "That's ok. I get anxious too. Making Sarah, you, other women, feel good, especially like this, feeling their hands in my hair, moving against my face, fuck..." he trails off, licks his hand, licks back over you. "It helps. Makes me feel better. Turns me on like you wouldn't believe too. Especially when they let go--tell me, show me, move how they want, make whatever noises they want." Even his tone was really soothing. He grabs your hips and pulls you to his mouth, and sucks, firmer, tongue moving side to side over your clit, and you squeak. Sarah giggles, and Brendon's laughter sends vibrations through you, and he brings you even closer, gathers more in, shakes his head fast, then sucks soft, then firmer again, moaning himself, and you reflexively moan too, cutting it off. He rubs your hips, pulling away. 

"C'mon, babygirl, let it out. Let me hear you. Tell me what you need. Fuck, want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

You feel so embarrassed but you want so fucking bad. He nuzzles you with his nose, and you squeak again.

"She's such a cutie," Sarah says. "Want you to show us what a dirty girl you can be, y/n."

Brendon licks you, these long licks from bottom to top over and over like you said in the emails, and you're getting lost in it, breathing so hard, rocking up and down over his tongue after you decide to stop fighting your reactions, tilting to bring him mostly on the top half. You're almost whimpering, covering your mouth, not wanting the others to hear.

He moves away suddenly, and your hips keep moving and you cry out, "Please, B, don't stop, fuck."

His eyes...fuck, even his eyes show how much he likes it, drunk on it. His cheeks, chin, lips are wet with you, and you're tempted to touch yourself. Even if you just rubbed your fingers over yourself while you got to see him like this, thought about him doing it, trailed your other hand over his lips, felt them kissing over your face and neck...shit. You just want to come so bad. If you were brave, not a nervous dork, you'd pull him down, thrust up, tell him to eat you out, move against his face, grab his hair, like he said he liked, then he'd start to suckle and slurp you up with purpose. Just looking at his lips turns you on, even before tonight.

"C'mon baby, gonna tell me how to get you off? What feels best? Gonna let go? Don't put on an act--just let it go, honey. You were so good at it in those emails, but I need a little reminder, dont I?" He licks his lips, then moves back in, gathering up your wetness on his tongue, moves up so you can watch him savour it on his tongue, swallow it, mmming. 

He does it again, and your hand instinctively goes to your clit. He kisses over your thighs, as you breathe hard and your eyes slip shut, so turned on it hurts. 

"God Brendon, you remember..." 

"Need to hear you say it, sweetheart." He murmurs, kissing over your mound, then the cleft, and you press up to him, and he chuckles, kissing more, opening you up again, kissing over your fingers until they spread your lips, giving him access to your erect clit. "Want you to show it too...Love your reactions, your noises. You're so hot," he says between kisses. 

"I--I can guide your head? I'll try to tell you, so loud everyone can hear, if you put that mouth of yours back on me, god, whether I come or not from that, I'll try. Won't stop my noises either, B." 

"Fuck, yeah, y/n, that's my kind of compromise." He buries his face back between your thighs, and you squeeze him to you, hands finding his hair, quickly building as you move his head and yourself in a way that'll get you off. You realize he's pushing his pelvis into the mattress, making these gaspy moany noises himself, and that turns you on even more. Damn, could you fucking imagine if he came while eating you out?

Sarah is getting close again, too. "Fuck, B, your mouth is made for this." Brendon moans against you at that, opens his mouth wider to cover more of you. "Isn't it, y/n?"

You nod, then remember your recent promises. "Y-yeah." Then you add something you've been thinking, albeit jokingly, for months. "I-I--fuck--think Mother Nature made his lips as an apology to women. Like--oh, god, Brendon--" you gasp some more--"sorry for the cramps and pregnancy and stuff, here's a hell of a good time with this boy 'n his mouth."

"Got that right," Sarah laughs. 

Brendon comes back up for air, grinning. "Hey, I've got other useful body parts..." His thumb slides over your lips, bottom to top, circling your clit, then back down.

"You're all useful, B." He smiles even wider, kisses your belly, nuzzles your thighs, thumb still stroking, as you stroke his hair, before diving back in.


	27. A Midsummer Night's Feast p4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains some potentially triggery details about the content of pornography.

"Shit, gonna make you come so hard..." he muffles against you. He grabs your ass, and you move his head in an almost back and forth motion against you as he suckles, then you move yourself up and down--"lick some more, B, flat, sloppy, yeah, but softer, oh fuck"--settling on that, building, and he does make you come hard, the orgasm gripping you, as you wriggle and gasp and swear, pulling his head to you even more. He laughs as you start to come down, hands stroking his hair as he tenderly kisses over you. He slowly pulls away, swatting your ass before you bring him up into a kiss, one hand still in his hair, the other running down his back to his ass, smacking him back. He just giggles, slides his tongue in your mouth, sharing your taste. You can feel his precum wetting his briefs as you press your sex against his, wanting to get him even wetter, wishing you could feel him skin to skin there too. Your tongue laps over his cheeks, gathering your own wet before you can think yourself out of it. You bet he'd barely last a minute before he was spurting over you. "Think I can get one more out of ya this round?" You just press harder against his dick, feel both of your pulses, kiss him again, then his jaw. "Ready to go again?" he asks as your tongue finds his pulse in his neck.

"I--I think I can, yeah. Really want to try, B."

"That's my girl," he smiles, and before you know it he's got you under your ass, bringing you to the edge of the bed, settling on his calves, hooking your legs over his shoulders. He lifts you up by the ass more to bring you to his mouth and your breath catches on a moan as he suckles on your clit. Your hands go back in his hair, and your pelvis instinctively circles against his face. "Fuck, darling," he muffles against you, before sliding his tongue inside, then over your lips, lapping again, one hand sliding to grasp your hip, pulling you even more too him. He opens over you, wide, softly sucking and you're moving up and down now. 

"Fuck, B, please, just...flat of your tongue."

He pulls away, lips just touching yours, and you rub yourself over them. "Gonna ride my tongue? Tell me you want to."

You nod, the words pouring out. "Yeah, B, yeah, let me...wanna rub myself on your tongue. Gonna ride it till I come again. Jesus." Your hand slaps over your mouth, shocked.

"Fuck, y/n..." Sarah says. "Got a dirty mouth on ya, huh?" You look briefly at her, and she's touching herself again, heavy eyes still watching. You look away, flushing, heart going even faster. Brendon just noses over you briefly before giving you as much of his tongue as he can, not moving much, just pressing really, panting, and your eyes snap shut as you set out to do what you told them you'd do.

"Good girl..." Sarah sighs, and you're embarrassed, but prideful too. 

It's more difficult on your part than the last, but it doesn't take long before you feel your arousal reach the level of imminent orgasm, and it crests, contractions pulsing through you, legs shaking, gasping and swearing, a little louder than last time, but not quite as strong. Maybe you need a break before they can get stronger; you hadn't come this much in this timeframe before. But maybe you shouldn't have been settling for one or two orgasms. Maybe you should have tried for four, or six even, see how they felt, if you could actually peak even more.

He lets you ride his tongue through it, hips still going as you come down, but slow and relaxed, like how he's petting them. He gives these little laps next, mostly on your outer lips, then kisses, and you love feeling those plush lips on you too. You finally catch your breath. "T-thanks, B. And Sarah. Your mouth is the best."

"Don't I know it," Sarah winks. "Which reminds me, I do believe it's Amy's turn, then mine. You'll have to wait till later to get my baby boy again, won't you?"  
You nod, fingertips running over your mound as you think about later: your second round, wishing to see how he is with Sarah, how she is with him when they're alone. Brendon kisses you some more, as you play with his hair with your free hand. 

Brendon gets up, going to the bathroom, and Sarah ruffles his hair and swats his ass on the way--"you're our bestest pup, B" crawling up on the bed with you. "You did so good," she says. "We're proud of you, y/n." She covers you with a blanket, and you roll yourself up in it, still touching your mound, getting lost in thoughts. 

Damn, how Brendon is with women, with Sarah, with the people they have threesomes and foursomes with, is how porn should be, you think. You wouldn't experience arousal mixed with nausea, or pity, or sadness, or boredom, or that sinking "what the fuck is wrong with men?" feeling... Even most of the "for women" stuff was utter crap. You found yourself watching, trying to figure out why it was popular, when it wasn't so terrible to women (and sometimes men, with the top-bottom roles obsession in gay porn, and the heavier femdom stuff--which usually also degraded women by calling the subs abusive slang for women and your body parts) you couldn't even look at it. But what you've heard, and experienced, and had them tell you... why weren't people interested in showing that? 

Even when videos had two women having a what you'd bet was a really good time, like damn, it was as if the porn makers and watchers couldn't imagine that transferred to sex with men--the variety, imagination--all sorts of things could be in them that weren't in boy-girl scenes. You sometimes would picture yourself in those scenarios, with a guy, not because dick in your "holes" is what "women really need" or whatever, but because you were pretty straight, and really wanted to do those things with men. Wanted to find open, adventurous boys really into female pleasure and orgasms, and actually having a great time together, rubbing off on each other, including dick to muffin, manual, oral, vibrators... A hell of a sexy time with a sweet boy. Or boys.

You remembered that even in the videos you sometimes found where women looked like they were actually having a good time with men, revelling in their arousal and orgasms, not following cliches, a lot of the comments would be men complaining that it either didn't focus on intercourse, or even include it. "He didn't even fuck her." As if to even count as sexual, the starting point was dick-in-vag, and why would anyone bother with anything that wasn't at least that or more "extreme." Same as that old cliche that lesbians just need a good fuck. And don't even get you started on the "straight" male obsession with anally penetrating women, and the fear of male bisexuality while female bisexuality is mandated, the fakefakefakeness of so many things. How often they don't even pretend it's not painful for women, as if hurting women is the point, and those naive girls, barely legal at 18 or 19, desperate for a break from borderline poverty, thinking porn is the ticket to fame, being mauled and broken by men...

You snap out of your thoughts as Sarah pets your hair, murmuring "Hey what's wrong, hon?" 

You realize you started tearing up, feeling anxious again. "Oh, no, Sarah, nothing from this, was just thinkin..." She looks at you quizzically. "Just about--like how good it can be, like your relationship with Bren, but how a lot of women don't get that. More men should be like him." 

Sarah smiles, and he comes out of the bathroom, as if on cue. You grin too, managing to get yourself upright, leaving the cocoon of the blanket to run into Brendon's arms, nuzzling against his neck, squeezing him, as he chuckles. "Can't wait till it's your turn again, y/n."

You wish you could get him all to yourself for the next hour or two, but know Amy and Sarah haven't even had their first round with him yet, let alone second. "Neither can I..." You wonder how he can have so much...stamina with his mouth. How his jaw and tongue aren't aching, how his lips don't feel tender. Maybe next round he can use his hand, or you can rub on his thigh again, or he can watch you touching yourself, or you can rub over yourself with his dick... the thoughts making arousal swell through you again. 

He notices you pressing into him. "Damn, girl," he giggles. "Gonna get into the guest room, play with yourself while you wait?"

"I--want to. Think I can..." 

He lifts your chin up, sucks briefly on your neck, then looks you in the eyes again. "Good... You can think about how I'm gonna get you sitting on my face next time," he says, winking, and you gasp. "Gonna give you quite a ride, make you get yourself off on my mouth." Or that too. He slots his thigh between yours again, letting you rotate on him until you're panting. 

"C'mon, y/n, you gonna let Amy have her turn?" Sarah says. You flush, pulling away as Brendon moves away from you, grinning as he swats your ass.  
"See you soon, darling." You nod, heading to the door. "Wanna hear about it. When I've got you spread over my face. You jacking off. How many times you got yourself off, how good it felt."

You run into the room across the hall, flinging yourself down, rolling onto your belly, hand already on your mound. You can't wait for round two.


	28. Various smutty snippets of conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of cunnilingus talk, also praising our good boy, sarah/b, threesomes n bden having a small peepee ;)

Brendon Urie is a precious baby boy puppy and I love when women have a lovely time with this lovely boy :)

Women and girls calling him a good boy is so hot--like he's being so good at pleasuring them n getting them off, making them feel so good, because he asks them how he should do it, asks them to show him, or guide his hands n mouth, tells them to move if they want, he gets so excited himself, is eager to do it, tells them he wants them to come as much as they want. and they can't help it--moving shamelessly against him, grabbing his head, moving his hand on them just right, closing their legs if they need to, telling him to put fingers inside if they want it, getting on their bellies if they need to, and he keeps up, rubbing/licking/sucking them, and they just look so blissed out, and are so wet and their whole vulvas are swollen, and they are breathing so hard, and making these noises and are crying out about how good he is at it, don't stop, like that, just like that, or faster, or softer, and he does just as he's told and they can't stop themselves from praising him, calling him a good boy, such a good boy, the best, their baby, how is he so good with that filthy mouth of his, how is he so precise with his hands, he's so good at listening and following women's/girls leads, he's just the bestest boy ever isn't he and GUH  
\---

HIS MOUTH IS MOTHER NATURE'S GIFT TO US WOMEN. like seriously--plushest lips i've ever seen on a (mostly) white boy. you just know even groupies were gunning for it ;) and i think he'd happily give it to them. it's like mother nature is saying "sorry about that whole cramps and pregnancy thing--here's this boy and his mouth for you ladies" well we know a few guys have experienced it too, but we ladies deserve it more. i'm serious, i wonder how many girls discovered cunnilingus (learned it was a thing that guys could do to girls) just thinking about him--or knew about it, but thought it was weird or gross or they shouldn't need it or whatever but then saw dos LIPS and were all HELL YEAH I want his mouth so bad. haha, i'm reminded of in this one compilation of him meeting fans on youtube i saw and no lie, in a crowd of fans, middle of the day, one girl/woman, with an accent, said "brendon go down on me." shameless! part of me was shaking my head, thinking "inappropriate, girl" and hoping he didn't feel sexually harassed or whatnot but the other part was thinking "my hero" lol, and let's be real, bden probably got a kick out of it. lord knows most women and a lot of boys are thinking about it when they see him in person.  
\---

yeah, kissy faces n touching them w his fingers n "vibrating them" what's that word for that horse-ish thing when you vibrate yr lips while making noises n biting them n eating on camera n pouting his lips, like making them look plumper on purpose. and there's this one where he's sleepy and he keeps touching his lips with his fingers/hand. omg, imagine being able to tell just by how he's looking at you that he wants to go down on you. like how some people think of a foot rub or back rub is how he thinks about cunnilingus. or even like needing cuddles. he'd still do those things, but it'd lead to him with his head between yr legs. like rubbing yr sore feet, then as you relax, he slides off the couch and just mouths over you a moment over your pants before pulling them off, pleading with how much he wants to taste you, make you come. yes, sarah is probably living the dream. i honestly think their relationship has LOTS of oral sex, esp on her, like i wouldn't be surprised if he preferred giving and getting oral over intercourse--i think their relationship would be pretty oral-oriented. and like, after he's had an orgasm or two, or if he wants to tease himself or is feeling buzzed still from his last orgasm, he just likes giving it--not that he doesn't love her mouth sliding over him just for its own sake, hence they could 69 so she'd still be getting hers and she'd be just making him feel even better--and seeing her get off over and over until his mouth gives out. and if she's not done, he still has hands, and thighs, and a bum, and they probably use a vibrator or two too... omg... we know he likes 69ing, and women sitting on his face, and HE SAID HIS FAVE FOOD IS PUSSY FFS fdhjkfdd remember that birthday cake he had that had the numbers 420 and 69? i really think that was sarah's idea. i call it "brendon urie: a summary." i think when they reunite esp he just goes to town on her with his mouth. he gets *hungry* for it as he implied w his fave food being pussy.  
\---

THANK YOU BDEN'S CURIOUS NATURE ;) how much do you wanna bet that bden 1) has had a threesome with a man and a woman (which he actually has) and 2) went back n forth alternating between using his hand or mouth on a man and woman at the same time (so sucking him, manually stimulating her, and vice versa). y'know. to compare and contrast. a scientific study :D  
\---

He's prob average in width, and smaller than average in length. yeah, i don't think audrey was lying when she said 4.5 and he might have grown a wee bit still after that, or she may have been slightly exaggerating, but less than 5 yup. and remember that uk interview where john shot down the idea that bden was big hahaha eg said he has small "hands" (the ruler gift from a fan to measure "a certain body part" that asked on it if bden was the biggest, and john said no because he has small...hands/fingers). he's a nice fit ;) for yr hand, mouth, along yr labia, vagina, between yr thighs, between yr bellies... i have no shame. it drives me bonkers when fic says he's big/the biggest the reader has ever seen or felt...i just roll my eyes and say "keep dreamin"--he's our smol boy, everywhere except dat forehead :P (and his tongue hello, tongue & LIPS--god is his mouth made for oral sex or what)  
and his booty is big for a boy, how could i forget  
also: is it weird that i'm happy when other people think his penis is smaller than average too?  
i tend not to mention his penis size in fic, but i want to mention him being less than 5 inches--like the reader calling his dick a cute lil hard on like lanie did :D he's still got a cute lil hard on. or the reader asking if he's gonna touch himself in front of her, stroke his lil cock, or saying she could easily fit most of him in her mouth, or how his dickhead only peeps out of the top of her fist because the rest is in her hand and dflj;sfj;fadnjkd  
it wouldn't even be to put him down--he's such a cutie pie, all over, and it would embarrass him but she'd be saying it bc she liked that he was small n liked how it fit places and how it looked--cuuute--like it wouldn't be stuff like "i can't even feel it/you're not a real man" but things like "other guys are too big/i like how it feels/i like squeezing it in my hand/vagina/like sliding my vulva over it" stuff. like i think audrey actually liked that it was small--then used it against him afterwards--i have this idea for that making of bden work where audrey found that longer guys hurt, and she never came during piv, but she got close with bden, it never hurt, and she actually got really aroused, n he wouldn't like "bang" into her but grind his pelvis against hers, n she'd find herself doing the same, rocking on him, and actually get really excited and she would fake orgasm bc she thought she should come from piv but she actually got close to coming with him, unlike other guys, whom she usually didn't even feel that turned on from piv with  
\---

I WAS JONESING FOR IT TODAY. I MUST CONFESS. LIKE... he would use his lips so much, over yr *ahem* other lips, sliding through both yr juices, give long licks followed by mouthing over you, barely sucking, followed by just brushing over you again, until you were moving against his face, grabbing his hair, then he'd start to suckle on you with purpose. he'd pull away, but just to look at yr face, look at how good he's making you feel, with his whole hand stroking over you, then open you up more with his hands to see, get a good look at how wet and flushed you are, how yr clit and labia are so, well, erect, for him. you want to grab him, tell him to put his mouth back on you but are too shy. he just kisses over your mound, then stops, and your hips jerk, nudging his chin, trying to get his mouth back on you.


	29. Kiss Me Thru the Phone 1/2

Brendon has been thinking about you off and on all day. It's not his fault; that last voicemail you left him? He loves that you can dish it out as dirty as he can. Needs to hear you, adores that you are so sweet and dirty at the same time. This one was actually toned down, if anything, but damn...he's not seen you, felt you, in close to two weeks, and he misses you so badly. 

He's so glad that tonight is a hotel night, that they get to it mid-afternoon, giving him over two hours before he has to leave. He just smiles, says he has to catch up with you, and he'll join the others later before heading off to his room. He just grins bigger at Dallon's raised eyebrow, and Dan's and Kenny's laughter. As if they don't do the same, especially Dallon and Breezy. He knows what they're like together. The vices tour was a pretty crazy time, for all three of them.

He just palms over his jeaned crotch before he calls you, hoping you answer.  


"Oh, hey, Bren..." you chirp innocently.  


"Nice voicemail you left there," he sighs.  


"Straight to the point, huh, boy?" you tease. He can tell you're grinning. Your voice lowers. "Bet you're touching yourself already, ain't you?"  


He moans, squeezing himself through the fabric, biting his lip.  


"Thought so...I was touching myself when I left that message; could you tell?"  


He shakes his head, forgetting you can't see him.  


"Was just getting started, teasing myself...you gonna tease yourself?"  


He whimpers. "Yeah..."  


"Good boy," you sigh, breath deepening already. "Hold on, putting you on speaker phone."  


"Good idea...think we want both hands free for this," he giggles. He does the same, then undoes his fly.  


"Think I'll get naked--at least get these pants off, spread myself out on our bed. I didn't wash the sheets yet--wanted to be able to smell you on them."  


He flushes at that, heart aching along with his dick. "Love you too, angel."  


"You're my sweet boy ain't ya...oh...fuck...mmm...Was totally coming last night, n teasing myself this morning..." You let out this sharp gasp that goes straight to his dick, making him even harder. "Don't want to tease myself anymore..."  


"God, gonna let me hear you come quick...shit..."  


"Yeah, won't take long. Still slick. Using that to slide over my clit..."  


He wants to hear you come before he's kicking his pants off, touching himself directly.  


"Fuck, B...wish..."  


"Wish what?" he breathes, running a hand under his shirt, quickly over his belly to reach his breasts, his already pebbled nipples.  


"Wish your mouth was on me."  


He grins, laughing softly. "Wish I was there, darlin. I've missed that gorgeous pussy of yours, missed tasting it." He loves how he can hear his words getting to you. He can almost taste you, the memory is so strong. "Gonna let me lick your slick off your fingers, kiss over your belly and thighs and hips, just touch you there with my fingertips while I nuzzle over your mound...?"  


"Jesus, B, yes. Fuck..." you gasp. He thinks he can hear your wetness; hear your two fingers slicking fast over your clit and upper lips, but he's not sure if he's just imagining it.  


"Good, love touching you all over," he murmurs, lowering his briefs, letting his cock free, just running a loose fist over it. "Tease you till you're pushing my head down, telling me to lick n suck you up?" Or maybe get your mouths on each other, you sitting on his face, stroking over his chest, belly and thighs, toying with him like he did you, before leaning over and sucking him down, squeezing his balls, jacking him... "Mmmm...Missed your mouth too, fuck. Your hands too. Want you so bad, y/n," he moans, not holding in his noises, wanting you to hear how crazy you get him. Just thinking about it...  


"Want me to tease you back, huh?" He gasps his yes, swearing as he gets his pants and briefs off in one go. "Play with those pretty little nipples of yours as I french you till your humping my thigh?" you chuckle through your pants. "Fuck...wanna grab that cute lil ass of yours too. Get your dick between my thighs. Or my tits. Kiss over your belly, just pressing and jiggling my boobs against you." You burst out laughing. "It seemed sexier in my head, B..."  


"Y/n...oh, trust me, it's sexy." Picturing it is even sexier--you getting your luscious tits around his dick, hands on his ass, massaging, fingers slipping between his cheeks and just pressing there as he slides his lubed dick between them. Damn, he wants to hold on for you, but fuck... He'll just play with himself some, luxuriate in the arousal. He works up some saliva, spits in his palm, and runs it over the shaft, avoiding the tip. His other goes to his balls, just holding them, squeezing them once his other hand stills. He rubs over the soft skin, lightly, toes curling. "Fuck..."  


"How long's it been since you've come?"  


He flushes. "Totally had a wet dream last night..."  


"Ohhh. What was it about?"  


He knows you wouldn't be shocked or disappointed, but still...and not just because of his struggle to get clean, but because you weren't in it after he'd been craving you so damn much. "A--a threesome--with Linda and Spence..."  


"Baby, bet it was hot as hell--Jesus fuck... Tell me about it?"  


Brendon hesitates, but you're swearing, panting, saying "Oh, god, B...fuck...just came. Bet I can...bet seconds..." Damn, he wishes he could see you, working up a sweat, shaking, tensing, face screwing up... "Shit...yeah...whoo," you pant, slowing down. "Why don't you tell me, sweetie?"  


He grins, practically giggles, only stroking over his thighs now, because if had been jacking it when you were coming, he'd have jizzed over himself already.  


"'K. We were in a hot tub, but we were fully clothed, just chatting. And Linda says she's getting hot, and she moves to get out, and her clothes just melt off her?" You both giggle. "So she figures she'll just stay in the water then, and starts touching herself like it's nothing--y/n, you know how that gets me, don't you?"  


"Yeah, B, sounds like Linda does too. The minx."  


"So Spence whispers in my ear that she wants me to touch her too. I'm not sure, so he just kisses over my jaw and neck, running over my thighs--we're all naked now--and then we're making out, as Linda watches, telling us she wants to see Spence suck me off while I suck her off--"  


"Fucking hell...she was a huge minx. Spencer too."  


He swallows, dick jerking as he remembers. "Y-yeah." He strokes himself a couple times. "She comes over, still masturbating, pulls me into a kiss by my hair. She straddles me, and just the feel of those juicy lips of hers on my dick as the three of us manage to make out..." He trails off, remembering, kind of embarrassed.  


"Oh, god..." He didn't miss your increased noises. "Shit, B, shit..." Hearing how he gets you is...fuck, it's amazing. "Bet you were as quick to come as I just was, huh?"  


He giggles. "You know me too well; jizzed the sheets then and there, at my age too." He gives himself a squeeze, two, other hand just rubbing over his breast and belly. "God, y/n, you're so fucking sexy, you have no idea..." He licks his lips, licks over a couple fingertips, then spreads and lifts his legs, just pressing against his perineum, massaging, working up more spit for his other hand, sweaty and panty. He really should find that lube, both for his dick and...further down. He's getting close, stroking until he spurts some precum, and uses that too, sliding easy now over his tip and length, still trying to make it last.  


When he’s tensing up he starts to stutter a little, his whimpery-moany noises sounding so loud, noises he used to feel so weird about as a teenager.  


"Such a pretty moaner, baby boy; make me want to come again."  


“A-angel, I’m so close. Need you, need to feel your skin again, wanna taste you, get you all over me...” he groans, desperate. His head snaps back against the pillow and he’s lost in trying to hold off coming, trying to savour it, because he doesn’t want it to end, managing to still his hand, but his hips just thrust into his grip.  


"Shit, babe, fuck...god, wanna sit on your face right now..."  


He whimpers even more, hips still moving, focusing on the tip, stroking his balls and thighs, not sure if it's to try to slow him down or speed him up.  


"Gonna keep teasing yourself baby? Or are you gonna let me hear you come? Race you."  


"Fuck, yeah, want you to come again first. I'll go slow..." But he knows if he doesn't stop touching his dick, he can't deliver. He makes himself let go, dick jerking in the air, leaking more, and he whimpers, sucks on his lip, trying to slow his breathing and heart down. He's really glad he had that wet dream last night; he'd have been done for a couple minutes ago otherwise. Plus he got to help get his girl going too with it.  


"C'mon, B, long as you still got time for me, want you to let go...oh, fuck, fuckfuck. Mmmm. Mmmm."  


His dick jerks again, aching to come, knowing he'd be coming in seconds if he touched himself again, settling for wriggling around, making his cock bob in the air. "Know I still do, babe..."  



	30. Kiss Me Thru the Phone 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't get the text ending of the story to post (emojis), to read the full part, go to https://warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com/post/172084396750/kiss-me-thru-the-phone-22 . If anyone knows how to rectify this please let me know. I hope I didn’t go overboard in the things that could be seen as “feminizing” B (panties, anal and prostate stimulation, etc). I hope it didn’t come across that I was connecting them in a sexist or misogynist way (eg connecting it with humiliation, or saying it made him “like a girl” or anything like that)

"Good, 'cause I want to hear my boy come for me."

The noises he's been making, especially now as he goes back to stroking himself turn you on even more, making you ache for another orgasm. "C'mon...baby boy," you sigh, tensing up, picturing what he might look like.

It doesn't take long before you're building high, circling fast over your clit, but as he hears you getting so close--"I wanna--bet just firmer...ohfffuckk. Gonna--" He's making these desperate, dirty noises that just get you crazy.

"Fuck, so hot when you come--ohmmmfuck..."

"Let me hear it," he pants, starting to come down, and you snap, bursting again, swearing and gasping through it. "Shit, bet your pussy is so wet, could slurp it right up couldn't I? Wanna taste you. Get you so wet I can fucking swallow it."

"Fuck, I...yeah...missed you doing that. You make me wanna taste myself. Make me want to taste you too."

"Sweetheart, wished I tasted half as good as you do. Gonna taste yourself?" You nod, but of course, he can't see you. "Damn, if you do, I'll get some n taste myself too. Yeah?"

"Yeah," you sigh, two fingers between your lips gathering some wet up, quickly sliding them into your mouth, sucking, hoping he can hear it.

"Shit, y/n...wish I could see you right now...bet you taste real good, huh?"

You stretch, rolling your pelvis, thinking of lubing him up and sucking him down, pressing your thighs together. "Mmmhmm, wish I could see you too. I'll make it out this weekend, hotel or not. Your moans are even sexier in person."

He chuckles, then you hear a muffled moan. "Sucking it off your fingers?" He sighs his yes. "Good boy, B. How is my good boy so sexy?"

You slip between your lips, humping your whole hand, eyes fluttering shut.

"How is my good girl so sexy?"

You giggle, building. "Must be because we rub off on each other so much."

"C'mon, angel, keep making yourself feel good. I've got another hour before I gotta go."

"Maybe I'll tease myself then--oh god, Bren--after this one." And it hits, melting and throbbing through you, muscles clenching, especially your pelvis, butt and thighs. Your hand is getting kind of sore, so you roll over, hump against the mattress, letting yourself recover a bit, not doing enough to come again. You wish he were in bed with you, hand stroking over your back and ass, kissing over your face and neck and shoulder. You'd smooch him silly as his hand moved between your thighs, gently sliding between your slick lips. "God, I'm definitely joining you this weekend; try to stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

\---

"Hey, baby, I've missed you..."

"Twice in one day, B? Tsk tsk," you joke, pressing your lips together to suppress your giant grin.

"Gotta catch up on lost time," he says, and you can picture him winking as he says it.

"The amount of panties you have me soaking through..."

"Fuck..."

You chuckle, hand cupping your breast, tweaking a nipple, as you put the phone on speaker. You undo your pants as the other hand rubs over your belly, then strokes over your clothed mound. "Touching yourself too?"

"Yeah..."

Your hand slips underneath, playing with your hair. "I'm wearing satin ones today...Love humping you with these ones on."

You both laugh. "Love how they feel against my skin, my dick..."

"I really like when you wear them too...touching and mouthing over you though them, or rubbing myself on you. You look so fucking cute in them."

He moans, swears. You bet he's blushing. You go back to touching yourself over the smooth fabric, spreading your legs to touch over your lips, nearly soaked through.

"When you come over--bring them?"

"Shit. Yeah, k. Maybe I'll get you in the ones I'll wear, getting wet all day."

"Jesus..."

You touch yourself directly again, fingers stroking over your clit and upper lips, breath heavy.

"Missed feeling...you and how wet you get...full..."

"God. Been touching that dick of yours? Miss how it feels--so silky. Love touching it, lubing it up n jacking you...your balls too..."

"Fuck. Yeah, touching myself like that now. Mmm. Remembered the lube this--oh shit--time."

You wonder what he looks like right now. If he's teasing himself still, or more serious in trying to get off. If he's naked, or if he just undid his pants and got his cock out. Speaking of... you strip your pants and underwear off. "Had time to yourself, B?" you gasp, breath coming fast.

"N-not really...fuck..."

"I've had time to myself--like a couple nights ago, I must've come a dozen times."

"Shit--love that you can do that...I've missed doing that for you. Oh god...Especially with my mouth."

"Guess what I'm picturing right now? Straddling your face, reaching back to jack you off, n you can't keep still. Bet you're thrusting into your fist right now, huh?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Lube, huh? Fingering yourself open too?" He groans, almost a whine. You're picturing that too. Maybe when you get there, you'll get him on his hands and knees on the bed, his own lubed, gloved fingers up his ass, hips rocking into it, as you stroke over his thighs, back, ass, before jacking his leaking dick. Roll him over, tell him to keep it up, as you stroke, suck and lick over his dick and balls. He'd be so noisy, going crazy for it, bucking back onto his fingers, forward into your mouth and hand.

"Just touching...but now...oh..."

"Good boy," you enthuse.

God, if you were there, you'd keep up until he came in your mouth, then kiss him for all you were worth, lazily stroking tongues, sharing his taste, letting him come down as you rubbed along his thigh like a cat. Spread his legs, nuzzle and kiss over his thighs, hips, dick, balls, until he begged off. Tell him to roll over, give his ass a swat, kiss--oh fuck, you're coming. You just think 'Brendon,' wanting to touch him, thoughts hazy beyond that, as another immediately hits.

"Two?"

"Yeah, think I'll work on a third..."

"God, wish you were here; your fingers feel even better...too bad I'm not a contortionist," he chuckles.

You almost snort at that. "Wouldn't that be a sight?" You're tensing up again, building and building. "Fuck, it's been a while since I've pegged you, hasn't it?"

He swears, "ohfuckfuckohfuck"ing, gasping and moaning, and you can hear his hand flying over his dick, slick with lube and precum, picture him spurting over his belly and thighs, rubbing it over himself, feeling his ass clench rhythmically around his fingers, hand flexing to stroke fingertips over his prostate too.

"Fuck, yeah. Has."

"Or used a toy, sucking you off at the same time?"

"Oh, god, y/n. You're trying to kill me." He's still out of breath.

"I think that when I get you alone--oh fuck," you say, letting it overtake you, chasing it with your hips, after staving it off to hear and think about him coming. "Fuck, B...Jesus. Ohfuck..." You slow, leave your clit to stroke over your lips. "Wish I was brave enough to bring all our toys. Maybe we'll just have to settle for the good old fashioned way of hands, mouths, bits n thighs. And your ass--wanna ride that cute booty of yours, B."

He giggles. "Well I am on my belly right now," he sighs, and you bet he's wiggling that bum of his right now. You want to play bite it, and swat it, and kiss it, and do a drum solo, and generally make a dork out of yourself over it. Then bury your face in his neck and shoulder, nuzzling and kissing, legs spread, and grind and rock on it, panting into his ear.

That sets you off a fourth time. You keep playing with yourself, just talking to him about going swimming with him once you finally get out of bed. "Or a hot tub?" you joke, remembering his sex dream about Linda and Spence.

He laughs too. "Think we could both use the heat on our tired muscles."

You nod, eyes slipping shut, legs shaking, panting, a fifth washing over you, bursting. You roll over, wondering if he's still on his belly, pressing your mound against the bed lazily, wriggling around in the soft sheets, wishing he was there, nosing the pillow. "Still smells like you..."

"Love you too."

\---

"Hi darling, can't wait. Miss you so much. Had some alone time ... I can't get the text ending of the story to post (emojis), to read the full part, go to https://warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com/post/172084396750/kiss-me-thru-the-phone-22 . If anyone knows how to rectify this please let me know


	31. I created a fanfic survey, and would appreciate folks' answers

https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/TK8D35M Thanks so much for answering. Answer as much or as little as you wish.


	32. Birthday Boys Need to Eat 1/?

Last year, your first birthday together, you gave him that cake with the 69 and 420 candles. He loved it, laughing as he ate it, sly winks as he hammed up licking and sucking the cake off of them. You wanted to top it this year, in a way you couldn't do publicly, or even in front of friends. "Hope you leave room for desert," you whisper in his ear over lunch at the Thai restaurant just the two of you went to. "Got quite the treat for you."

He lights up at that, winking, bites his lip. "I think I'm looking at said treat, huh? Well, indirectly," he murmurs, looking around as his hand slides up your thigh, fingertips just brushing over where thigh meets groin.

You blush, gaze shifting to his devil grin. Those lips, and tongue--they are such a treat for you too. All of him is. "The cake's at home this time. But, yeah, after that..." you trail off, grinning, hand squeezing his over your thigh as the waiter stops by to ask how things are going. When she leaves, Brendon's knuckles graze purposefully over your crotch as he pulls away. You pull his hand back. "Such a tease." You're smiling, as much as he is, and you just look at each other, goofy grins and all, between kisses as he teases between your thighs, and you try to keep it together. 

"I better leave lots of room for dessert. Want to just get the rest to go?"

\---

You take off his glasses and blindfold him when you get him at the dining room table. "Want it to be a surprise."

You set the cake down. "Want a hint, hon?" He nods, grinning, so you say "Think it's my turn to tease," sliding a hand up his thigh, kissing those plump lips as you just go between caressing his thighs and his crotch. When you palm him more firmly he bucks into it.

"What kind of hint is this?" he gasps, kissing you, own hand sliding over your breast, belly, rocking over your mound. You're seriously thinking of leaving your plan for later tonight.

"Oh, I think I just gave it away...Got something for you to eat." 

He giggles, licks his lips, undoing your slacks. "Not talking about the cake anymore, huh?" 

You get up, take his hand, lead him to the couch, bring him down on top of you, humping him as you kiss. 

He pulls away, getting on his knees, taking your pants with him. "I can keep the blindfold on...?" he asks, palming you through the satin as you move against him, moving your legs up to hold your thighs open, your yes breathless. He runs cautious hands over your legs, finding his way, noses along a thigh, then dives right in, sucking you through the fabric.

"Fuck, B, fuck." Your hands play with his hair, pressing him firmer to you. What a luscious mouth. He presses the flat of his tongue over you, letting you hump it, so turned on it hurts, wishing your damn underwear were gone. "Please..." you moan, and he's pulling them off, throwing them...onto the tv stand. Your laughter turns into an "oh fuuuck" as he licks softly from bottom to top, over and over, as you roll into it easily, arousal washing over you, building, close to as good as an actual orgasm. An amazing tease so good it wasn't a tease, but a wonderful reward in itself. God, you could do this for hours. His fucking mouth.

He moans against you as you pant and shake, starting to sweat, grabbing your hips, ass, thighs, tilting you more into his mouth, pressing his tongue inside, then carefully massaging where you're tender and aching, the bulbs underneath the outside on either side of your opening. "Oh god...Brendon...fuck..." One hand manages to keep petting his hair as your other goes up to the couch arm, fingers pressing in on both, trying to go light on his scalp, tensing up. Your legs rest on his shoulders, pelvis following his mouth. Damn, if he touched your clit for about ten seconds, you'd be coming. You can't decide whether to just keep him on the lower half, just lapping briefly over your clit, mostly on your upper labia, or to get him licking or--oh shit--suckling your clit, or to touch yourself. To just revel in the intense arousal or fucking come. You bet two would hit in a row, maybe three. 

You're making these noises, whimpers and moans and swears, still rocking, pressing his tongue firmer against the left bulb, providing such exquisite, intense sensations. You used to think there must be something there, like there must be something near your bladder that could be pressed on with crooked fingers or bulbed toys that often felt amazing, or when you really wanted it, were soaked and had come some already, especially when you kind of needed to pee, a dick too, but it felt even better than that, second only to your clit. You wished you had looked it up before you were fucking twenty-six, had seen diagrams of internal clitoral anatomy that explained so much and gave you more ideas when you were a precocious preteen. His tongue slides over to the other side, thumb taking its place, tongue sliding in again, slurping back over you--"wanna swallow you up, y/n..." On your clit, and either or both sides of your opening at the same time? Holy fuck. Those orgasms were generally the strongest, the arousal most intense. Sometimes too much. Judging by how he got when you had lubed, covered fingers or his bulbed toy inside him, pressing on his prostate, slipping in and out of him, or mostly massaging, and him or you or both jacked him, rubbed over his tip, or you tongued over it, sucked on it: those felt a lot like that for him.

Those thoughts, his tongue and hands, his noises, have you so damn close, and you can't wait anymore. Your hand flies to your mound, and you just rub two fingertips over your clit and labia in light back and forth swipes, then press a little harder, still moving, until your back bows, legs going straight and up, stiff, feet flexing, shaking pelvis freezing, making these crazy noises until you're holding your breath, head pounding, bursting in seconds, gasping as you keep going, and another hits. You're getting lightheaded, one foot cramping, but you keep up, going lighter again because your clit is getting oversensitive but... "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Brendonnn..." Your hips give out, shifting his tongue higher up, and your fingers spread, and he's quickly moving his tongue side to side in small, light strokes over the hood, your fingers and labia too. You rock your fingers back and forth over your lips, sway your hips side to side, and you're coming again. He grabs your hips, just brushing his lips over you as you try to catch your breath. "Kisses..." you sigh, dizzy, hot and sweaty. You're so wet it's between your asscheeks, on the couch, and have so much feeling in that red full vulva you're tingling through most of your body. He lays gentle kisses over as much as he can get to, mound and thighs too. 

He slips one finger over you, slides it in until he's brushing your cervix, leaves, pushes his tongue in, and you wonder if he can feel any aftershock contractions. Then two fingers stretching, halfway, massaging along your bladder, and you squeeze around him, relax, and he presses a bit firmer, circling them to stroke your bulbs and opening too. You press down on him, wet hand stroking his hair, eyes half-lidded, body lazy, breath slower but still hitched. He goes a bit firmer--"n-like before"--and he lightens up, kisses your clit again. "Love your lips, B. Soft..." You can feel his grin, and he opens up, presses his tongue to you for a second before tenderly sucking in your clit, moving side to side, and you guide his head--"little harder"--rocking in his mouth, on his fingers, tired muscles tensing again, shaking, freezing, and you can feel yourself clenching and releasing around him, swelling, as you burst again. 

He keeps sucking, pressing, but--it's too much. "Shit, shit," you gasp, tilting away, "need a break, honey. Fuck."

"Tuckered my girl out, huh darling?" he chuckles, kissing your thighs, just relaxing his fingers as you pulse around him, coming down. "Love how you feel..."--he kisses over the regular skin on your furry wet lips--"smell..."--he nuzzles your cleft with his nose--"taste..."--he licks over your swollen lips, just grazing your aching clit.

"Jesus, c'mere," you cup his jaw, playing with his neck hazily as he moves over you, still fully dressed. You want to see more of him and pull his blindfold off, revealing gorgeous lashes, eyes that manage to look so puppyish and sexy at the same time. You press your mound against his crotch, making him moan, rock into you, feeling wetness on his pants. "Damn, Bren..." Seems like it's just precum, but either way... Your sexy boy. 


	33. Birthday Boys Need to Eat 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most phallocentric (penis-centred) I've written, but it IS B's birthday. It's also the first to actually include piv. I think I kinda sat on this because...I'll explain it in a little postscript once I finish this miniseries.

You pull his shirt out of his pants, unzip his fly, hand going straight under his...panties...satin ones. He just waggles his eyebrows, grinning. God, you're thinking of teasing him through them later as you wrap around his mostly hard length, and he rocks shamelessly into it. Rub your sex on him through them. Pull them down and peek his dick out of them, like you're doing now. Stroke your hand over him--his dick's so silky. Lube him up--fuck knows you're wet enough for both of you. Your other hand paws at his hip. "Get your damn pants off," you grin. 

You don't need to tell him twice; he sits up, flinging his pants off, wet panties too. You manage to get up on your knees, lean over, suck him about halfway down, jack him, working up saliva to get him nice and wet, as he rocks into it, and even his heavy breathing is sexy. His moans when you lick over his tip, the desperate groans, the shaking when you rub your tongue over the frenulum...you smile and moan around him too. His hand finds your hair, but you pull off to his "fuck, such a tease," hips bucking into your grip, kiss him, slow, tongues stroking, tastes mingling as you both unbutton his shirt. You're still so lightheaded you'll collapse if you straddle his hips and slick him up with you and hump him like you were planning.

"Want you on top of me, Bren," you sigh, then giggle. "I'm getting old."

He snorts, shirt coming off, just looking at you as you splay out. "Nonsense...Mrs Robinson."

"Brendon!" you respond in mock outrage. "You're just such an energetic twink." You grin as he winks.

"Not my fault I'm such a beautiful man."

You giggle. "Not your fault you've got all the boys n girls coming to your yard." You kiss him, arms going around his neck, bringing him down with you. He parts, but just to get you completely naked too. So you were born the year of Depeche Mode's Speak & Spell, him of Music for the Masses. Hardly Mrs Robinson, but he was still an overjoyed pup physically and mentally, as if he was twenty and not thirty most of the time, even with his upcoming Kinky Boots run. 

You wrap a hand around his dick, stroking his tip along your vulva, and he slides into your grip, panting into your mouth. "Baby boy..." You lightly circle him over your clit, but it's still a little much. You guide him down to your lower labia over the bulbs and--"fuccck..." You can feel yourself get wetter, that ache. "Get you soaked like I am..." You wriggle, press the tip past your rim, feet planting firmer on the mattress, pelvis bearing down on him, engulfing him, rocking. Thank you science for vasectomies. It was one of his presents to you on your first birthday with him. 

"Fuck, y/n...I'll be lucky to last a minute here."

"Jesus, B," you gasp, his pelvis now flush with yours. "Think you can hold still then? Let me just feel you?" 

He groans, biting his lip, still rocking, nudging your cervix. "Ok, yeah, ok. Fuck."

You squeeze around him repeatedly, breathing deep as he swears, finds your hips, thumbs stroking. You stroke over his back, his ass, squeezing it too--"dat ass," you giggle--fingers slipping between his cheeks, massaging, and he whimpers. "Think I'll get the lube n finger you open later, use it to jack you off too. Make your dick taste like peaches or strawberry, and you know how much I love fruit," you murmur, kissing over his face and neck. Luckily you're both giant goobers. And that was a clever hint about the other part of later if you do say so. 

You just circle over him, him inside as far as he'll comfortably go, just reveling in the sensations of your cervix and walls and labia massaging and being massaged by his dick, getting subtly to internal parts of your clit, your flushed clit and lips rubbing over his pubic bone too. "Get our toys out too, see how quick I can make you come with a bullet vibe on your frenulum. Wring another out of ya with a prostate toy of yours." 

"Fuck, babe, talkin' like that will make me come..." he murmurs into your neck.

You bet if you stilled, you could feel his dick twitch inside you, so close, aching, so you do, teasing you both, and you're right.

"Should I let you come like this, or should I make you wait?"

"Shit. It's my birthday, y/n."

You shift, grab and raise his hips, so he's only a couple inches in. "Is that a now or...?"

"It's a now...just a question of how quick...pretty much anything would make me come soon."

"Not too much yet, B..." Those intense orgasms, that fingering open from before really helped; you still feel lax. You like squeezing down on him, getting on top and bouncing, then rocking, then bouncing, laying out and having him rub all over and inside you, guiding him in and over you, by hand or word or both. You usually like switching back and forth. It's a heavenly combination. Especially those bulbs, the pressing on your bladder, the cervix strokes, your full labia hugging his penis, and you love his dick between your thighs, your vulva pressing on him, his balls on your vulva, dick between you both. You love how much he finds everything so sexy and straight up worthwhile. How he would let you get fingers, even toys inside him, liked it so much, including while he was in you. Tell you to ride his thigh, or roll over and present one of his best assets for you to rub on too. How often he'd go down on you, at any time, keeping you all wet. Getting you ridiculously turned on, helping you come and come. Fucking hell. 

Your rim gets sore easily, and even the walls sometimes, even with him being a bit thinner than average, and your cervix can't take deep thrusting (talk about pain with the average and bigger guys who wouldn't listen, wouldn't stop), even with him being quite shorter than average. Plus your age. It had embarrassed and inhibited you for years, made you feel half-broken: not being able to take dick like you should, even as a grown ass woman. Then you realized that was a male bullshit trip, including the Cosmo style "You go girl! Feel empoweredTM and be sexy just how the boys and we tell you to (and spend time, money and endure pain to do it)" garbage. 

You preferred the outside stuff, the outercourse, and oral, and hands, and other rubbing, order of preference shifting, and intercourse wasn't way down the list, so you wouldn't want to give it up entirely. Especially with how it was with him, how good he was at not having it hurt, having it feel so good. Those fluid, subtle movements of both your hips. Grinding on him. Generally only taking him partway in, maybe wrapping fingers around his base, everything wet. How magnanimously he got the vasectomy just based on you worrying you've been on hormones too many years, saying he probably should have years ago, him never complaining about condoms before that (and well, you still used them, just usually for bum fun on him). You not wanting to at all or only in certain ways. 

He just loved fucking you, every kind and in every way you wanted to. Neither of you thought in clear numbers or narrow definitions for fucking, just had these big (sometimes medium when you didn't have hours) fuck sessions that most people would say usually had no fucking, doing whatever you felt like doing, and little fucklets when you just had minutes, but couldn't keep your hands/mouths/genitals/thighs/everything else off each other.

You keep thinking as you just wriggle around with him halfway in, telling him to slide in, or engulfing him, then out, rubbing over the outside of your swollen pussy, back in at various depths, as he moans and pleads and gasps. You love seeing and hearing how crazy the things you do get him, how much he loves being stroked with and rubbing along your hands, labia, mouth and tongue and lips, vagina, thighs, even between your asscheeks. You take him out, just slide your labia along his shaft, avoid the tip, when he gets close, too shakey and noisy, hips going, managing several times before he's moaning "Oh, god, I'm gonna--" spurting over your snatch. You jack him wetly through it, gliding his tip firmly along your labia, calling him your sexy boy. You try to avoid the frenulum; soon after, it is just too intense for him to be touched there. He doesn't beg off until he's been limp for a while, your pussy still rocking over him as you cup his balls, run your other hand over his hips and thighs and ass.

"Messy pup," you whisper, wrapping your legs and arms around his lax, sweaty nakedness, petting and gently scratching his back. You suck on your fingers, loving how your juices mingle.

You pet his hair and he grins sleepily. "Will just have to clean up later. Question is how?" He licks his lips, kisses you, licks into your mouth, and what a hint as to how.


	34. Birthday Boys Need to Eat 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be longer than intended; B just really loves eating pussy ;)

"Mmm," you agree. "We should...oh, shit, the cake! Still want your surprise, hon?"

He nods, tries to get up, manages it on the third go as you both giggle. 

"I do believe I have something for you that you just ate, and another that you haven't eaten in quite a while..."

His brows furrow as you smooch him more, standing, hands on the other's ass. You kiss his neck, and give him a little swat. "Could give you some nice birthday spankins too." He smacks you back with a "fuck, yeah." You kiss his shoulder, then widen your stance to kiss his nipples, rubbing his ass. "And tons of kisses. Don't think I've forgotten those other plans too. Fuck, you make me feel like Liz Phair, Sophie B Hawkins...Heather Nova and Lil Kim rolled into one."

"Till my dick is blue, huh?"

"Well, at least till I suck and rub all the blue raspberry lube off your dick." You kiss his grin, and give him another swat. "I'll get the cake." 

You come back almost skipping, tits bouncing. "Close your eyes B..." you say slyly and he obliges, getting bouncy too. You fork some off and tell him to open up, slide it in. "Good?"

"Mmmhmm...salted caramel? With whipped cream inside?" He grins. "I've not eaten this in a bit huh?"

"I'd tell you to open your eyes but it's kind of redundant..." You kiss the corner of his mouth as you give him some more. He licks his lips, and your tongue follows, then slides in, finding his. "It is good. Want more dick?"

He laughs at that. "Yeah, but if it's a big one, might need your help finishing it off." 

You straddle his lap after settling the plate next to you. "Gotta leave room for pussy after eating all this dick, too," you giggle. 

His hands slide over your pelvis, thighs, fingertips finding your wetness, playing over your labia. "Fuck..."  
You caress his hair as you kiss over his neck. "Go on, eat that dick honey..." Somehow you don't feel utterly ridiculous. 

Brendon is *shocked* at that suggestion, so *shocked* his jaw drops, plump lips wide open. You slide a finger inside, let him suck, before replacing it with cake. He grabs your hip, pressing your wet heat over his mostly limp cock. You taste some, then kiss him, pushing it into his mouth as you hump him subtly. He's so playful.

"Could also save some of each for later...Get a part with chocolate on it next." You give him more, and he likes it even better, hamming it up, licking and moaning softly as you giggle and bounce a little. You take a big bite for yourself and move onto the next cake. "You did such a good job eating that dick, sweetie, how 'bout some pussy next?" You've no shame whatsoever.

"Do I get both?" He waggles his eyebrows, rocking up against you, hand slipping between to gather up some wetness, brushing over his lips before licking, then sucking them, eyes heavy.

"Hell yes..." You stand up, and he spreads you more with his fingers, licks over you, soft, both breathing deeper, as your hands card through his hair. You press him a little more into you, and he grabs your ass, rocks you over his tongue more, and fuck, you're dizzy, legs threatening to give out. He focuses on your clit and around it, both making little moans, sucks in as much as he can get to, gentle, then firm, then rolls his tongue over it as he sucks, guided by your hands and your rubbing on his mouth. Your eyes shut, trembling, gasping, buckling, but he's got a hold of your ass. You manage to come, but it's not as strong as it would be if you weren't worried about falling and hurting yourself, or at least making a damn fool of yourself. You still wouldn't be as silly as your boy.

You settle down, head on his shoulder and he pets over your back and ass, slipping between your cheeks, just idly massaging, and you fucking love rubbing over him, all of him, on his thigh this time. "Gonna get yourself off again?" he whispers, hand in your hair bringing you in for kisses. You both taste like the both of you. You add tongue, and jesus fuck. His mouth is a fucking gift. All of him is. 

"Think I'll just keep feeling good...mmm." You bounce on his thigh, then switch back to circles. Slow, slippy circles. Feeling a little sleepy, rubbing a knuckle over your lashes. That just means you need more sugar. "Ready for more pussy?" you say, snorting at your own cheesiness. 

He just kisses you again, swats your ass. "Darlin', I'm ready for either kind."

You grab the other plate. "Look at this pretty pussy," you chuckle, winking. "Even sweeter than mine...but less bush."

"Chocolate pubes huh?" he asks. You nod, dip your finger along it, and pop it in his mouth. "And strawberry." You fork some, and give him that. "Fuzzy peaches too. Fits." 

"Should we save the swedish berry clit for last, or d'you want it now?" You feed yourself some, then him and he moans around it, just getting fuzzy peach outer labia. Then strawberry inner labia. 

"Can I just lick the clit for now?" Your naughty boy. You get off him so he can lean over, lick soft over the inner labia, kiss the clit, lick it too, and just that is turning you on more. You grab the other plate, and he switches seamlessly to the other, mouthing over the tip, then what's left of the shaft, then the one ball that's left. Digs his tongue in until he gets whipped cream, "mmm"ing happily, then back to the vulva. 

"Eating them both like a fucking champ," you sigh, cheeks sore from grinning, snatch tickly and achy. "So good at taking both, B..." He looks up, smiles...almost sheepishly, then beams, licking his lips, so you go for it. "Such a good boy..." He nods, biting his lip. You kiss over his face. "Such a good little bi boy. My sweet boy. And it's your birthday!"

You feed him more, and he moans around the fork. "This one tastes even better. Makes me want to lick the fuckin plate." You give him more, then kiss him, sharing it. You have to agree. You feed him more, and his hands go between your legs again, one stroking over your thighs and mound as the other rubs two gentle fingertips over your clit and surrounding lips. You put the rest on the other plate, put it on the table, and hold the free plate up, and he fucking does, slow long licks. 

"Jesus, Bren...I'm supposed to be teasing you..." 

The air is heavy with it, your scents and what you both want more of. "Think I know something else that should be eaten..."

"Fuck, yeah," you sigh, rocking against his hands, kissing him. The cakes're not the only thing made for eating, ready for that mouth of his... "Ready for the real thing? Sure you can handle all this eating?"

He grins. "Think you can handle it?" And he flips you over to your pleasantly surprised noise, spreads you, thighs up at your breasts, and dives in, sucking on as much of your cunt as he can, then adding his soft tongue to your clit. It doesn't take long before you are so fucking turned on again, rolling into it and gasping. He brings you off, but as another approaches, he pulls away panting. 

"Please don't stop, B," you moan, fingers instinctively stroking over and around your clit as he watches.

"Gonna get yourself off?" You nod and mmm; him stopping had set you back a bit, but...whoa. "Fucking do it, and I'll get back in there." Challenge welcomed. You get your legs in the air so you can tense better, hold your breath to hurry it along and it hits within a minute, legs giving out, trembling. He spreads you again, licks over you this time, bottom to top, over to the other side and down, then over the middle, circling over your clit, then stilling once you're desperate again, letting you do the work. Another bursts through you, convulsing, and you need to buck up, softly tug his hair to get his tongue off your clit. He finds it again, but just gives a couple soft kisses before pulling away. 

"Fuck, want you to suck me too," he moans. You're reminded of your plan, getting up quick, legs almost giving out, him catching you, kissing your breasts and petting your thighs as you hold yourself up by his shoulders, lightheaded. You manage to make it to the bag you'd set aside. Blue raspberry lube sounds like a great plan. So does the bullet vibe, and a couple other toys. His eyes, smile, whole damn face lights up. He bucks into your slick hand as you kiss him, straddling his thighs, then grabs your ass to get you spread over his dick, both rocking into it, still avoiding your clit. It'd be too much there, but not lower where you're aching for more, where you're sliding along his tip.


	35. Birthday Boys Need to Eat 4/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut of the playing with, mouthing over, humping, using toys on b variety

He's half hard, and you fucking love his dick like that, want to do the right mix of stimulation to keep him like that a while, but not tease him too bad. Maybe get him fully hard, then play more until he's semierect, then firm and fast until he's hard... See how much he can take, get him begging. You squeeze him to you, nuzzling and kissing his neck as you rock slower, savouring it. You lick over his pulse, kiss his collarbone, up his neck until you're lightly mouth to mouth, panting. "Hey, B," you murmur, sliding your tongue in to rub along his, sending more arousal through you, making you press along him more. You adore your belly and breasts shifting together from your breaths, moving your nipples against his. 

You lift up, so your crotches are barely touching. When he nudges up, you instinctively answer. Shift back up, he follows, back down. Then rocking again. You suck his tongue in your mouth to his further gasps, sucking on it seriously a few seconds, then lick his lips, tugging his hair gently back, licking his neck, nibbling and sucking his bottom lip, back to his tongue. Hands running down his sides as he palms the small of your back--such an erogenous zone --and ass. You pull up again, further, and he eagerly latches onto a nipple, open palm stroking over his semi and balls. Teasy and soft, then pressing firmer, feeling it get a bit fuller, then teasy again. You're aching too, so you ride his thigh, rocking wetly. You stop petting to his whimper, but run up his belly and breasts, especially those tiny strips of hair, fingertips finding a nipple as you kiss again. You shift a thigh to press it along his cock and sack. His hips usually going too. You get your hand between you, dribble some spit onto it, and he follows, adding a long lick over your palm and you slide that over him instead. 

"Fuuuuck," he moans, getting noisier. 

"That's my boy," you praise, close yourself, so you ride it out, coming in seconds, trembling and even sweatier. 

"That's my girl," he smiles. 

You suck on a nipple, then lick over that patch of hair between his tits, kisses moving down his belly as you get on your knees on the carpet. You scrunch your face up at the fabric digging in a little, so you grab the pillows, remembering that blue raspberry lube too. Spread his legs more, kissing over his thighs, panting against his groin as his hand finds your hair, hips shifting, not pressing you closer; encouraging it. You kiss over his silky dick. So silky it makes you moan, wish you had something to grind on as you played with him. "This'll do," you grin, winking up at him as you move his leg so you can hump it like an idiot puppy, between his shin and foot. You rest a tit on his knee too. You play it up, laughing, ruffing and sniffing his crotch as he busts out laughing. 

That giggle cuts into moans, still grinning, as you gaze up at him, licking where thigh meets groin, hand stroking over his balls, working up saliva to slick over his dick with your tongue. You can taste yourself on his saltiness. Suck on the covered tip briefly, his hand stroking and softly tugging your hair. Fuck, you're even wetter, shlucking, rocking harder. You lick over his balls, find the lube, rest one on your tongue then smooch his thighs, get some on your hands, rubbing them together to get it warm before you just slick him up, perineum, balls, dick--spending lots of time there, slowly jacking him, base to tip, until he's mostly hard, moving the foreskin back, other hand rubbing wet circles over his glistening tender head, sliding the skin back and forth over his tip. Fuck, he's so fucking silky, and you need to come again, aching so bad it hurts, shift to his shin and grind more, almost too wet yourself, tensing up, thighs shaking, eyes slipping shut--"fuckfuckfuck, please, need to--shit, B,"--and you are, one hand squeezing his thigh, other his dick as you burst. 

"Fuck, Brendon, fuck. Love you so much," you gasp, and you need him in your mouth, hand steadying him as you slide down, sucking before you can catch your breath. You curse your gag reflex, wishing it was virtually absent like Bren's, that you could get him in deeper, jacking what your mouth can't comfortably get to, feeling him get rigid, thicker. Damn, you need to hear him moan even more, pop off, jerking fast, other hand going to his balls, then perineum, pressing in and he bucks, moaning more, biting on his lip, eyes fluttering shut. "Let it out, baby," you sigh, sucking and tonguing over the tip, the frenulum, as you massage two fingers around his asshole. He spreads more, tilting, and you chuckle, tickly vibrations, letting it slip out, licking over him, slowly jacking him now. You love seeing him like this, bucking forwards to get your mouth, back to get your fingers inside, pleasure all over his face. 

"Jesus, should I tease ya or make you come hard n fast, hmm?" you ask, lick him from base to tip, dipping into the opening, tasting precum. "Mmm," you moan, rubbing it over him, then swallowing the next spurt, one fingertip barely pressing inside him.

"Shit, just keep fucking me. Need you to keep goin, fuck..."

Possibilities flash through your mind: making him come like this. Getting those gloves and fingering him open. Sliding that prostate toy of his inside. Sucking him, or jacking him, or seeing if he can come just from the toy--sometimes he can, particularly on his first orgasm in a while. Laying him out, sitting on his face as you suck and lick and kiss over each other. Maybe slide a toy inside him while you do. Fuck, maybe strapping on--it'd have to be a one inch thick one because you want to do everything you can think of quick--and rocking in and out of him, ass up, playing with his dick and balls until he can't take anymore, begging you to go faster. Getting him to ride you, cock bouncing, and you can't stop kissing him, pressing up into him, desperate for more pressure on your mound. Laying him out on the table, massaging and sucking and touching and kissing him all over, especially that delicate genital skin. Getting the bullet vibe, sucking his balls as you run it over his length, pressing it against his perineum as you suck and tongue his tip. Straddling his ass, rubbing off on him, as he rocks into the stroker, squelching. Kissing him from his Jewish legs to his Bden sized dick to his Asian chest to those luscious lips, jacking him as you rode his thigh, or getting on top, his wet dick between your pelvises/tummies and rocking and humping until he spurts between you. You'd be so tempted to get your slippery pussy spread over his cock, rocking. 

You keep jacking him, loosely, kissing over his thighs and hips and pubes as you debate, everything making you so turned on. You stop jerking to smooch and suck, hand on his thigh as he rocks his dick along your tongue and lips. 

"Think I'll tease you more, B, wanna make you feel so good..." you murmur, still thinking of all these ways to fuck, throbbing and aching, then suck the side, sliding up and down. Maybe get him at half mast again...fuck, you're so going to rub your snatch on him like that. Thank fuck he loves teases because you love teasing his cock...and balls...thighs, bum, opening, prostate, belly, nips, lips, hair...god, you want to kiss and suck and tongue him, swallow him up, slide inside of him, rub on him, stroke him, fucking everything to all of him. 

"Know what'd be...oh, shit...a great tease?" You slyly shake your head, lips tracing over his tip, then kiss it, lick a few slow times, his hips still going smoothly. "You doing that...with your pussy on my face."

"Fuck, B," you moan, sliding him in, tonguing over his frenulum as you slurp, mmming, vibrating him. "Get on your back, k?"

You run hands over his thighs to belly and back as he lays on the couch. Kiss over his pelvis as you slick more lube over him. "Close your eyes, B..." You grab two toys and materials. You condom one, lube them both up, run one over his balls then entrance as he moves his legs up against his chest. "Bit of this first?" Rub it against the rim as he wriggles, then slide a gloved finger in, then two, before sliding the slim toy in. He moans, moving over it. Such a sexy boy. Savour his pretty raspberry flavoured cock more as you slowly glide in and out of him. 

You leave it in him, spread his legs more and crawl up, breasts and belly rubbing over his bits, squeezing him between your tits onehanded. He opens his eyes, grinning, nose to nose, nuzzling, then squish him to you, kissing, trapping his dick against your lower belly, mound on his balls, rocking into him, both wriggling, rocking the dildo into him some. You reach down, turn it on, plaster back on him, and if you thought he was moany before...Watching his face, hearing and feeling him, feeling so close, in more than one way. You ease his legs down, straddle him, circle your soaked swollen snatch over his dick and balls, so ready to come again, and that you do.


	36. Birthday Boys Need to Eat 5/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel conflicted about how I portrayed Boyd (B's dad); I feel it was a little sledgehammery and not subtle enough. I doubt he's that bad in real life. I'd be open to suggestions on reworking that section.

You slide wetly up him as you're coming down, and he grabs your ass, bringing you to his mouth. You giggle, gasping and moaning as he slurps over you. Such an oral boy. You can't help rocking into it before you remember the plan, getting off him.

He pouts as you take the toy out. "Gonna do something else..." you tease, and straddle him as you play with his dick more, getting him mostly hard before you slide the sleeve over him, backing up to get your cunt over his face. You pop it off him, then slide your mouth over him, then engulf him with it halfway, kissing over the rest. Now holding it still, letting him roll into it, schlucking, as you concentrate on what his heavenly lips and tongue are doing to you. Damn, you crave arousal, orgasms, him. Whether you come more or not, as long as it feels this good--"fuck, B...baby boy..." He just moans, suckling your clit and lips with his big soft mouth...You turn the bullet inside the stroker on, eyes slipping shut, rotating in his mouth, as he rocks up slow and moany. You tremble, dizzy, as another hits. You have to lean over, kiss over his thighs, free arm holding you up, slide the toy up to lick and mouth over him, wishing you were using the open-ended one so you could feel his dick head. Fuck, maybe you'll just slide it off him, so you can kiss and suck and tongue over it, needing to feel that slippery tenderness. Moving up, shifting his mouth down, still humping too, cradling his balls as--

You hear a gasp. Your eyes snap open, and see Brendon's early parents, frozen. "Fuck," you say, lifting up but your boy is still oblivious. Their boy. He grasps your thighs, rasps, "fuck, tastes good, wanna suck you forever" and Grace whispers, "Brendon?"

"Shit." And he's wriggling from under you and you manage to run to your bedroom, just grabbing clothes, remembering the vibes, lube, the condomed toy that was just up his ass too late. And the stroker covering his dick. Fuck. 

You, embarrassed as hell, slink back to the living room once you've gotten dressed. You're quickly so sorry that you ran off, even briefly, because there's an undercurrent of anger from Boyd, coupled with that uncomfortable tension in Brendon, now in pants and an undershirt, and Grace. Hearing Boyd seals it--that disgust and entitlement. "...It's...unmasculine, not that that ever mattered much with you--" You immediately think of B crossdressing off and on since the age of five. And wonder if Boyd noticed that there's two pairs of panties on the carpet. "Knew your mother and sisters always overindulged you, made you--or is it let you?--wear their clothes. And that dress up box. Is that why you're letting her dominate you now? Use your mouth while you stick your dick in a...it doesn't even look like a vagina..." 

If you weren't bubbling with anger yourself, unsure what to say aloud, if you should even go over and touch Bren to comfort him, you'd remember that you had said it looked like a blobby, curvy alien outside, ridged and textured inside. You were in a sex shop with him, eyebrows raised when you held a couple not creepy ones up as he prayed no one would recognize him, pulling his hat down more, glad for sunglasses, but grinning. "Maybe it would make me aliensexual too; fuck knows I'm already dildo- and vibesexual. Would that be pansexual?" You rolled your eyes, chuckled "not unless you're attracted to artificial materials. Or the god Pan." (The ones that looked like pussies disturbed you--reminiscent of serial killers who carved out their victim's vulvas as trophies, you later realized.) 

"Let her...humiliate you..." You still don't trust yourself to speak without things exploding, so you just sit next to Brendon, gazing down at the floor on the couch, because you'd never humiliate your sweet, soft, goober babe. Unlike his father. And fuck right off to anyone who thought him being so good with you meant he was your "slave" or "bitch" and you were some kind of porned up male fantasy dominatrix or whatever. You nudge shoulders, lean into him, taking his hand as he gazes at you with sad eyes, fragile but not broken, but jaw clenched, angry too. You lean in, whisper, "Love you, honey. Always."

Boyd's eyes shift, like your affection disturbs him, to the toys. "Does she even let you be with her like god intended, or just this childish foreplay? Do you even want to anymore?"

Jesus fucking A, what Grace must put up with, how she must bite her tongue, seething inside, or maybe all that religion and Boyd made her the compliant good girl she was told her whole life she must be. You know you do until you can't those times you were with the family, either getting into big arguments with him, or going off to talk with his daughters instead--Kara especially had a lot of unbecoming, relieving views . You want to take Grace aside now, and wish that those 60s consciousness raising things still existed, but feel like a smug brat at the same time for thinking you can make her see the light. Maybe she already knows, maybe she's learned to just ignore him and get on with things as best she can.

"Or do you just take it?" You wonder if he's this awful to his wife in bed. If she's ever even had a solidly good session with him, not that that would make up for bad ones. "She fucks you up the ass too doesn't she? You service her, she fucks you?" Men on porn and men on religion sound eerily similar oftentimes. Your sex, your insides don't exist for male use; fuck off, dude. As if that's all there is, the only worthwhile or real sex and it's either fuck or be fucked, not fucking each other, and it's all fucking. 

"Boyd!" Grace gasps, finally shocked out of silence. "I-it's not our business, is it? She's hardly hurting him. And they're happy... How they want to..." She trails off, blushing. 

"How they want to what?"

She looks at you two, then him, brows furrowed, and her posture shifts. "Make love."

His brows raise, and he laughs, not harshly, and you'd be confused if you couldn't still see that he was still pissed. 

"And it's his birthday, so if they can't make love how they want today, when on earth can they?"

You realize Brendon's changed too, smiling at his mom, meeting her gaze, and they both shift their gaze to challenge his dad. You kiss his cheek, and he turns, catching your lips. "Mama's boy, huh?" you whisper and he gets flustered. You love hearing stories about it from his childhood and seeing how he still is. 

"That's my mom..." he says proudly.

"Hey, Grace, so obviously time flew when I and you son were having fun, but're you still up for dinner?"

She nods, and Boyd sighs, deflating, an entitled, misogynist balloon pricked with a pin of solidarity, but you know he's not done in his mind. "I-I'll wait outside." Probably to rue over where he went wrong, why his wife and son aren't deferring like they should to his authority. If anyone wants Bren submissive to them, it's him, but you let it go.

"Sorry you had to walk in on that, then listen to him," you chuckle, nervous again.

Grace bites her lip, shaking her head. "That's not the only time I've walked in on my son like that." She chuckles, lighthearted but embarrassed too.

Brendon joins. "Mom!"

"Uh, Kara told me a bit of what you told her about...you and Brendon, that last family night. Not as detailed as you got into, but... When you two talked about your...sex lives? I'm glad he's such a sweetheart even with...that. Seems like you--especially you, y/n--have a lot of fun. And-and it is all making love, isn't it?"

You nod, and Brendon adds, "I wish it was like that for you, too, mom...God, hope that didn't sound too Oedipal!" You look askance at him; if anything, the add on made it sound Oedipal--the boy doth protest too much. You know he's had a couple...dreams and fleeting thoughts about his mom in his pubertal haze, and fuck knows he was hinting, strongly, at it in some concerts under the guise of jokey awkward sexy goober talk.

She smiles, then frowns. "Sometimes you wonder how things could be different...but things are what they are, you know?" 

"Grace? After dinner, how about me and you go for a drink, have a talk like Kara and I had? I could also suggest this book called The Hite Report? I can go get my copy?" 

She nods. "Oh boy, get two drinks in me if you want me to be able to actually have that talk. There goes most of my decency. I get loose lips."

"What set of lips?" Brendon exclaims before he can think, slapping a hand over his mouth as you both laugh. 

"Goober," you say, as Grace calls him a silly goose, all three of you giggling now. So much for not sounding Oedipal, Brendon.


	37. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "can you do an imagine for a lazy day in the house with brendon? I just think he’d be super touchy-feely, like even before anything sexual had crossed his mind. Just playing with your hair and stroking your back, even squeezing your boobs while you’re lying on the sofa watching him play video games. But you would know when he wanted more because he starts to use those lips, kissing the back of your neck and biting your collarbone and shiiiiiiiiiit" I took more creative liberties than intended, but this is what came to me.

You don't wake up until eleven, stretching, naked skin stroking over those soft sheets. You're hungry so you roll out of bed, get some sweats and an old Tori Amos shirt on, and make your way to the kitchen.

"Hey darlin," Brendon smiles. 

"Hey babe." You kiss him on the cheek as he's doing the dishes. He had the same idea for clothes, and you nuzzle over his cottoned shoulder. "My Bikini Kill shirt fits ya, huh?" 

He kisses you on the lips, mmmhmming. "I just ate, but could make you something?" 

You yawn, press yourself against his back, kissing his neck, as one hand finds his tummy, circling softly over, then under his shirt. He chuckles, and you can feel it against your hand and torso. "Uhhh...fruit smiley face." 

He giggles more, wet hand reaching back to cup your hip, slide back further to your ass. "Not a sad face?" he jokes.

"Nope. Very smiley face. Like my boy."

He huffs, faux scandalized. "And who's this happy boy you've got on the side?" He squeezes your ass, gives it a little swat.

"The boy who I'm about to give a little hump to." You give a quick little rabbit hump to his backside, giggling, then press, grinding your mound into him. You find his happy trail, then go up to the other little strip, back down. Your tummy growls.

"Think smiley boy should make humpy girl some food," he can barely get the words out without laughing.

"I'll pick out some fruit..." You move away, and he quickly washes and dries his hands. 

He sneaks up behind you as you're at the fridge. "That doesn't all look like fruit..."

"Chocolate is part of a balanced meal, B. So's this popsicle." You open it and pop it in your mouth, slyly, and his eyes flicker down to watch as you lick it, and you let out a muffled "pervert" as you slowly suck it in. You pop it out, smooch him, cold meeting warm, quickly adding tongue. You nuzzle his nose, kiss it as he squeezes you to him. "It's gonna melt..." you sigh, kiss him again, then bring it to his plump lips. He sucks it in, no preamble, and your vulva is so getting more than a little tickly. It makes his lips look even juicier. Then the fucker moans around it, looking at you, going deeper, slowly sliding off of it. 

"Pervert," he answers back, winking. Licks it again, and hoists you by the bum onto the counter. "If that melts, y/n, you're not getting your smiley face." He points to his face, pouting. "Either one."

You run it over your lips, tongue over the tip, then decide to just eat the damn popsicle, biting off the end, sucking as you giggle, legs swinging to the side. "Guess it's lucky you don't melt, huh?" 

"And you call me a goober." He says, arranging things beside you. "Think this smiley face should have three eyes..." Using crackers, cheese and cherries, grapes for hair, pineapple for cheeks, strawberry for a nose, split banana for a mouth--dammit you so could've used that to tease him too--chocolate for the chin. You stroke over his arm and hold his hand sometimes as he goes, sliding it between your thighs a couple times, resting. The second time, he knuckles softly over your outer labia through the sweats, then pulls away, stealing the rest of your popsicle while he's at it. 

"B," you pout, crossing your arms, then grab the strawberry off the plate. "Whoops, guess he needs another nose." He places another on it, then moves between your legs, hands stroking over your thighs as you caress and lightly scratch his back, squeezing him too you. You wriggle closer to the edge and he moves in more, thighs on his hips. You'd be crotch to crotch if it wasn't for the counter. Get under his (well your) shirt, scratch over his lower back, then press fingertips into it. His head on your shoulder now, and you kiss over his hair, then pet it with the other hand. Even closer, and you're rocking into his belly a bit. His hand goes to your ass, and you do the same, giving him a couple pats in between rubs. His other running over your side knee to ribs. Tug his hair, and smooch him softly, breathing into each other. Slow, like you could be underwater, but you feel light. You swell with love for this sweet puppy boy.

He reaches over, breaks apart to slide a cherry in your mouth. You nibble around it, take out the core, and he's got peach for you next. Didn't make it to the plate smiley face, but it's making it to yours. So juicy it dribbles down your chin, and he licks it off. "Want any?" you whisper when he brings a strawberry to your lips and he nods, both of you biting into it, giving you the rest. 

You notice he's got the tv on, video game paused, and ask him if he wants to get back to it. 

He raises his eyebrows. "Seriously?" 

"Yeah."

"If that's code for moving things to the couch, then sure."

"Read my mind," you say. Your butt is getting kind of numb. You hop off and grab the plate, plopping down on the couch, two grapes in your cheeks like a chipmunk.

You get the plate on your belly, legs on the table and feed yourself. He looks at you quizzically. "Aren't you gonna play your game?" you tease. "Or should I switch it over to something else like the Sims?" 

"Who still plays the Sims?" 

"This girl," you say, pointing your thumb at yourself. You don't play video games much, but you can manage the simpler games well, thank you very much. "Or Frogger?"

"Oh, I would so beat you at Frogger," he challenges.

"Dream on," you say, but you keep eating. Quickly. 

He actually switches it to Frogger. You remember playing this on your dad's old Atari as a kid and usually beating your sister and him at it.

After you get braggy because you win for the second time, the little sneak decides to cheat. He slides his hand up your thigh. Then plays with your hair. So hairplaying? Not sexual per se, like it tends to be with him, but you still fucking love it. It's like...such a favourite thing, you love the attention. "If I let you win, will you keep playing with my hair?"

"Let me win?"

"Oh, we know you frontin'" you sing song.

He scriches your scalp. "I am frontin." It sends such pleasure through you, head to crotch to toes. He's a puppy most of the time, but when he pets your scalp and hair, you become a lazy puppy who wants her hair played with, lots and lots.

"Hey B, you've won now..." you say and get your head on his thighs, kissing one softly as he gets his hand in your hair, closing your eyes. You hum once he switches from the video game to Sophie B Hawkins songs. "My, oh my, B, are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Hmmm...maybe not until Damn Wish I Was Your Lover shuffles on..." He starts stroking over your back too, and his plan is as likely to make you fall asleep. 

You yawn after a while, open your eyes, roll over to gaze up at him. "Hey sexy," you whisper.

"My double chin is super hot, isn't it?"

You snort. "A skin roll is not a double chin, Bren. This is a double chin." You scrunch your chin into your neck. "Gotta have some chub." He just traces over it, then goes back to your hair. 

You stretch, get up, sit crosslegged facing the couch, lean over him on your hand. He gets his hand back in your hair, and you nuzzle into his neck, kissing over it, his stubble, his lips. Lazy kisses. He pulls a pliant you into his lap. He noms your neck as you giggle. Strokes over your heaving belly, under your top, slides up to your breasts, still massaging your scalp. You feel so melty. Kissing softly over your neck, thumb brushing a nipple until it wakes up. When he starts sucking your neck gently, you moan, breathing heavy. 

Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover finally comes on, and you take your cue, straddling him instead, your spread pussy nudging his semi through your pants. Rocking over him as you take your shirt off, then his, and he licks over your collarbone, nibbling, and you giggle, even more turned on, finally playing with his hair back, tugging and scratching softly and massaging and running through his hair and it's his turn to get panty and moany. He reaches under your waistband and you shift to give him access to your damp pussy. It'd be wet, but your pants have soaked up some. He slides one finger inside, and uses it to slide over your lips, back in, slicking that over your clit. His mouth finds a nipple, suckling, tongue and finger moving in the same slow small circles over you, finger lighter than tongue. 

"Fuck, Brendon..." you moan, picturing his mouth there, thighs spread by his hands as he laves over your clit and lips, sucking around it. You need less clothes on the both of you...no clothes preferably. Damn, why can't clothes melt off, so he wouldn't have to stop touching you?


	38. Welcome Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Could you do an imagine where the reader is super busy trying to meet a deadline or something and Brendon is playfully trying to distract them? Needy b is my faveeee" somewhat combined with "...can you write a scene about brendon where he’s smoking weed on a lazy day or something and it turns into something..."

Brendon and Dallon finished Panic!'s latest album and submitted it last week. Now Brendon's bored. You are not because you're buried in researching and writing about a group you confess you're a part of: groupies. You kind of fell into it: obsessing over guys in bands from Depeche Mode to Manic Street Preachers to Savage Garden to Placebo..., two high school boyfriends in garage bands, friends with benefits with two lovely bi boys whose relational dramas caused the break up of their band. You drifted away from musicians, until you decided you should make music (those years of piano paid off), not just be besotted by the boys who made it. You tended to lust after, more than occasionally falling into bed with, a band mate and fellow acts. Whoops. Onto your hopeless crush on a devoted, faithful Dallon when you met after a show when he was near the end of his rope, soon before he got the gig with Panic. He introduced you to someone else with a hopeless crush on him, Brendon...and this is all a story for another day.

"C'mon, y/n...I'm bored." 

"And I'm busy, sweetie."

He gets a devious look on his face. "I...could help you with your research. A hands on approach."

You giggle. "Sure, Mick Jagger. Or should I say, sure, Brendon, oh Brendon!" you semi-moan, like those girls and occasional boys--and you--do when he hits certain notes, or carries on with Dallon, or shows that very talented tongue off or looks so adorable/sexy/bouncy...

"I could...give you a massage?" he pleads, laying down on the floor beside your chair, feet running over your legs, pouting.

"On a bear rug in front of a fire?"

He grins back. "With oils."

"My neck, my back, my pussy and my crack?" you chuckle. "And don't forget my belly n thighs...back to the pussy." 

"Yeah," he murmurs, toes now at your crotch. You tickle his foot and he twists. "No fair, y/n."

"Uhhh...give me two hours."

"Two hours!"

"Bren, you can entertain yourself."

"But I'm bored," he whines. "I've smoked up twice today, played video games for three hours, swam n showered, fucked around on the piano..."

"Gee, I dunno, B...maybe I'll just do an hour more work if you promise to eat me out too--"

"As if I wouldn't!" he says, hand over his heart. "Pussy Eaters Alliance's honour." He giggles. "Besides, I've got the munchies."

How is he such a dork? But he's your dork. You stroke over his foot to his light giggles, going back and forth between reading and watching the manchild lolling on the carpet. 

"Hmmm...maybe I can take an hour break, in a half hour, if...oh, I dunno, you get me off at least...seven times?"

He winks hammily. "Thought we just did that last night?"

"Oh, honey," you tease. "That was just six..."

"Well," he sighs dramatically, "clearly me not doing my duty--" you can't help laughing at that--"by you means we really need to spend the day at it, so I can do you right."

You slide your chair back, turn to face him, grasping his leg and tickling as the giggles bubble out of him. You slide your hands along his legs as he pants, gazing up at you, bright and heated. "Why don't you get in my lap and convince me?"

He grins so big, moving quick to do just that, legs over the chair, hands in your hair, nuzzling noses before he kisses you, slow and long, sending heat through you. Kisses over your cheeks as you stroke over his back, back to your lips, then pulls a bit away, smiling. You nom his cheeks as he giggles. Definitely buzzed. "Silly boy," you murmur. 

"Funny girl," he answers, and grins again at the Barbara Streisand reference, lips brushing over your neck. As you brush over his chest and belly he softly sucks on your neck, and your hand grips his shirt, manages to go under to stroke his bare skin. You tickle over his happy trail, and he is so giggly today. "Love you, y/n."

"Love you too, baby boy." He practically preens at that, strokes your hair again, kissing you, tongues caressing, and you bet you feel as melty as he does. You undo his pants, slide your hand inside, and he moans, shifting into it. He's often even more affectionate and sexual while high, and slow to get fully hard; you love using the opportunity to play with him while he's mostly soft and relaxed and so sensitive. "Fuck, want both our pants off."

He mmhmms, sliding over your belly, under your sweats, open hand rubbing softly over your panties, still kissing slow and soft. "Fuck, wanna taste you. Bet you taste so good...Keep playing with me too...Shit."

"Need to get off me so we can get naked, B."

He pouts at that, winking and entwining your hands as he gets up, bringing you with him, kissing as you go. He gets your sweatpants off easily, but getting his jeans off is a joint effort as you both giggle. You back him onto the bed, and he pulls your panties down before you can straddle him, hands gliding over your hips, ass, thighs as you press down on him, wrapping your limbs around him, kissing as he squeezes you with one arm, other still stroking over whatever skin he can reach. You love feeling him all along you. 

You cling to him when he rolls you both over. He wriggles and rubs along you like a cat--loving touch even more when high, more sensitive, all over. A cat that also loves rubbing his crotch against yours. The thought makes you giggle, and you pet over his hair down to his ass, back up, back down as he mmms, breathing deep, hand going under his waistband, brushing between his cheeks, massaging lightly as you also stroke and scritch his scalp. "Fuck," he sighs. "So good..." 

You stop to pull down his briefs and he rolls off to get them off quick. You get up, stroking over from his furry lower legs to thighs, hips, cupping his dick and balls as your other goes over his belly, breasts, back down...fuck, he's making the sexiest little noises, licking and biting his lips, eyes fluttering, moving against the bed for even more sensation... 

"C'mere, y/n," he sighs, but you make him wait, grabbing some watermelon lube from the nightstand, slicking it over his cock and balls. He gets his legs up to give you access to his ass, so you take the hint, rubbing lube over his perineum, anus, not pressing inside, palms cupping his ass, caressing over them too. "Oh god..." For atheists, it sure does slip out of your mouths a lot. Your hands slide down his thighs as you kiss over his pelvis, his dick, feeling it twitch, breathing over it, then mouthing over a ball until you felt it move within the sack. Holding yourself up to move over him, trailing and shimmying your breasts, belly, along him, focusing when you get to his bits. Sloppy smooches and sucks, sliding him in for a few seconds, tonguing the tip, still not fully hard. So silky and responsive it makes you moan. Sucking and tonguing those tiny nipples, kissing over his breasts. His noises get you even wetter, fuller, almost aching. You need him under you, kissing as you press all along him, schlucking together as you wriggle and hump.

He wraps around you, strokes your back, legs around your hips, kisses you over and over. You rock into him, and he squishes you more, both of you gasping and swearing, and he rocks back, swelling against your wild bush mound. You get your arms under him and squish him, humping firmer, pressing on his balls, hopefully not too hard. Your pussy is closed, edges of your inner lips brushing against his balls. You can orgasm like this, but usually only after you already did. You're so down with trying because it feels fantastic either way. Kissing over lips, cheeks, jaws, necks, shoulders. Skin on skin, between his legs, fucking each other by rubbing. 

He's on of the few guys actually at ease with letting you do this, letting you rub on him and move you both how you pleased. The musicians could be more openminded...mainly those two college cuties. Other men would complain that you: were treating them like a woman, should be a lesbian or do those kinds of things with women, were acting like a man, or were naively engaged in child's play at best. It inhibited you so much, stopped you from trying other things, made you feel like a selfish freak. Like you couldn't get what you really wanted from a man in a woman's body. Some even uptight about how you wanted to touch them--make love to them--all over, fuck with them in all sorts of ways--as if the only sexual part of their body was their dick. Most weren't as interested in you getting off, as much as you wanted, how you wanted, encouraging you to feel so fucking good, as they were in themselves. But Brendon's the opposite: sees women as more sexual, orgasmic, into actually varied sex. The bestest boy. You want him so much, almost all the time, usually even if you just had a three hour sex session and come ten times. In heat and in love. It'll be two miracles if you manage to get your book done in time.

"Fuck, want you so much..." he says as he kisses, sucks over your neck. "Wanna keep doing this, or you goin to sit on my face?" Shit...both amazing ideas. "Oh! I promised a massage too! Let's do 'em all..."


	39. Fuck Me Through the Phone 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't decide on a title, as usual. Open to suggestions. This is, imo, absolutely filthy and I love it. B unwittingly provides much inspiration for these dirty dirty thoughts I have about him.

Brendon can almost taste it when he’s fantasizing about it when he’s touching himself. Fuck he misses it, wishes he could actually hear you, feel you, taste you. Feel how soaked you get, how swollen, being able to lick, kiss, suck, stroke, rub you all over. Slide a finger or two in to brush softly over your cervix, or push on your front wall, or massage around the rim of your opening with his thumb, soothe where you’re aching on either side of your opening with tongue or thumbs or chin. Suck your clit in and suckle gently and rhythmically, make circles over you with the flat of his tongue, sometimes both. You telling him how fast or slow or firm or soft to go. See your belly and breasts heaving. Feel your hands slide in his hair, pressing him to you, guiding him, tugging on it because you know how much he loves having his hair pulled and played with; you both love doing it and having it done. Feel your thighs clench around his head, or flap to build up more tension, often trembling or flexing. Then you start to buck and twist against his face, rushing towards it, needing it now. Sometimes you go still as it builds, gasping, just guiding him with your hands as your pelvis is still, blissed out, concentrating on feeling it wash over you, letting it come in waves at his easy or not so easy pace.

Often, he calls you when he’s feeling like this, when he has more than a few minutes… God, he comes so fast when he’s stroking over himself, slick with lube or lots of spit, even conditioner, thinking about it. The messages you leave just get to him even more, make him crave getting you one on one over the phone. He can fucking hear your wetness sometimes even on the voicemails, thinking of tasting it, coating his tongue with it. Hearing you moan and pant as you make yourself feel good, usually coming too–fuck you come so quick once you get over the first one. The first can take hours if you’ve been denying yourself for a while, or one or both have set out to tease you, usually more than half an hour…opening the gates to orgasm upon orgasm that hit a couple minutes apart, even seconds when he or you don’t stop stimulating you, pushing you through another, and another, and another. The more you have, the more you beg and plead and whine for it. He loves hearing it, feeling it, seeing it. Loves spending hours getting you there that first time, and numerous, even over a dozen, times after that. Your juices end up coating your entire pussy, hair and all, your thighs, the bed, whatever parts of him he’s lucky enough to get slick with them.

Messages telling him that you miss his sinful mouth: “Your mouth is fucking made for pussy, B. Fuck, all of you is. Not that some fucking lucky guys didn’t get ya too.” That you can’t wait to hear him moaning and gasping for you: “You’re not the only one who loves hearing someone whimpering your name.” “The sexiest moans. You’re my–oh godfuckB–noisy boy. Filthy mouth.” “Miss your body on mine–wanna feel it on top of me, under me, squished on our sides face to face, even spooning each other…helps that we usually end up rubbing off on each other, huh?” The smile audible in your words. “Clothes are frigging stupid…Need you, us, naked all the fucking time…jesuschrist, I’m close…Wanna be able to play with all of you, sweetie, all that smooth skin…rub myself all over it, kiss and stroke and suck…oh shit…fuck need your cock in my mouth right now, need to feel it. Make me moan around it. OhfuckpleasefuckBplease.”

Whether just those messages, replayed, and his hand on himself for a couple minutes got him spurting or not, he usually calls you. To hell with only having a few minutes, or not getting you. He can leave messages too. “Shit, y/n, you have a way with words. I’d invite you to co-write with me, but it’d be the filthiest shit ever. Fuck darlin’, you’d put Sophie Hawkins, Prince and Lil Kim to shame.” “Haven’t wanted to come so much since I was a teenager, Jesus Christ.” “Think my mouth is made for your pussy especially…fuck, d'you know how good you taste and feel? That I need to do it; could slurp you up for fuckin hours?” “Fuck wanna see you touching yourself like that, making yourself beg like that…gonna let me touch you, or you gonna keep teasing yourself? Jack myself a little too, wishing I could get wet from that gorgeous pussy rocking over me. Fucking christ, y/n…this is gonna turn into me begging and moaning too–get you over my face with my dick in your mouth…godfuckingdamn…grind your cunt over my face, making you moan more around my cock. Fuck, y/n…sweet fuck…shit…let you do most of the moving, slide my tongue inside, so I can feel you pulsing as you–ohjesus–come. Fuck.”

Panting through his own orgasm as he lays back in a hotel or tour bus bed, or single user bathroom, or hotel shower or bath or… Cock out, usually balls too, pants still on to varying degrees. Often wishing you were kissing or petting over his hips, dick, balls, watching him as he stroked over himself.

When he has more time, he lets his mind wander more: You lazily rocking over his dick, switching rhythms, more panty than moany, coating him, stroking over whatever the other can get too at times, leaning over him or him shifting up to make out…he can come like that, those subtle, not trying to get either of you off movements, just enjoying, when he’s not touched you in days or not come in a couple. Sometimes sliding him inside, then back out, back in, back out along your swollen lips, your clit. The bliss on your face as you rub on his dick and balls however you please… He thanks whomever invented the vasectomy whenever he sees you like that…you’ve gotten even freer, neither of you having to worry about condoms or pregnancy risks or anything else. You often become desperate, shaking and whimpering and coming and swearing and coming…and coming…not wanting to stop once he’s had too much. He doesn’t want you to stop–wants to feel your puffy wetness humping on his thigh, belly, ass.

You laying him out, spreading his thighs, lubing him up, perineum and asshole too, playing with him there, sliding inside, but never touching his prostate until he’s begging for it. Kissing over his cock, holding, barely sliding over him, never actually sucking till he’s got his hands in your hair, rocking his hips, begging…Slipping him between your tits, or thighs…making out, arms squeezing him close as he thrusts between your dripping labia and thighs. Shit do you both love the other begging. Love begging for each other. He tells you all about it in those messages. Payback’s a sneaky fucker.

When he gets you he wants you to tell him all about the naughty things you’ve been doing to yourself, what thoughts turned you on the most, how much you got off, which were the best orgasms, how you were such a dirty girl. He couldn’t believe his luck; made him want to be your sweet but dirty boy and fuck each other in all the ways you could think of, please you in every way he could.

“Gonna tell me, darlin, tell me how you’ve been making yourself feel good? Fuck, when I get back, gonna watch you do it. I’ve missed it, missed you. Want to see you come, any ways you want, till you can’t anymore.” “Fuck, gonna wanna help you, don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep my hands n mouth n dick n everything else to myself. What d'you want me to do to make you feel so good you can’t think straight? To come so much we break that amazing pussy?”

“Break it?” you chuckle.

“Lucky for you, I’m also an expert in the field of pussy restoration…” He bursts out laughing. “Oh god, even I sometimes know when I’m a total dweeb.”

“But you’re my dweeb, B. And you can only break it if you know how to kiss and massage and lick and caress and…suck…” You’re getting breathy again. “And suck some more…but super soft because my poor pussy broke. You licked it over the edge. One orgasm too many. A true tragedy.” Breathy and giggly.

“I need to restore it to its pristine original condition.”

“Of course! Tender loving care until you bring it back to full health.”

“Soft pets too.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“I’d need guidance from the ultimate expert of course, Ms Y/n herself.”

He strokes over himself some more, half hard…unsure whether to try to go for another or to play and let it go where it goes.


	40. Fuck Me Through the Phone 2/3

Before another call, he gets himself naked and lain out on his bed. Good job on the soft sheets, hotel; they add to the sensations nicely. Running his fingertips over his length and tip and cupping his balls, rubbing them softly... he's already come this morning as well as the night before and it's only two in the afternoon now, and part of him wonders how a thirty-one year old man is coming so much...what happened to the one and done that hit him before his late twenties? He feels a lot like a horny hyper kid again.  


He was never one and donedone, just done for himself, still into sessions of at least two hours seeing how fucking wild he could get a girl, how much he could make her come. Damn, women were much more sexual than guys. Men stunted themselves in comparison. Like all those fuckers who rolled over and started snoring right after his orgasm leaving one horny still raring to go girl alone in building resentment or stifling themselves until it was ok, or reached for a smoke, or just...didn't want to touch her anymore. Like guys talking about girls they hooked up with, as if the women's enjoyment, let alone orgasm (or orgasms), wasn't important, an afterthought naturally resulting from them pleasing their dicks if mentioned at all. 

Guys with guys tended not to be like that, usually not shitty at all no matter how casual. One and done for both was common, but both stuck with it until they both got off, taking turns with sucking and jacking and frottage, and only some guys were mainly into fucking up the ass; most treated it as an occasional thing, and liked it both ways, even if they had a preference. Some weren't into it at all. He tried to avoid the men entirely or get out of a potentially worrying situation with the ones who were insistent on things like topping only, roles, or tried to...like sex was a power play and they wanted him to be the loser. Like high school bullies, but worse. He worried they could tell, that he hadn't kept whatever it was, how he sometimes got, in enough, but most guys, whether he was cautious or kind of let go but not too much, kept things fun. It was between friends, equals. So there was something more to how men were with women. Even then, a lot of the men he'd been with hadn't held a candle to what he could help bring out in women, whether or not she knew it was already there.  


He kind of worried for a few months after he'd realized his three or four orgasms in a session in his teens had waned to two in his early twenties, then one by twentyseven. But back to focusing on how playing with himself now feels and not analyzing his sexual history and capacities. (Another sign of his old age, he thinks, chuckling.)  


He might up end up breaking his package thanks to what he gooberishly sometimes calls your wanton harlotry, and you often respond that he was the giant hussy who brought it out in you. In your defense, it is more his fault; you're not even in the same country as he and he's the one who keeps jacking his dick off, even going for a prostate stroking a couple times...his fingers aren't as good as yours at that but jesus... This will probably be a nice tease...he has time to let it settle down anyway. He starts stroking himself loosely, the hand slowly rubbing his balls shifting to let fingertips brush over his perineum. Maybe nipples too? Yeah, subtle electric shocks going straight to his dick... Licking over his lips, he so wishes you could see him.  


He stops touching himself long enough to call you once he notices the time. Giggles at how you answer his "Hey babe" with a "Hey sweet thing."  


"Am I candy?"  


"Yeah, chocolate chips, swedish berries and whipped cream. And fuzzy peaches."  


"Does that make you raspberry swirl? Me craving your honey?" Knowing you'd pick up on the Tori Amos references.  


"Fuck...got me wanting to touch myself already...you playing with yourself, Bren?"  


"Almost everywhere except my dick or hole right now..."  


"Fuck...god, wanna kiss you all over and watch you doing that...tug on that hair and lick your lips and suck and bite over your neck...kiss you over and over while you tease yourself...ask you to keep touching like that even while you're getting desperate to come... I wouldn't let myself get too close either...wouldn't let myself grind on your thigh too long, or rub my nipples, tits, over yours much. And I totally wouldn't lay beside you and circle over my clit as I made out with you..."  


On another call, after three days of not being able to come or talk to you, he spits on his hand, wraps it around himself, his lube stored in a bag on the bus goddammit. He strokes slow at first, trying to tease himself, cups his balls, but quickly kicks his pants off so he can really go for it, but still licks his fingertips to tease over his nipples. Presses on his perineum, palm still on his balls, jacking fast so it builds quick, then makes himself stop... both because he needs more spit to keep things comfortable and to tease himself like that, not touching his cock, still gasping, wanting you to hear. He works up a lot of saliva, sucking on candy, spitting on his hand and slicking over his cock a few times, unable to tease himself long because of all these filthy thoughts he was having about you, all the dirty things you were telling him, how much he craved you, how much he needed to come. His other hand slides down his belly, teasing the tip as he slides up n down. Even more spit, his hand easily engulfing his dick except for the tip, which he rubs his palm over, and precum starts leaking... "Thank fuck....Everything's so wet now...wish I had your juice on me too...or that spread cunt sliding over me...you'd get me so wet with you..." He mixes them, esp over tip, teasing the head with a fingertip now, so fucking glad speakerphones exist and hotels are used to loud, moany, dirty talking people.  


He loves picturing what you must look like as he's telling you how he's touching himself--you feed each other--imagining and telling and doing--knowing everything gets you both going more, making you both need to touch yourselves more, which gets you both closer. Luckily for you, you didn't have to wait two days like him, are warmed up from the night before still, and it only takes you twenty minutes to come this first time--"such a good girl for me, y/n...sexy as fuck"--as he talks you through it, telling you he wishes you had him belly first, pinned to the bed, grinding on his ass like you're rotating on that pillow between your legs.  


"And you're my good boy, B," you answer, panting less but enough to let him know you're still humping. "So good I come on that booty three more times, kissing over your jaw and shoulder and sucking your neck and panting in your ear n fucking hell shit... holy crap...before I even thought about getting off you."  


The next phone call is a day and a half later. He picks up quick and he lays his tongue on thick. "God, I love you. Fuck, it's been ages since I've actually got to taste you. Miss you, all of you, so bad."  


"Love you too...missed being able to look around the house and find you. Missed your mouth too. This sounds kinda corny, but it feels like my cunt has been calling out for you, pulsing n aching for you for days, weeks even..."  


"Oh, babe., I'll just have to spend hours kissing and licking and worshipping that gorgeous pussy of yours..."  


"Your mouth, dick, thighs, hands, ass...belly...hips...balls...every part of you. Need all of you."  


"Fuck, darlin'...Not an inch of your skin that I don't want to stroke and kiss, feel with mine."  


"Need you on me, B...squeezing me and licking me and opening me up with your fingers and sucking my clit...my whole pussy too, and need to be on your face and dick...fucking lick and suck and jack you till you come in my mouth...jesus fuck... grind on you till I can't take anymore, kissing and sharing our tastes, then you push me a little bit more, rubbing your half hard cock over me... I feel so tender and like I can't but you go so easy on me...that squishy tip gliding soft, till I'm craving you more and more...want to come again...get your tip on my lower lips, rocking along you, clit rubbing over you...tip pressed where i need it...n come I do...fuck... ohgodB...needyousomuch."


	41. Fuck Me Through the Phone 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get kinda serious at the end of this part, making the three parter a four parter. it snuck in dammit.

"If I don't get my mouth on you soon, y/n...Fuck...I can't..." he moans the next night.

"Know you miss it...I've missed it too...it's been weeks, hasn't it baby boy? I think that's why I crave your dick so bad...never liked having a guy come in my mouth, didn't even really like doin' it, but with you...fuck...you keep going with me for hours, suck and slurp and just...fuck me in all sorts of ways...everything is fucking with you."

"Fucking right," he murmurs, making you both chuckle.

"I mean it, B. You love sex, and women--and men--fuck, you're just...full of sensuousness and sex and joy. Like I've come across other guys into eating pussy, but you mean it when you say you love doing it, love pussy. And love doing so many things...more things, more time, than with other men...I've never come as much as I do with you. You even pushed me beyond what I did by myself." You told him long ago that you used to have to masturbate until you were close, or even had come, because that first one, especially with a newer guy, could take so long, be so particular, you needed to in order to have a chance of coming. You used to consider a guy staying with you until you had two a miracle. "You never make me feel selfish, like I shouldn't. Just give n give...Both into toys and it not getting you less into actually touching to get going and off." You also told him vibrators made other guys...lazy, like the toy meant they didn't actually have to do things with you to please you, help you come. 

"Fucking shit, I even want to rim you." His breath catches, softly "oh fuck"ing. "Oh god, that wording..." You both giggle at the unintentional goobery pun. "I think about it sometimes, miss it--all these different ways I can...play with your ass--spanks, kisses, pets, massage, rubbing myself on it...when I hump you when I'm spooning you, or lay on you. That prostate toy." You take a deep breath. "I'm gonna use the strap on on ya when you get back. If you've missed it that is..."

"Y-yeah..." he whispers.

"It's ok if you've been wanting that too...Been wanting to open you up and slide inside of you all day...love feeling you with my fingers like that, whether or not we use toys too. Part of me inside you--feel that way with your mouth full of my snatch too. You feeling even hotter inside than my vagina does--ohgodwhatami--"

"Really fucking sexy things is what you're saying." He admits nothing, but he just might be thinking of that offhanded rimming offer too.

"Ok then," you say, gaining confidence again. "Want to get you ass up and find your prostate and jack you...Blow you while I finger you open, get a toy in you...Fuck...Wish I could turn off my gag reflex and get you all the way in my mouth, B... Too bad one of us has one. And you're short too, y'know, kind of slim. Bet it wouldn't be too much...Oh god, super sexy huh? Hey, lover, you've got a small dick."

His voice lowers. "Y/n...if anything, you know I like that. Thought you did too."

"Yeah. You know I like it too...Fuck I've missed playing with it, with you. It's so fucking silky. Haven't been too meandery to be sexy?"

"Oh god no."

"Good. Shit, wanna kiss and touch you...that cute little smoochable cock, all of you, all for me--god, want it inside me right now...fuck. My whole pussy loves your dick...Gonna get my wetness all over you, rub on you, grind on your pelvis while I'm squeezing you to me with all of me....soothing that ache inside... When I'm too wrung out from coming want you to keep goin on me, sliding over n inside...slow n easy, steady. But tug on my hair, pin me down if you've got a free hand--Jesus I love that. Just let my hips keep moving as you don't let me up. I plan on spending A LOT of time with our mouths full, if you know what I mean so we won't really be able to talk much when we are finally back together in a couple weeks. And by you know what I mean, I want us to suck each other off into next year. See if we can't break both our bits."

Laughing, jacking off together, gasping and coming. Plus the sexiest words he's ever heard. What a combination.

Another, twelve days away from being together and counting. "Fuck baby, let me hear you...miss you moaning in my ear, with your head between my thighs, watching your eyes fluttering and hips rocking and...fuck...seeing you sweat n shake with how much I'm making you feel good...getting you whining for me...begging to taste me...to suck you harder, play with your asshole...to fuck you into the mattress. To tongue your frenulum n play with that luscious cock. Suck n nibble n pet your nipples, tummy, hips, thighs, ass. God, that ass, B. Maybe I won't use anything inside you...straddle you and pin you down get my juicy pussy all over your ass...coming and coming, telling you I'll only give you what you need to come--sucking you, strapping on, jacking you, your cock between my asscheeks, sliding my pussy over you, whatever you want--if you beg me for it. But honestly, I want them all too. Shit. Let me hear you baby."

"Oh fuck, y/n...mmm...Please, darlin', please...fuck need it...need you. Love you so fucking much. Oh, god....shit...wanna be your good boy--"

"You're always my good boy, sweetheart...always wanna be your good girl too...wanna hear you moan as you guide your dick in n out of my mouth and hand, me sucking and licking over you...jesus, Bren, you're my noisy boy..."

He can't even describe some of the sounds you get coming out of him, too turned on to be embarrassed by anything either of you say, how he feels so needy, desperate, like he lives for making you feel good, seeing you come, dick and heart swollen and pulsing, trembling and moaning and pleasure crashing over and under his skin, wanting to come almost as much as he wants, needs you to. 

Submissive comes to mind, but that doesn't do it justice. He's long known, probably since he was thirteen, that he's more suited to being like that than some abusive asshole and that threesome situation with Brittany and Leah sealed the deal on that--fuck did they show and teach him.  


He was kind of ashamed of it at times, tried to hide it, or joked about it until he was actually in a sexual situation, especially with a woman. Damn, if all those fangirls calling him daddy only knew how many times a woman he was with called him sweetheart, an angel, such a good boy, asked how he was so sexy and focused on them feeling good, was more like a "mommy," praise and direction and--weird thought, but certainly not as wrong feeling as being called daddy. If dogs could talk, Bogart and Penny could get away with it. He felt like their dad sometimes, but that was different from...creepy.

He was more cautious with men after Ryan, hid his attractions in jokes and stage gay, and tried to kept how crazy he could feel in check when he was with a guy...guys could hurt others in ways that women wouldn't even think of doing to someone, but women just...fuck. Especially you. He could let go. 

Until you, the people who came closest sexually and intimately were Regan and Shane, Sarah, Breezy and Dallon. It took him a couple years to realize he and Shane were dumbasses and Regan was right. She would've been open about their unusual arrangement, but Shane would never have actually come out (yet another time an abusive dad wounded his kid), and Brendon wanted their support, companionship, love and sex without emotional or long term obligations on him. Sarah warned him not to fall in love, to keep things casual, friendly, warm, not long term and coupley. He fell hard and fast anyway, feeling saved by her, thinking how open they both became would make her see they were each other's destiny. She told him, tears in her eyes, petting and kissing his hair as she cradled him in her lap, that she was going back to Jeremy. It didn't make sense to him, and he didn't think it actually seemed right to her, just what she should do, but maybe that was only what he told himself so it would hurt less. Breezy and Dallon ended up a big mess, everyone effected in good and bad ways, learning the hard way. He should have known Breezy and Dallon ultimately needed, craved, belonged to each other, not him. It saddened them, not being able to be that for him and with him. Realizing no one was to blame made it harder; they were just complicated, hurt, flawed, needy humans, and no one was the bad guy. It took a while for that knowledge to help with how he felt, aching as he saw them together, all feeling guilty when they saw him watching them.


	42. Fuck Me Through the Phone 4/4

Ten days away now. Fuck, he doesn't think he can come today. He calls you anyway, asking you to touch yourself, saying he'd love to see you spread, wetting your fingers, letting him suck on them but not actually get his mouth on you--

"What if that's teasing me more than it is you?"

Brendon swears under his breath. 

"Wish you were with me to make good on that, B...Touching myself right now...Thinking about how your lips and tongue and fingers would feel...fuck. Your sucking mouth sealed around my pussy. Miss your nose rubbing over me too. That soft cock, whether it's the length or the head going up n down and in circles over me...ohjesus. Get my slick all over you, honey. Cup and pet and stroke you..."

"Damn y/n, I was trying to dirty talk to you about my mouth on you, but you so beat me at this game." 

You laugh, tell him he can keep on talking about using his mouth. "Feels so good on me, B, you suck n lick me so well. Love when you bury your face into me, or open up wide and suckle. Can't keep still when you do it--but I usually can't around you anyway--want to fucking hump your face...ohfuckBfuckgonna..." You coming so quick into the call turns him on even more...he's totally gonna stroke himself...his dick is tired but...fuck. Breathes deep as he strokes over his mostly limp dick, balls, perineum, opening...

"Gonna come for me, baby boy? Gonna stroke your gorgeous cock for me--all of you is gorgeous--when you can finally eat me out too? C'mon Bren, shit. Sick of waiting...not being able to touch and kiss you and feel all of you with all of me. Think I'll fly out there so I can sit on your face." 

"Fuck," he moans. "Yeah, book a flight to our next city; I'll meet you at the airport. Bet we won't even make it out of there. Maybe I'll drag you into the bathroom, lock the door, get you on the counter--"

"You'll take my pants off, but I won't be wearing any underwear, and I'll be grabbing your hair to pull you to me--fuck, B, fuck." You come again, his heart bursting at how desperate you are for him. 

"Fuck, baby girl, want to feel those thighs squeeze my head as you come. You won't let me stop, even if there's someone knocking, security trying to get in, will you? Dirty girl." 

"Shit, Bren, god. You'll suck me firmer, tongue massaging over me making me let out such a deep moan. Give my ass a slap because you're so glad I got noisier..." He remembers your truism: In this household, spanks are thanks. "Both of us wanting to be heard...Tug your hair and clench your head to me as we're both moaning... Love you moaning with your mouth full of cunt. Feels n sounds so fucking good..."

"They come in, and I just keep going...letting them see how good I am to you, how turned on you get, how you look when you come--"

"Fucking hell...wouldn't be able to stop myself from coming in your mouth again, and he'd realize what a terrible husband he'd been, because he hasn't gone down on his wife in so long, hasn't seen his wife get like my...deliciously naughty boy gets me, and--" You stop, swearing coming again. 

"And what? Ask for a lesson? Invite us into their bed to show them?" 

"Oh god, Brennndonn, you little--" And you're coming yet again. Fuck, he can't not try to get off now. 

"Want to hear my moany boy..." 

He's only half hard, but so fucking aroused...thinks his dick can't get that hard...bets he can come like this though, like he has with you a couple times. And that's not including the ones that happened from prostate stimulation, or snuck up on him throughout his life, especially with certain drugs. When he was feeling so good, but his penis was doing its own thing, hanging out, or coming and going, or half way there, or like with ecstasy, has dick unable to trap a damn bit of blood, but still...is ecstasy ever an appropriate name. He couldn't get enough of anything--juices, skin, little and not so little noises, touch, taste, smell, looking at each other, arousal that washed over him endlessly, the occasional orgasm--on ecstasy, wanting, melting and slowly, gently bursting for everything... 

"Not even hard, y/n...but think...fuck...so good...bet I could...especially if you were here."

"You're whispering more than usual babe...Did you sneak off?" You let out a quiet fuck at his yes. "I'd tell you to let go, that I want to hear and see it all, want to hear my sexy, noisy boy, but you've probably got people in the next room. Love my little exhibitionist, but it must be awkward timing to show it off, huh? Damn, you must've been desperate for me. Did you sneak off? You're supposed to be working?" 

"Yeah, but really, miss you so much, god, can't wait to taste you. Want you all the time...especially when I can't have you for weeks."

"I know baby, soon."

"Wanted to do this. Best destresser ever." You're both panting still, and he can tell you're still touching yourself. "Fuck, y/n, gonna come again? Let me hear it. Then let me hear it in person. I meant it. Love you and that delicious pussy too much. Please come." You both giggle breathlessly. "And then come some more." He totally waggles his eyebrows as he says it. 

"Oh, B, I don't know...only if you can promise me at least a half dozen orgasms. You can do that, can't you baby?" Teasing him like the minx you are, knowing full well he can and will. 

"Only a half dozen? Thought we were going for the double digits."


	43. More smutty snippets of convos and ideas for fics that have been collecting computer dust

How the midsummer night's feast fic came to be. I've taken out the other person so it may not make the most sense:

WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT BDEN'S LOVE FOR PUSSY MORE. COLLECTIVELY, AS A FANDOM ;)  
like one could go on about how he loves the taste of it, swallowing the juices, etc... um *shifty eyes*  
oh man has he said that he's the pussy eating champ? i believe it. i know he's said his fave food is pussy, he's referenced facesitting in interviews and a concert ffs, he's said he eats pussy no matter what...  
Pussy eating champion. Can you imagine the contests? Hahaha. Holy many female judges would there be? ;) How many contestants? Oh, jeez this is reminding me of the cabin eat out contest i started a while back with him, ryan, spence, john and the reader up in the cabin  
OMG--GIVING ME FIC IDEAS. like would he have spoken with each one beforehand to get an idea of how they like it? or would they *ahem* instruct him as they go along. or would sarah know, and tell him what to do? DEAR GOD  
is everyone in the one room? so they can see each other? and on the not sharing him too much, has sarah said he's not allowed to get off? that it has to just be about pleasuring the women & getting them off, not about them doing things to/for him? i think a couple women would start off real shy and gradually get over it, like if they saw another woman masturbating to her & b bc she found it so hot, that that shy woman would not stifle her own noises and reactions to him?  
yeah, in the hallway/the next room also allows for the shier gals to let go more  
also: is there a time limit? an orgasm limit? ugh, just thought of some lines: "c'mon, babygirl, let it out. let me hear you. tell me what you need. fuck, want to hear how good i'm making you feel." AND YES THAT MAN'S LIPS. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS. Or should i say suck me lol ;) seriously, looking at his lips can turn me on too. i think his lips, eyes, bum, and chest are prob his best features :D it is such a good thing that he loves cunnilingus, bc it would be a fucking travesty if he didn't. they are so plump, n soft, would feel so good pretty much anywhere but esp you know where. Start off quiet, and get louder as you're near coming. or even still holding it in after the first, and it's not until you're on yr way to the second or third that you let loose  
now i'm thinking about how tired even sore (not oww pain, but exhausted from a job well done) our boy would get eg his mouth/tongue/jaw n hands, neck. maybe the women who take longer to start coming could get off once themselves, to spare our baby a bit, and they'd still get 3 orgasms from him, if they had another round, eg after he gets a nap, they could have another 3 each, and obv masturbation is encouraged all round, esp if they want more orgasms. on the subject of smoochies--kissing him while rubbing together, either niggly bits together, or crotch to thigh. back on topic. oh, nervous but wants him and his mouth sooo bad, like has been fantasizing about it, and has found it easy to email him about it, but even talking on the phone about it got her nervous, and in person, is almost anxious, and so he has to work to put her at ease, is really sweet with her, even when he gets dirty he's still a fluffball. yes, his voice in itself can be soothing, and his sweet talk? guh. lots of endearments, encouragement, stroking over her, asking her at every step until she gets desperate for it, and takes off her undies, puts his hands on her, begs for his mouth, etc  
EEEE!!! Bden is such a dirty boy. You know he'd LOVE doing it, getting several women off with his mouth in the one night. Sarah telling him his mouth is made for it as she watches them--and that just makes him moan against the woman he's pleasing even more, which makes her grab his head, and the reader can't see it but she can hear it from the hallway and dear god

\---

Talking about the "lapdance" part of the nrwc tour based on gifs in these two posts https://warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com/post/179937476245 as a segue way to you, b, n dallon stage antics. stage bi, if you will. see also https://warmbeebosoftbeebo.tumblr.com/post/177948212960

i remember seeing another one where bden and a lady were practically humping--like she was astride him, and i don't really remember specifics beyond that other than it turned me on haha. although even in that above one her crotch is getting awfully close to his thigh ;) lucky gal  
bless you! the last two :O ohmigod, i know it was probably just another part of the show for her, but my goodness, can you effing imagine doing that with him *fans self* you know how in vices era, there was oodles of stage gay, and bden was the stripper---combine the smutty "stage straight" of above with stripping, clit tease bden, and dallon can come too as in the three of ya carrying on too if you want (i know dallon can for sure come too with me). like taking turns giving each other lap dances... like... fuck. with lots of contact, in both the "humpage" and the touching each other with hands. eg rubbing yr crotch along his belly, crotch, thighs, then pulling away to do the same to dallon, and of course bden comes over feeling left out, and you sit on dallon's lap, legs spread, rubbing on him, as bden straddles you, grinding on you (either yr mound or your lower tummy or both), as he grabs dallon by the back of the head, pulling him into a kiss. fuck, i want to write this too. stage bi? :D  
*clappy hands* ian was a baby then. he could get smutty with them too but i think bden spared him a lot of it bc he was the youngest ;) i think bden took dallon being older n taller as a challenge :D  
i love how he can be so sexy and funny at the same time, like b doing these ridiculously hot moves, but have this total goober face when he does it, or just look so damn happy (eg after humping dallon's ass on stage that one time, when d turns around and b just has this huge heart eyes grin--such a happy boy!) or how much he's hamming it up in that third gif--that would have me bursting out laughing, and turning me on the same time

\---

i totally think that spence, linda, he and sarah have foursome shenanigans like on that maui trip.... and on the two of em: i bet they smoke up and have some niiice, prolonged sexytime -- like he slowly gets her off after a prolonged tease, then teases her more, then gets her off again, then just goes for a bunch of orgasms in a short time till she begs off. other times she has a couple. like maybe alternate between 1-3 orgasms and so many she's all comed out. other times, they just tease each other. or she'll come in to the studio while he's working and just start touching herself, her crotch, over her clothes, then under. he'll do the same, and they'll just watch each other as they get off. or she'll see him getting stressed out, and jerk him off and/or go down on him, maybe teasing him, until he's thrusting into her hand or both mouth n hand to get off. after he gets off, he's so lax n smooshy, and she straddles his thigh, rubs off on him as he comes down. or sarah sees him getting so anxious she tells him to lay down, relax, and she massages him with only hands then getting out the oil, kisses him all over, until he's melting into the couch/mattress, moaning soft n rocking over the surface or her. she slides to his dick, balls, and/or bum, plays with him there too, maybe sliding a condomed finger or two inside and crooking it/them to stroke his prostate, or sucking his balls, jerking him off with the oil. he can't decide whether he should thrust into her hand or back onto her fingers so he does both, getting so noisy, pleading, telling her how good she is at it, how good he feels, how he wants to make her feel good next. 

him being all excited when he gets over a struggle with music, lyrics, etc and bouncing around, getting all hyper, and she calls him a puppy, and he wiggles his bum like it's a tail, and she swats it a couple times, then gives him a squeeze as they smooch. he turns around, pressing his back to her front, and she presses her crotch on his ass. he tells her to jump on his back then carries her piggyback to the bed. she rubs off on his ass, then he rolls them over and goes to fucking town on her with his mouth and hands until she comes like 5 times. she manages to get him on his back, straddles him, slides along his dick until she comes a couple times, him once, then he grabs her by the ass, sliding her up to his face, and goes to it again. after all that coming she can only take a couple more upright like that, and she collapses beside him, exhausted. boom.

bden is totally a wee pup. him feeling pliant n soft n clingy and needing sarah but not wanting to intrude so just trailing her intermittently, silently asking for attention with his eyes… *guh* and then him getting smiley when she pays attention to him, asking him what’s wrong. “touch me?” he whimpers. “where pup?” he smiles so wide as she starts stroking his hair, whispering “here baby?” as she gently tugs on it and he *melts.* he wants to press himself to her and get cuddles and strokes and his hair played with as he grinds on her thigh. “what do you want puppy? tell me.” so he tells her, and she rubs down his back to his ass, and presses him to her and tells him to let go. he squeezes her to him as she tugs his hair, kissing his lips and all over his face. he licks her cheek, ruffing, and she pulls his head back (still gently, even when he gets super “submissive” she doesn’t take advantage of him) and licks his neck making his hips jerk, rubbing his crotch against her thighs and crotch, slow but still kinda all over her. she nips at his neck, stroking his back, pressing her crotch back against him, jokingly going “woof woof, pup” and she squeezes him to her. they both get so worked up. she leads them back to the wall so they don’t fall down and they get less teasy, both starting to want to seriously get off. he’s not sure if she’d rather clothes on or off, and when, but he follows her lead. “does puppy want to keep his clothes on, because this gal is getting too warm” and she winks, running her hands under his shirt, up to his nipples, circling over them, turning him on even more.


End file.
